A New Romance Dawn
by Kid.Icarussss12
Summary: A New romance dawn begins as Luffy sets out with his childhood friend Adrian who is a former Celestial Dragon! A Complete Original story of the series based on the character interactions between Luffy's Friend and the crew ..What-if style story as accurate to the established characters as possible... With more Characters added to the straw hats then normal! OC X Harem
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED TO ODA.

Luffy looked out over the horizon of his home village, Foosha. He has seen it many times over the past 17 years but now he felt like he has really seen it for the first time. He supposes that it is because this would also be the last time, at least for a while considering he has been planning on leaving for adventure. He has been planning to leave for 10 years now to be exact, ever since Shanks showed up in his village and changed his life forever. Luffy couldn't help but feel nostalgic thinking about how he got his straw hat from Shanks. Of course, it wasn't the only thing he inherited from the red-haired pirate. Luffy has always had a huge sense of adventure welling up inside of him. It was Shanks that gave it form, shaped it into the dream he now has today, to be the Pirate King.

Luffy has spent the last ten years training for this moment, mainly out of choice, somewhat out of some rather unfortunate moments his grandfather put him through. He wasn't complaining though, as he got to meet some rather amazing people along the way. The first being his older brother Ace. They weren't full-blood brothers, but they shared a bond that couldn't be broken, nonetheless. Ace had left a couple of years earlier to start his own crew. Luffy couldn't help but feel a rivalry with Ace, He wanted to be the one to be Pirate King, but he was happy knowing his older brother was out there living his dreams too.

The next was Sabo, also a sworn brother of Luffy and Ace. Sabo was a noble, well an ex-noble. He didn't really care for his life there so he would often sneak out into the wild to play with Ace and Luffy. His family was less welcoming of his new pastime, however. They regularly sent bounty hunters or other hired mercenaries out to find him. They almost succeeded on a couple of occasions as well had it not been for the intervention of Luffy and Ace. Things were great between the three for a while before Sabo had to go back to the nobles in order to protect his new brothers. Even if it was an underhanded trick, it still worked wonders for the nobles to threaten his new brothers' life. So, in order to protect them, Sabo returned to a hellish life with his brother Sterry and his awful parents. After a while, Sabo made a break for it out to sea only to run into The World Nobles ship, which he was immediately shot down and killed. The World Nobles tended to do only what they wanted and if someone stood up to them, well it didn't end well. Ace and Luffy were witnesses to this event and it forever changed them. They decided to move on from this and grow stronger so they would never have to lose anyone again. The World Nobles ship arriving wasn't all negative for the duo though. It did bring with it a new individual whom they would consider both a friend and sworn brother.

Adrian figured he wasn't much cut out for the high and mighty noble life. He pushed that thought out of his mind and sighed as he contemplated if he should go play with the other young teenagers his age. He was 13, so he was too old to play with the younger noble kids but absolutely despised the older kids. It wasn't just that they didn't want to play, it was their attitudes that he hated. The way they treated their slaves, talked about their slaves, talked about what they _did_ to their slaves, what they _made_ their slaves do to them, is what made Adrian feel the most disgusted. As such Adrian spent most of his childhood inside, reading and reading and reading. Eventually, he exhausted all the books in his family's library. His parents didn't really pay him much attention since he was the third born son and as such wasn't able to be their successor. That lovely right went to his oldest brother, Saint Charloss. Charloss didn't really pay much attention to his younger brother either, not since he got big enough to protect himself from his older brother's bullying, choosing to occupy his time with slaves, and hunting for new slaves. That suited Adrian just fine, he preferred the quiet company of his books.

In fact, thanks to all his free time, Adrian had a lot of different hobbies. He did have to be grateful for the wealth being a Celestial Dragon brought with it. He enjoyed cross fit and strength training exercises that he learned from the marine vice admirals that would visit, they were too scared to teach him any of the fighting styles for fear of his parents finding out, however they did instill in him some love for archery since that was a beloved sport in the holy land. Because of this, he was in a rather good shape for his age, and good with a bow, the best actually, at least out of the people who would perform in the yearly events. He owned multiple gold medals, which seemed to be the only pride he brought to his father. The strength training and exercises came in handy too, considering much of the older kids looked down on him for not owning a slave. By Adrian's age, most of them had 5 slaves, but Adrian decided that just wasn't for him, in fact, he spent a great deal of time speaking and befriending the slaves, often bringing them food, to the chagrin of his dad. He also loved talking to the nobles who visited from outside of the Holy Land where he lived, Mary Geoise. He even got to watch as the kings from around the world came to the Levely every 4 years. He tried his best to try and imagine what their countries would look like based on their image.

Adrian finally decided to do his daily workouts before walking around the Domain of the Gods to see what new information about the outside world he could find. He already had a great understanding of it from all the books he read but he wanted to be able to eventually see the world himself. After he finished his workouts and showered and put on clean clothes, he checked himself out in his mirror to make sure he looked presentable so his neighbor wouldn't throw things at him again for not looking like a proper noble. He had short brown hair that he kept styled in a neatly-parted-to-one-side haircut. He had dark brown eyes and strong facial features for his age. He had a strong jawline and cheekbones. The only blemish, though he wouldn't consider it one, was the small scar he has on his upper right lip, that goes from just above the upper lip, down to right below the bottom lip in almost a straight line. He got it from protecting one of the slaves from a particularly vicious noble, luckily, he didn't get into much trouble considering the offending noble was trying to mess with someone else's "property".

As he walked down the streets, he couldn't help but overhear that Saint Mjosgard has recently returned from Fishman Island. This intrigued Adrian, mostly because Mjosgard was the first world noble to go to Fishman Island since Fisher Tiger broke into Mary Geoise and set free a bunch of slaves. Adrian was just a small child when it happened so he doesn't really remember it and none of the nobles were willing to talk about it to him either because of bad memories of losing their loved ones or slaves, or just because they were told not to talk about it again. Adrian decided that he had to be the first one to talk to Mjosgard since Fishman Island is the only place that he doesn't have a book on. As he arrived at Saint Mjosgard's residence he immediately realized something was off. There were guards outside his door, and even stranger, all his slaves were gone. Adrian didn't get the chance to ask him about it since the guards said he was not to be disturbed right now. He couldn't help but wonder what Mjosgard had seen to make him act so strangely, were the Fishman as scary as they are made out to be? He just decided he would have to find out for himself.

As he was walking back home, he ran into Charloss who was, of course, being carried by his slave.

"Fatass" Adrian mumbled.

"What was thattttttttt" Charloss managed to finally get out. Adrian decided not to push his luck and quickly changed the subject to why Charloss was out of the house.

"Looooking for youuu, actually. Dad wants us back at the manor, apparently, we are leaving". God his voice is annoying Adrian couldn't help but thinking, but leaving? Where were they going, he wondered?

"Where to?" Adrian asked, feeling a little excited that for the first time in his life he will get to leave the Holy Land.

"Apparently Father has business with some backwater kingdom in the East Blue." He said as disinterested as possible. East Blue?! Seriously out of all the places they could go it had to be the most boring one. Adrian couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. Although he supposed he should be happy to be going somewhere.

As Adrian and Charloss were bringing their items on board their ship, Adrian couldn't help but look and stare out over the sea for the first time. It is just as beautiful as he imagined it. The sight was soon ruined by his older brother's face. Startled, Adrian jumped back a little.

"What are you Looooking at?" Charloss inquired, he still seemed super disinterested about the idea of going somewhere. Even more so since father told him he can only bring three slaves. So he settled on his favorite Slave that was strong enough to carry him around, his favorite at telling him jokes, and his favorite female slave for well, something that Adrian could only assume would be slightly better than hell itself, or flesh-eating disease. Actually no, he takes that back, he is pretty sure she would prefer both to whatever sick twisted sexual fantasies his brother had. Adrian himself has always been interested in women, but well never was really surrounded by the best options in the Holy Land. He despised pretty much all of the women at home because of their outlook on the world. Because of that, he didn't really develop a very social personality, especially around women. He tended to get very awkward around them. He would usually think of the words to say but his mouth would usually let him down and he would be nothing but a bumbling idiot. Those weren't his fondest memories. He has gotten better over the years and can now actually speak to women pretty nicely, at least to ones he isn't attracted to.

"I was talkingggg to youu." Charloss cut his train of thought off as Adrian began to realize they were beginning to sail.

"Oh, sorry I was daydreaming, I don't know. This is the first time I have gotten to see the ocean, its … well, its beautiful really" Adrian replied.

Charloss sighed.

"It really isn't, in fact, I have never been more bored, and we just left." He moaned.

Adrian just rolled his eyes.

"Then go bother someone else." He replied

"Fine, my slaves have been quiet, I am going to go check upon them," Charloss replied while clapping his hands for his seat to come to him.

After Charloss left, Adrian stared off over the edge of the ship for hours, just taking in the sights of the ocean and some far off islands. Wishing he could be on them instead of this ship where he was barely wanted. Adrian had taken notice of the surrounding naval ships escorting them to East Blue, a journey cut short by them being able to pass through the calm belt with their specially designed ships. There were 5 navy shifts in all. Two behind, two beside and one in front. The Marine ship in front was bigger than others and was weirdly designed, at least to Adrian. It wasn't every day that you saw a Marine ship with a dog's head on the front.

A couple of days had passed, and Adrian was in his quarters eating his dinner. It was late at night and he had brought one of his East Blue books to see if he could read up on some of the islands in the area, specifically the one they were going to. Adrian remembered the name from his father, the Goa Kingdom. He finally found the page he was looking for when he was interrupted by a loud bang on the wall, followed by crying. It was the third consecutive night this has happened; he was really starting to get annoyed being in the room next to Charloss. From the sound of things, Charloss's favorite slave didn't listen to the command he gave her and smacked her into the wall. Oh, how Adrian despised his brother. He heard another smack, followed by a punch, and another couple of smacks and small screams before nothing but silence. Adrian actually started to fear for the girl's life before he started to hear crying, followed by suppressed moans and a light huffing noise that could only be made by a pig-like Charloss. Adrian was used to this by now. How many female slaves did Charloss go through since hitting puberty? He tried to remember but he lost count. They either got pregnant and became useless to him, in which they were murdered. Or they simply just didn't excite him anymore, and they were still murdered.

After about a minute the noises stopped, pointing out that Charloss was probably done and asleep by now. The Female Slave was probably cleaning herself up and trying to get what's left of Charloss out of her. Praying that she isn't pregnant with his baby. Adrian told himself to stay in his room and not get involved but that rarely worked out like that. He soon found himself outside of his room looking for the female slave. He assumed she was in the bathroom cleaning up and tried his best not to seem like a creep while he waited for a female stranger to come out of the restroom. After a while of him finding awkward poses to make that seemed the least creepy, she finally came out and immediately dropped to the floor bowing in front of him.

"Oh, no, no, no, no… Get up!" Adrian insisted whispering to the slave.

"As you wish master." She said coldly.

"Please don't call me that." Adrian's sweatdropped. He went to help her up but stopped when she winced at his motions towards her. He saw clearly the huge bruise over her forehead and the blackened eye as well as the broken nose. He tried his best to calm her as he motioned for her to sit down. She was surprised when Adrian joined her.

"Don't say it…" Adrian started, already knowing what she was going to say. "I don't really hold myself in the same esteem as my family and the rest of my kind." He continued.

The slave sat there silently, not sure whether to believe Adrian or not.

"I know it's probably hard to believe, but I promise you I am not going to hurt you…" Adrian brushed her hair out of her face revealing her bruises. The Slave fidgeted a little, trying to hide that what she is ashamed of. "Please, my lord it is unworthy of me to be seen like this…" she trailed off as she started to cry, partly from the pain and partly from the shame.

"Unworthy to who?" Adrian asked. "To me, you are still beautiful regardless of what your face looks like. No matter the scars on your face that doesn't change the real beauty that radiates from you."

The Slave began to cry, not being able to hold it in anymore.

"Isn't it better being yourself?" Adrian asked as he smiled a genuine smile. The slave smiled and nodded, for the first time in years she felt like she didn't need to be someone she isn't to please a master.

"You are a kind boy, what is your name?" The Slave asked.

"Adrian." He replied. "Yours?"

"E11176." She replied with a chuckle.

"Funny." He said sarcastically before joining her in her snicker.

"Elizabeth" she finally said.

"That's a beautiful name." He replied.

Adrian spent a little while longer talking with Elizabeth before finally heading back into his room. He spent a little while thinking about her. It's a funny thing he thought, I didn't have much trouble talking to her. He had another thought that the reason for that could be that he also looks down on her because she is a slave, not taking her seriously as a human because of her position in life. Adrian pushed that thought out of his mind and went to sleep.

The next morning Adrian was surprised that he wasn't woke up by his brother banging on the door. He got dressed and stumbled out of the room, looking into his brothers' room as he passed but it was empty. Must be on the deck he assumed. As he made his way up to the deck, he immediately noticed the huge man standing in the middle of the ship. He was tall and broad. He wore a three-piece gray suit with a dark blue undershirt and a yellow tie. Over his suit, he wore a marine jacket with the Vice Admiral Rank on the side. He must be the captain of the ship that is escorting us, Adrian thought. He had a gruff-looking face, wrinkled and weathered. He had a scar above his eye that kind of looked like a crescent moon. He had short gray hair and a gray goatee to match. He was talking to Adrian's father and he seemed rather angry about something.

Looking past the marine Adrian noticed Charloss staring off into the distance behind the ship. That's weird, he thought as he made his way over to where his brother is. As he approached, Adrian noticed a plume of smoke in the distance.

"Were we attacked?" He asked as he got to his brother.

Charloss, however, had a rather grim face. "She was unworthy."

Those words stopped Adrian dead in his tracks. She? Unworthy? His mind began to race with horror as he put those words together.

"what do you mean she was unworthy!? WHO?!" Adrian yelled at his brother. Grabbing him by his shirt. This clearly ticked Charloss off as he pushed Adrian off of him.

"DON" T TOUCH ME EVER AGAIN!" he yelled as multiple veins appeared in his head. "SHE WAS MINE TO DO WITH AS I PLEASED, SHE OUTLIVED HER USEFULNESS TO ME THE MOMENT SHE DECIDED TO SHOW THOSE UGLY WOUNDS TO ME!" he bellowed. Adrian raced to the edge of the boat to get a better view. "SINCE HER USEFULNESS WAS OVER, I PUSHED HER OVERBOARD! AND UNFORTUNATELY FOR HER AS SOON AS HER SLAVE COLLAR WAS FAR ENOUGH AWAY FROM OUR SHIP. IT EXPLODED, KILLING HER INSTANTLY WHICH IS TOO GOOD A MERCY FOR HER ANYWAY."

"Elizabeth," Adrian said softly as a tear began to roll down his eye.

"What was that?" Charloss added. "Did you just say her name, why do you know my slaves' name? and are you crying over a slave? What a disgrace! HAHAHAHAHA" Charloss bellowed as the rest of the nobles on the deck started bellowing in laughter with him.

Adrian turned and ran towards the large marine who was standing with his face down and grimacing, clearly, he was not a fan of what just happened either, but his duty kept him in line. That could not be said of Adrian, however. He grabbed the marine by his suit and started yelling at him.

"AREN'T YOU MARINES SUPPOSED TO PROTECT INNOCENT PEOPLE! NOT JUST STAND BY AND LET THEM GET MURDERED BY SHIT PIECES OF TRASH LIKE…" The marine was about to open his mouth when…

BANG

The marine's eyes shot open in surprise. He immediately surveyed the scene before looking down in horror. Adrian still had a ringing in his ears as he turned around. He started to feel a sharp pain in his shoulder, as he reached up to feel it. His hand was meet with blood, as he looked to survey the wound, he concluded that his right shoulder was indeed just shot. "you bastard…" he said as he faded into unconsciousness.

A couple of days had passed before Adrian woke up in the ship's medical room. He was alone, his wound was bandaged, and he was laying on a bed by the window. As he stared out of it, all he could think about was Elizabeth. Her smile, her laugh, he couldn't help but think about how she probably felt alone in the middle of the ocean, not knowing when her collar was going to explode. Is she finally at piece he wondered? He laid there staring out the window for what seemed like hours. The door to the medical room spun open suddenly as his father entered the room. The conversation only lasted a couple of minutes, but it pretty much boiled down to how this was his fault for insulting the next in line, and that next time he should keep that in mind. Another few hours flew by before the door opened again. This time it was the marine.

"Kid, I see you are doing better!" The marine yelled laughing as he sat beside the bed and pulled out some crackers. Once he noticed that Adrian's face didn't lighten, he took a more serious tone.

"My name is Garp, and you were right. We Marines are supposed to be there to protect the innocent. But there is an order to things that not even I can stop."

Adrian gave him a side-eye at this and let him continue.

"You Celestial Dragons run a tight ship on the Marines…"

"DON'T COMPARE ME TO THEM!" Adrian interrupted.

"Hmph, Regardless, it is an act of treason to speak out against them. The only reason your alive is because your one of them." Garp Continued.

"To be honest, I hate the World Nobles, I rejected the position of Admiral numerous times because I refuse to directly serve them." Garp sighed. "I only took this gig guarding them because it gave me an excuse to see my grandson…" Garp bites into one of his cookies before continuing. "But I should have known it would go sideways somehow, it always does."

"I have made up my mind," Adrian said, catching Garp off guard.

"Oh? About what?" he asked intrigued.

"For the longest time, I have wondered if I fit in with the nobles, If I truly am one of them." He raised one of his fists in the air, grabbing at nothing. "But I am not! I am nothing like them, I _despise_ them! I want to bring their whole system down."

Garp laughed. "Don't let them hear you say that kid!" Garp in his laughter patted Adrian on the chest. "OWWWWW"… "SORRRY"

After Garp had left, Adrian had nothing left to think about and just kept his eyes forward. Forward to the future.

Another two days passed before they finally started to arrive at the Goa Kingdom. Adrian was finally healthy enough to be walking around and preferred to be outside as his first real island came into view. He also preferred to keep a rather large distance from his family. As he was looking out over the coast, he couldn't help but notice a small dingy making its way out to sea. He followed it across the ship as he noticed it was getting closer. He managed to make out a small child on board. That's weird, he thought. Why would a small child be sailing out to sea like this? Then Adrian noticed how dangerously close to the Celestial Ship he was getting. He tried to wave him down but to no avail because of the bandages on his arm. He was about to shout when beside him flew a missile, aimed directly at the small boat. It was a direct hit.

Adrian's faced dropped. "He was just a little boy…" he said defeated.

"he was an eyesore, and he dared enter the same path as us gods!" Charloss spat as he walked beside Adrian with his bazooka. "My aim is getting better though!" he said with a smile.

Adrian looked at him with murderous intent.

"What is that look for?" Charloss said as his eye twitched.

"Nothing!" Adrian said quickly looking away.

After a while, they had docked. Adrian made sure he was the first off the boat. He slides past all the Goa Kingdom Nobles that are there to greet them and made for the side of the dock to stay out of view. He looked out where the kids' boat had been and followed it back to the shore where he saw two other small kids currently running his way. And they looked mad. Wait, were those metal pipes they were carrying?

He soon found out the hard way as the smaller raven haired boy met his metal pipe with Adrian's chest, upsetting his wound. The older boy with freckles' pipe met his face, and Adrian was knocked cleanly to the ground as the boys continued toward the rest of the world nobles. The commotion was noticed, and a small panic struck as they just realized a world noble was hit. Charloss calmed the crowd as he said it was just kids and that he would take care of it. No one imagined he would bring the bazooka back out. He took aim at the kids, but before he could fire, he stopped. The Kids were grabbed by the back of their collars and flung backwards by Adrian.

"YOU WILL NOT HURT THESE CHILDREN!" He yelled.

"THEN YOU DIE WITH THEM!" Charloss yelled as he shoots the bazooka at his treasonous brother.

As the shell came closer, Adrian couldn't imagine how this day could get worse. He was really tired of getting shot at.

The shell came closer.

Closer.

Closer…

BOOOOOOMM!

The beach was rocked by the explosion. When the smoke cleared there was nothing left but ash.

"I got them all!" Charloss shouted in joy as he danced before joining his father on the way to Goa Castle.

~ A Few Days Later ~

Adrian woke up in the middle of the woods. He couldn't move, his body was covered in wounds from the explosion. Luckily Charloss's aim was bad enough to hit in front of Adrian, instead of it being a direct hit. He was bandaged hastily but it served its purpose. As he looked around, he noticed he was surrounded by those kids.

"I suppose you guys saved me. Where are the nobles?" he asked.

"Their gone." The older boy with freckles said.

"You have been out for a couple of days! Shishishishi." The younger boy laughed.

"Is that so? Its probably for the best then." Adrian said as he tried to sit up.

"Why?" the older boy said suspiciously.

Adrian had no choice but to explain his life story. After he finished the younger one looked confused and the older one remained silent.

"So, you're not so bad after all! You did save us! Hahaha" the younger one sure has a lot of energy, Adrian thought.

"why turn your back on the nobles?" the older boy asked.

"You know why, you _saw_ why. That boy, I'm sorry…" He couldn't finish before he was cut off.

"We don't need a world nobles' pity!" the older boy roared.

"I am not a world noble! I am going to end their Tyranny! I promise you!" Adrian yelled with all his intent, shutting the older boy up. Who then sighed and scratched his head.

"Well, you are pretty useless if even the nobles cast you out" The Older boy joked.

"SHUT THE HELL UP! YOU WANT TO GET YOUR ASS BEAT!" Adrian yelled with spiky teeth causing the two boys to laugh.

"I'm Ace!" said the older boy as he pointed at the younger one. "And that is Luffy! We are brothers by bond!" The younger boy cut in "Nice to meet you! I am going to be King of the Pirates!" That statement started an argument between the two boys about who would be king of the pirates. Adrian just relaxed and chuckled at their antics.

Over the next few weeks that Adrian was healing from his wounds, He was getting to know Luffy and Ace. Eventually, their infectious personalities infected him as well, as He laughed, cried, and argued with the boys. Once his wounds were fully healed, Adrian immediately made his intentions known that he wanted to stay with the boys to train and set out with them one day. They happily agreed and started their training.

~ 7 Years Later ~

Luffy and Adrian Stood at the coast ready to see Ace off. He decided that he didn't want to wait anymore and wanted to head out to form his own crew. Adrian decided to stay with Luffy and set out with him, because well somebody needed to watch out after his idiot little brother. Aced actually agreed with this and approved of him joining luffy's crew. Since Adrian had no plans to start his own crew, he was content with riding with Luffy because he knew it would eventually lead him to his goal.

After Ace had left, Adrian turned to Luffy and started a bet with him that he could beat him back to the clubhouse. Luffy gladly accepted. Luffy sourly lost.

~ 3 Years Later ~

Luffy stood overlooking his village for the final time. He was deep in thought of the memories he had of the place when he was shoved from behind. He turned around to see his older brother Adrian standing over him. Adrian smiled at him and pointed his finger at the bar and told him…

"Come on! It's almost time for us to leave! But we have to grab supplies for the trip from Makinos Bar!" He said as he raced the younger man into town.

They eventually made it to the bar, as Adrian was the nimbler of the two, he was first, again. They rushed to the counter to have one more meal before they set off. As Adrian looked around the room, he finally spotted Makino as she smiled at him. He made sure to smile back before Luffy noticed. Adrian was always close to Makino just as Luffy was but over the last 3 years he began to get much closer. She actually taught him how to speak to women! Well, that and many other things. He decided not to think about it since he didn't want to excite himself over past memories at the moment. As Makino walked over to get their orders, Adrian made sure to take her in one more time. She was gorgeous, even at a slightly older age. She dressed very modestly but you could tell by the way the dress she wore hugged her thighs that she had some nice features, and oh man did Adrian love the things he saw those features do over the years. Luffy yelling for meat snapped him out of his stare and he ordered some as well. He thought about the last ten years as he ate, how he watched Luffy grow up before his eyes, he couldn't help but feel proud of his 17-year-old little brother. Adrian himself was now 23, he was a few inches taller than Luffy, probably about Aces height. He was not as scrawny looking as his younger brother, sporting more muscle, which he showed off by wearing just a white collared button up shirt with the buttons undone showing off his abs and his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He also wore fitted black pants that Makino bought, and she thought he looked super cute in, as well as plain black shoes to match. His face is just as defined as it was before, with an even stronger jawline and piercing brown eyes. He has added a little bit of scruff to his face, having a full 5'o clock shadow. His hair is little bit longer now, about medium length for a guy he supposes, long enough for him to be able to slick it backward. Makino also likes that, she loves being able to run her hands through his hair, thinking about not being able to feel that again has brought a feeling of depression to Adrian.

In terms of pure physical strength his younger brother had him beat, but Adrian wasn't far behind. While his brother was a fighting genius, Adrian was a tactical one. He knew exactly what angle and distance he needed to take out his target and could immediately tell his foes strengths and weaknesses in order to come up with a plan to defeat them, and he mastered the bow to keep up with his intellect. But he also made a habit of learning the sword, becoming proficient enough with it to beat every dojo master in the Goa Kingdom, though he wouldn't call himself a master swordsmen, considering how low the bar was set for swordsman from the East Blue. He does prefer to use a sword as much as possible though. Just so he doesn't have to go back and pick up his arrows. He learned a little bit of hand to hand combat over the years of sparing together with Luffy as well.

After their meal, they said their goodbyes, with Adrian sneaking a quick kiss of Makino before departing and meeting each other at the harbor where their small dingy awaited. Luffy with his straw hat and Adrian with his bow on his back and his Black colored Bamboo Shirasaya sword on his hip. His sword wasn't named, and it just looked like a bamboo stick when it was concealed, which Adrian used as a Bamboo Staff when he didn't want to seriously hurt his opponent. He got it for free from a shop because it had a defect in the craftsmanship that makes the blade have a red hue when indirect light and no customer wanted to buy it. He decided to name the blade himself even if it didn't have an official one. He decided on naming his blade '_Revenant_' based on his and the swords' "return" from the dead.

Adrian and Luffy boarded the dingy and set off on a path for adventure together.

"Oh, I think an old friend wants to say goodbye Luffy!" Adrian said as the Lord of the Coast rose out of the water.

"Fine by me" he said as he reared a punch that sent the monster flying. Adrian just sat back and relaxed, happy that he has found a place where he belongs and getting ready to start a new journey.

TO BE CONTINUED…

**Authors Corner –**

**I love the SBS's that Oda does after each volume and I wanted to do something similar after each chapter! I wanted a space where I could write about some of my thoughts that propelled me to write the things that happened in the current chapter or rants about some frustrating story elements I had to workaround. Who knows, maybe someone out there actually likes reading the authors input on things. Since this is my first chapter, what I wanted to focus on first was the Original Character and why I decided to have the harem be around him.**

**First, I want to start by saying my original plan for this story wasn't even going to include an original character. I'm normally not interested in stories that include them because it usually seems like wish fulfillment on the authors part and them wanting to include themselves in the story to be with the characters. However, the more stories I read that included harems, the more I realized they are all the same. Luffy restarting his journey whether through time travel or some other weird explanation; He usually gets a different devil fruit for some reason and is way too overpowered at the start, He is somehow 10,000 times smarter, and all the women magically love him after he says like 3 words. **

**I really wanted to stay true to the characters, or as true as I could considering on who I plan on adding to the crew! But that's all hush-hush for now. With my wish to be as faithful to Oda's characters as I can be, I decided to not have the harem based around any of the current straw hats. Luffy has never been interested in women so he is out, Zoro doesn't really seem like he cares either, Usopp is well Usopp and who wants to write about that, Sanji is just too annoying for any girl to actually be interested in (in fact they all seem annoyed by this side of him), Chopper is too innocent, Franky is too weird and in the same boat as Usopp for me, and Brook doesn't have the necessary body parts to fulfill what I am going for with the story. Jinbe isn't fully part of the crew yet but by the time I get to Wano, he probably will be, but I don't want it to be about him either.**

**Which brings me to Adrian. First and foremost, I didn't want it to seem like I was just adding myself and my personality into the character, I wanted Adrian to seem like his own character that could exist inside the story. It also made the most sense to me considering the girls must have some sort of sexual tension build up considering none of the guys show interest in them and they don't seem interested in the one who does. So, in comes Adrian to help relieve some of that. It also will help greatly to add to the story when it comes to a creativity standpoint because I can shape him in ways I couldn't with the already established characters. I decided to make him strong so it wouldn't make me limit his character in combat and him focusing on a bow just seemed unique to me even if Usopp is also a sniper type character. Adrian is proficient with a sword, although he will be a tier or two lower than Zoro when it comes to swordsmanship, and his fists. Think of him like having a prime CW Green Arrow type of skill set. After reading that you probably just figured out where I got the name Adrian from if you have seen the show.**

**I want this to be an organic relationship though, I want Adrian to fit in the Straw Hats as a friend, and within the girls, who I promise will be more than just Nami and Robin, love life. I don't want it to be a thing where at the end of her introduction chapter Nami is already dropping her panties. That isn't realistic to me and I prefer an actual build up in the relationship between the girls and Adrian, as well as the girls and each other to explain why they would be ok sharing and being a part of a harem. I am also flirting with the idea of having the girls be into each other, It would make it easier on me as an author in explaining why they would be ok with the harem, as well open up some possibly great story moments for me to write about, especially Robins devil fruit ability which already gives me a lot of potential ideas with both Adrian and the other females. I am also going to be respectful about this as well, so no super excessive lemon scenes or anything like that, there will definitely be some lemon for sure, but they will be earned and won't be overly detailed for anyone who isn't into that stuff. **

**The last thing I want to talk about is what the story will encompass and how far I am planning to go. The second thing about these types of stories I notice after the similar plot elements is that none of them are finished. My goal is to continue this until completion. I can't speak on how often this will be updated, but I'm shooting for at least every two or three weeks with how long I plan to make the chapters. I wish I could do more but, you know, life. I work a full-time job and have school so its basically whenever I can get some free time.**

**As far as story content goes, I plan to start at the beginning and go through the whole story. I plan to take my time to really build up the characters so hopefully by the time I am nearing Wano, The Canon story will be much further along. I am going to be following the same plot points as the original story, but thanks to both fear of copyright and my own admitted laziness, its not going to be a one-one retelling. I am mainly going to focus on the characters while they are on the ship and them building their relationships. I will follow them during the arcs to highlight important moments from the arc that I feel will add to my own story. I will be changing some elements of the story as I go but nothing to serious outside of the original character and the bigger Straw-Hat Crew as I add more females for harem purposes. I am open to taking suggestions on who you guys would like to see added to the harem, leave any suggestions in the review. **

**Wow, I apologize for how long this Authors Corner turned out, if you read all of it thank you! I promise they won't all be this long I just wanted to get the basics of my plans for this story out of the way. I also would love to consider answering your guys' questions here as well, kind of like the SBS's. Any question is allowed! Whether it's about my story, my thoughts on the actual One Piece story, or even questions about me if you care that me much! You can leave them in the review section or message me them and I can leave your name anonymous if you want.**

**I plan on this being a huge multi-chapter project, so I won't be starting any other stories as I want this to be my only focus.**

**Thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAMER – I DON'T OWN ONE PIECE. ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO ODA**

Adrian wasn't sure how long he and Luffy had been drifting in the ocean. Neither he nor his captain had any sort of navigating ability. In hindsight, he thought that it would have probably been better had they at least bought a map of the nearby islands. At least then he would have been able to steer them in the right direction. As it stood now, they were just drifting in the ocean until they either died or made landfall. Adrian Chuckled at the thought of all their hard training over the last 10 years being wasted because they got lost immediately after setting out. He missed Makino too, especially her food considering they had burned through all their supplies already. His captain seemed to be in a better mood, despite the fact of them being lost and down to just apples as food rations.

"Luffy, I think we are lost" Adrian finally admitted.

Luffy however seemed confused. "Lost? How are we lost when we know exactly where we are!" He stated.

"Where the hell do you think that is!" Adrian yelled back with spiked teeth.

"The ocean" the straw hat wearing young man answered back matter of fact.

"…. I hate you" Adrian sighed as he leaned back against the small boat.

He stared into the clouds, thinking about all the choices that led him to starving on a small boat. He figured it was best not to dwell on it too much and pushed those memories aside. He did after all come very willingly with his reckless younger brother. He should have known there would be setbacks, he just didn't think they would happen this early.

They had been drifting for a while longer when Adrian decided to finally break the silence.

"Luffy besides me who else are you looking for to join our crew?" Adrian never really asked what Luffy's ideal crew would be before. He is now starting to consider that no one would be crazy enough to join them.

"Well first we need to get the most important part of any pirate crew!" Luffy declared with a serious face. "A Musician!"

This caused him to immediately get smacked over the head by Adrian. "A musician is the lowest priority!". Adrian continued. "We Should at least find a navigator, cook, and doctor first." Adrian was just listing off the things that seemed most useful to have on a ship to him. Luffy was pouting in the corner now because he didn't think having a musician was such a bad idea.

"what type of people are you looking for?" Adrian asked another question. "You want some scary looking guys with no future to do our bidding?" he chuckled, that was all he was told about pirates as a kid so that's really all he could imagine.

"I don't really know..." He said with a smile on his face. "I guess we will know when we know." Adrian couldn't help but smile at the simplistic answer, but that was Luffy for you.

Adrian and Luffy have been goofing off for the better part of days now on the small dingy with absolutely no sign of any islands. As Adrian laid against the ship he looked up and noticed Luffy holding and staring intently at his straw hat. He thought at first the young man had gone insane and was planning on eating the hat, but then he noticed his captain was smiling.

"You never did tell me how you got that hat" Adrian said. He was always curious why Luffy was so protective of it and Luffy wasn't really one to talk about his past.

"Oh this? It was given to me by Shanks" Luffy said smiling. Adrian was sure he heard that name before back in the Holy Land, between whispers of the adult nobles, but he was never able to hear the rest of it. He decided to not to think about it too hard and instead focused on the rest of Luffy's story. Luffy did his best to make sure he didn't miss out on a single story beat about his time with Shanks. He made sure to bring up how he got his Devil Fruit and how Shanks and his crew reacted. He brought up the mountain bandits that came in and trashed Makinos bar, and how Shanks and his crew just laughed it off. He brought up how much that really pissed him off at the time and how he went to go challenge the bandits for shanks honor. He quickly skipped over the part where he was beaten easily and decided to focus on how awesome Shanks looked when he showed up to stop the bandits. Once he got to the part where Shanks sacrificed his arm to save the young boy, Adrian had to stop to bring up how ridiculous it sounded that Shanks just stared at the monster and it ran away. Luffy shrugged and said that he was too busy crying to really notice at the time but got excited how cool it made Shanks look. The story went for a little while longer, devolving into stories of Luffy and his grandfather. Adrian was starting to black out at this point, eventually giving way to sleep.

Adrian's peaceful dreams were soon interrupted by a loud crashing sound, then a massive weight hitting him in his head. As he opened his eyes, he saw nothing but red. It didn't take long for him to notice that Luffy was laying on top of him.

"GET OFF!" he yelled pushing Luffy off him. It also didn't take long for him to see the cause of the commotion though. "Ah Shi..." he started.

"Why did you throw me!" Luffy got up yelling, apparently, he was asleep as well. All Adrian could do was point and when Luffy followed his finger his eyes widened in terror.

"IT'S A WHIRLPOOL!" He screamed. Adrian already knew it was too late to get out of its currents, so he decided to act quickly. He ran up to the barrel they were keeping their apples in and emptied its contents out onto the boat floor. He grabbed Luffy by the collar and slammed him inside.

"Hey what are you doing!" Luffy yelled annoyed.

"You're a devil fruit user! If you fall into the water you're done! This barrel should be able to keep you afloat and not allow too much water in." he said as he put the lid over the barrel. He then gripped the sides as hard as he could, praying that he wouldn't let go as he and his brother got swallowed up by the massive whirlpool.

~ A FEW HOURS LATER ~

A cruise ship that was carrying passengers from one island to the next was currently enjoying the peaceful travel when two of the lookouts spotted something off the side of ship. As they got a closer look at the object, they noticed that it was a man hanging desperately off the side of a barrel. As they pulled the man and barrel onto the ship, they noticed how heavy the barrel was. Once they got the two on board, they laid the man down and made sure he was still alive, once they confirmed he was, they moved their attention to the barrel. For as heavy as it was, they wondered if treasure could potentially be in there, or maybe even some wine. They didn't get a chance to confirm their theories however as the boat was soon rocked by cannon fire. Alarms went off and screams could be heard across the deck as they soon realized they were under attack by the Alvida Pirates.

The young man slept through most of the initial attack until the Alvida Pirates started to board the cruise ship. Four of the Alvida Pirates found their way to where the knocked-out man and the barrel where. The youngest of the pirates, a pink haired boy by the name of Colby, suggested they see what is in the barrel. He brought up that it would be weird for just a normal storage barrel to be out in the open like this, so it must be something valuable. Two of the bigger pirates agreed and they prepared their swords, raising them up into the air to bring them down to smash open the barrel. In the same instant they brought their swords down, they were met not with the barrel, but what looked like a bamboo staff. They were taken by surprise as the unconscious man from before was suddenly awake and on his knees, holding the staff that blocked both of their swords. He was still however coughing up water and did not seem to be completely focused on the pirates. They tried to take advantage of this by raising their swords again, this time to strike the man but were soon stopped as the top of the barrel cracked open. What came out was not treasure or wine, but another young man. His fists connected with the jaws of the two pirates who fell to the floor unconscious. The third pirate panicked and ran out of the room yelling his captains name.

"That was a great nap!" Luffy yelled excitedly. He was soon hit on the back of the head by the end of Adrian's staff.

"You idiot! What about that was great! We could have died!" Adrian yelled with spiky teeth at his captain.

"Yeah, but we didn't, so its fine." Luffy replied while laughing. "By the way, who are these guys?" he asked just now catching on to where he was.

"Well they are obviously pirates, they must be robbing this ship we are on…" Adrian took a few looks around before deciding, "This is a cruise ship so it would have been an easy target." Adrian then focuses his eyes on the young pinked haired man and pointed the end of his staff at him. The young boy began to panic and cry. "Tell us what's going on here, now!" Adrian commanded. After the boy composed himself and told them his name, he went on tell them his whole life story about how he was kidnapped by the Alvida Pirates and forced to be their cabin boy and his dream of being a marine. He told them about the ship they're on and how it was currently attacked as well.

"Oh, so you are just a pathetic weakling huh?" Luffy said laughing. Adrian couldn't help but silently agree but this was no time to just be standing around. He told Luffy that he should stay with Colby and collect supplies while he went out and searched for a way off the boat. He trusted himself to be quitter than Luffy and had the best chance of not getting caught.

Of course, with all the turmoil going on it was hard for Adrian to really get anywhere. There were so many people running and screaming for lifeboats he doubted any would be left. As he made his up to the top of the ship unnoticed, he decided if he could find the captain of the cruise ship just in case, he knew of any way off besides the lifeboats. He made his way to the captain quarters and peaked inside. He couldn't see anything at first except for a big boulder in the middle of the room. That was a weird decoration peace he thought. Wait, did it just move?

Turns out that wasn't a large round decoration but a person, a large round woman. She seemed to be pre-occupied talking to the pirate that got away from them earlier. Adrian scanned the room seeing if he could find the captain anywhere, but he wasn't around, must have been one of the first to abandon ship then. Adrian was thinking what his next move could be when a large shadow circled over him. The next thing he knew he was flying out onto the deck with the pirate from earlier, who had been thrown into him and they both went flying outside. The big woman soon appeared over them.

"So, you think I was some fat old hag huh!" she yelled. Adrian assumed she was talking about the pirate who was laying on top of him. He pushed the man off and tried to stand up but was stopped when he realized his foot was caught under some debris. _Crap_, he thought.

"Do you also think I'm a fat old hag boy!" she yelled getting closer to Adrian. He knew he had to create some distraction until he got his leg free.

"Regardless of what your outside appearance looks like right now, real beauty comes from within. Your body can always be changed, but what's on the inside is what matters!" he hoped those really cheesy words would at least stop her for a few seconds, and it did. She stood frozen in place, a look of shock on her face. No one had ever told her that she had the ability to be beautiful just because of what's on the inside. Everyone else has always judged her because of her obesity. But this man looked right through that. Who was he? No! she shook those thoughts from her mind. He must be trying to trick her too escape!

"Don't think me some idiot, boy!" she charged at him, and she was surprisingly fast for her size. Adrian was so caught up in the fact that cheesy line stopped her to remember to undue his foot. She was quickly upon him bringing the full might of her humongous club with her. Adrian was not liking how this day was going, he was really started to get tired of constantly being hit!

It was a direct hit that sent him flying from the ship. Luckily for Adrian, Alvida's ships mast was directly in the way of his flight and he smashed into it, falling to the deck of her ship. All in all, he considered himself lucky, it would have been annoying to have to swim all the way back to the ship and now his foot was free! So, that was a plus. The club didn't hurt all that bad, at least not compared to the punches Garp could deliver, Adrian shuddered at the thought. He started to get up and dust himself off when he noticed he had landed right in front of girl. An Orange haired girl, a very gorgeous orange haired girl. Adrian couldn't keep his eyes off her. Her orange hair was short, but it suited her, she had beautiful orange eyes and an angel like face. She was wearing a white cropped shirt with blue stripes that showed off her fit stomach and the shirt had a deep V-neck, that along with how tight the shirt was completely showed how big her cleavage is. She was obviously not shy about showing them off either as the chilly air and the tight shirt proved that she wasn't wearing a bra underneath. She was also wearing a tight orange skirt that ended just below her ass, again she seemed to want to show off how thick her thighs were, the skirt hugged her round ass well too. The last thing she liked to show off was her long slender legs as well. She was undoubtably the most gorgeous woman Adrian had ever saw. He was, however, not so star struck by her appearance to not notice the large bag of gold she had on her back. _Ah, I see_, he thought. She must dress that way to help her steal from male pirates, her body probably makes it easy enough to get them close and knock them out. But stealing from pirates still makes her a thief, which unfortunately, meant she probably wasn't the best soul mate in the world.

The girl in question must have thought Adrian was one of the Alvida Pirates because she promptly screamed … and then kicked him in the nuts.

"I'm … not … one … of … them." He managed to get out as he fell to the ground in pain. The day just got worse.

The girl lowered one of the Alvida Pirates ships spare rafts into the water and looked back and stuck out her tongue "Thanks for covering for me boss!" she yelled as she jumped down onto the ship.

"Boss?" he muttered. What was she going on about now?

"So you are that thief's boss huh?" a deep voice called out. Adrian looked and noticed that he was surrounded by 5 pirates now, most likely the ones left to guard the ship and treasure. He was starting to see what that girls plan was. _She is smart I will give her that_, he thought. He smiled as he stood up, grabbing his bamboo staff from his waist as he did.

"So, what if I am?" he said as he glared at the men with a devils look in his eye. He had taken enough beatings today, he wanted to get some anger off his chest. "What are you guys going to do about it?" he goaded them on trying to pick a fight.

The first pirate rushed him with his sword over his head trying to bring it down in a Vertical cut, which Adrian swiftly dodged, then shoved his hand straight into the pirate's face. With the force of his movements, he brought the pirate headfirst into the floor, shattering the ground and knocking the pirate unconscious. The new next two pirates charged at once, trying the same vertical cut again. Adrian blocked both of them at the same time with his makeshift staff, that again was really just a sword in its scabbard that he liked to use as a staff. While he had them stuck, he quickly used his other hand to grab the handle at the end of the scabbard and pull out his blade, '_Revenant_'. While he was still blocking their swords with the scabbard, he used his own sword to slice them across the chest, bringing them both down. The fourth pirate rushed him, slashing his sword multiple times, all of which Adrian expertly dodged. The pirate vertically sliced his sword down straight into the ground, Adrian shoved his foot on it to keep it pinned down as he used his scabbard to hit the pirate over the head knocking him out. The last pirate stood in fear as Adrian pointed his sword at him. The pirate finally charged, and Adrian did nothing but slightly turn his blade at an angle, causing the sunlight to reflect bright red off of the sword into the pirate's eyes, temporarily blinding him. In the split second it took him to regain his eyesight, Adrian was already upon him, bringing his sword down diagonally across his chest. As he fell Adrian flicked the blood off his blade and slide it back into its scabbard.

He jumped back over to the cruise ship in time to see Luffy scaring the crap out of the pirate crew with his rubber abilities. Alvida didn't seem too concerned and started making her way towards him. Adrian scanned the rest of the cruise ship to see a group of pirates making their way towards Colby. The young man looks like he finally grew some balls as he was standing his ground, but Adrian knew he wasn't going to last long if he didn't help. He took his bow off his back as well as one arrow for each of the pirates. He lined the arrows up one by one along his bow and took aim. He fired all of them at the same time, and all of them found their mark downing each of the pirates. Adrian jumped down to where Colby was to make sure he was ok, and both of them walked back to where Luffy was. They arrived just in time to see Luffy send Alvida flying with his Gomu-Gomu No Bullet attack. As they watched her fly, they began to celebrate a little until more canon fire rocked the ship. Looking around they noticed that this time it was from the marines. Adrian pointed them in the direction of Alvida's second smaller boat they could use to escape, and they were off. Colby decided this probably wasn't the best time to try to join the marines, so he joined them in their escape instead.

Adrian was rather displeased with the fact that they seem to be floating aimlessly again. Colby talked a big game about having some basic navigational ability, but its been 3 days, and still no island. Outside of Luffy's general antics, there wasn't much entertainment. Adrian passed most of the time by sleeping, but when he was awake, he couldn't keep his mind from going back to the orange haired girl. Everything about her completely occupied his mind, from her gorgeous face, to her amazing body. He sighed, there was no way he was going to see her again, so it was best if he just did his best to get her out of his mind. He joined in on the conversation Colby was having with Luffy about the island they were going to, or the island he said he was taking them to anyway. Apparently, it has a marine base on it he wants to try to join, but he was scared because he heard they were currently holding a very dangerous prisoner. This peaked both Adrian's and Luffy's interest. As Colby explained it, this man was a real demon. A pirate hunter in fact. Adrian was a little skeptical about Colby's retelling of him being a demon, but at the same time he found it hard to believe a pirate hunter would want to join a pirate crew. This didn't stop Luffy from getting excited at the prospect of him joining though.

Within a few days they had reached the island. Adrian supposes he was a little too quick to judge the kid's ability, but he was happy to be on land again regardless. The port town they arrived at was bustling with life, and Adrian could see the big marine base in the distance. He supposed that should be their first stop since they wanted to visit the pirate hunter, who they learned was named Roanora Zoro. As they made their way through town, they noticed a couple of strange happenings. First, all of the citizens seemed terrified at the mere mention of Zoro's name, which Adrian supposed wasn't too strange given his reputation. Second, the same exact reaction happened after mentioning the name of the commanding officer on the island, Morgan. This one worried Adrian a little bit more, someone who has put that much fear into his citizens must be a problem. They continued their way to the base and looked over the edge. They saw the man named Zoro, who was currently tied to a post in the courtyard. There was a small girl currently standing in front of him, handing him what looked like food. They were soon joined by a handful of marines and a rather ugly looking dude in a purple suit with blonde hair. Adrian couldn't make out what they were saying but it didn't look good for the girl. She was soon tossed over the fence by one of the marines and Luffy dove to catch her.

Adrian stayed with the girl while Luffy went over the fence to talk to Zoro to see if he would be interested in joining the crew. He made sure the girl was ok before he started asking her questions about how she knew Zoro. The girl explained how him being locked up was her fault, and that she wanted to bring him food so he wouldn't starve. Before she could go on about how he was locked up, Luffy returned.

"What did he say?" Adrian asked already knowing the answer.

"He said he would think about it!" Luffy replied laughing.

"So, he said no." Adrian replied sighing.

They went back to the bar where the girls mother worked. She finished telling them the story of how Zoro saved her from the blonde headed marines attack dogs. Apparently because of this, he was given a deal that if he could last one month out there on that post then he would be let go. He was only 3 days away from completing his end of the bargain. Adrian couldn't help but feel impressed. He supposes he isn't much a demon at all, but he suspected that from the beginning to be honest. This just confirmed to Luffy that he was the one that was next to join their crew.

Just then the door to the restaurant swung open and the blonde haired marine from earlier entered. He was followed by two marines and he seemed to be in high spirits about something. He sat down at the bar and ordered food, he was talking pretty loudly about how he was going to go back on his deal and execute the pirate hunter tomorrow. In an instant Luffy was upon him, smashing his head into the counter before pulling him up and yelling at him to explain. Adrian had his sword drawn at the other marines warning them not to interfere. After Luffy let him go, the young man ran out of the restaurant screaming something about his father as the other two marines followed him out. Adrian put his sword back in his scabbard and looked at his captain.

"We are going to get Zoro to join our crew." He stated as he started walking out of the restaurant. Adrian followed after him as they marched on towards the base.

They made sure to waste no time making it straight to Zoro. He seemed a little annoyed that the boy from earlier was back with a friend. He started yelling that he already told the Straw Hat kid that he wasn't going to join, which Adrian patted himself on the back for guessing correctly. However, the pirate hunter's mood soon changed when they filled him in on how the yellowed haired marine was going to have him executed before he could be set free. This left Zoro speechless, but after awhile he said he would make them a deal. He didn't care how he became the worlds greatest swordsman, whether above the law or below it, he just wanted to be freed to achieve that dream. So, he told the duo before him that if they could free him and get his swords back then he would join their crew. This made his captain smile widely, as he began to run to get the swordsman's swords.

"It's this way you idiot!" Adrian yelled after his captain who was running in the opposite direction from the base.

As they arrived at the base, they began to formulate a plan. Adrian said it would be best to split up since the base is so huge, telling Luffy to go up, while he started at the bottom. The plan was to meet in the middle of the base with one of them hopefully finding the swords.

Adrian went into the base with his bow already drawn, He didn't much care to kill marines who were just scared of their boss, so he pulled out a new type of arrow he created. He called it a Blunt Force Arrow, since it replaced the sharp tip with a solid but blunt piece of iron. He made his way, room to room, looking for Zoro's swords. He eventually made it to the end of the first floor when he saw a door already cracked open a bit. He slowly approached the door and peaked around the corner to see who was inside. The room was huge and adorned with a lot of expensive looking stuff, on the wall was a portrait of someone that Adrian could only assume was Morgan. _So, this is the head marines' room huh?_ He thought to himself. He didn't seem to see anyone, so he entered. He got all the way to the desk when a figure quickly popped up from behind it. It was the orange haired girl from before!

"Are you following me?!" they both yelled at each other simultaneously with sharp teeth. Adrian composed himself before taking another look at the woman. She was just as beautiful as she was before, she was also still wearing the same clothes so she must of came straight here from Alvida's boat. Adrian couldn't help but notice it was pretty clear she was wearing a bra now, confirming his theory that she only took it off as a distraction for the pirates. Adrian was a little saddened that he couldn't see her little friends peaking out at him anymore but quickly pushed those thoughts out of his mind and aimed his bow at her.

"Are you really going to shoot a girl?" She said softly, trying to put on a cute face. Adrian blushed a little but stood firm.

"Well, you're clearly more than just a girl, I'd add really sneaky, a great thief, and wildly gorgeous." Adrian wasn't really sure why he added that last part. "Don't think I haven't forgotten what you did on the boat with you making me your fall guy, and then kicking me in the nuts!" he was starting to get angry just thinking about it.

"Aww, I thought a big strong guy like you could easily handle a few lowly pirates, and I was correct it seems, since you're here…" She got close to him keeping her innocent cute face up and adding a wink. "Did you want a reward for saving your favorite employeeeeeee." She moaned into his ear as she pushed her massive boobs into his chest making sure he had no choice but to feel them, and they were super soft. Adrian tried to look away to hide his blush, but he soon regrets letting her get this close, because after another quick kick, he was soon on his way to the floor.

"Could you please leave my testicles alone" He cried ass he hit the floor. She did nothing but stick out her tongue at him and huff something about all men being the same before making her way back to the desk to pick up a map, which was clearly her target.

"I think I heard some noise coming from the Captains room!" Some voices from outside rang out. Adrian was still on the floor in pain when the three marines came in. The first came up to Adrian and stated that he didn't know what he was doing but any intruder was sentenced to die by orders of Captain Morgan and began to draw his blade. Before he could bring it down on the man however, Adrian flipped over on his back and quickly drew the Blunt Force Arrow and released it into the face of the marine, knocking him unconscious. Adrian quickly flip up onto his feet as he grabbed the marine's sword out of the air and pointed it at the other two, hoping to scare them off. However, they still charged, and Adrian was forced to knock them out with the back of the blade. He couldn't help but admire their commitment as he tossed the marines blade away.

Adrian looked back where the girl should have been, but the window was open, and she was gone. He chuckled to himself that he let her escape twice now. Adrian readjusted himself down there to help the pain before quickly returning to his search, he figured he had already wasted too much time.

Adrian had made it all the way through the base and up to the top of the tower without finding either Luffy or the swords. He sighed and surveyed the top of the building finding only a half broken statue that he could only feel Luffy was responsible for. He was about to head back down when he heard some screaming coming from the courtyard. He peaked over the edge to take a look and saw that it appeared that Luffy had already found the swords and freed Zoro, making this Adrian's not so finest moment as first mate of the Straw Hats. It seems Luffy has also already defeated Morgan, but the blonde haired guy had taken Colby hostage. Adrian was going to remark how useless that was until he noticed that Morgan was up and right behind Luffy ready to strike. Adrian wasted no time in pulling out another Blunt Force Arrow, taking aim and firing.

"Niceeee … you guys!" Luffy yelled.

Adrian's arrow had found its mark, as the blonde haired guy fell to the ground unconscious and Colby was now safe. Adrian smiled knowing his instinct to trust the swordsman was correct, as Morgan also fell to the ground fully defeated.

The three pirates and the pink haired boy were eating back in the little girls' mom's restaurant. They were having a good time as Adrian and Zoro decided to have a drinking contest while Luffy was just swallowing down plates of food. After awhile the marines came in and thanked the Straw Hats for freeing them from Morgan but declared they still had to leave. On their way out of the building the marines stopped them and asked about Colby. After a showing that Adrian felt was a little obvious, the marines decided he had nothing to do with the Straw Hats and welcomed him to join the marines. The marines did gift them one present though, a map to the next Island and its port, Orange Town. Adrian quickly snatched the map away from Luffy and thanked the marines as they set out on a new adventure. Luffy shouting that he is going to be King of the Pirates and Zoro and Adrian smiling on.

To be Continued…

**Authors Corner –**

**I wasn't expecting to get another chapter out so quickly, but I had free time so here we are! Before I get into the two topics I wanted to talk about, I just wanted to say, thank you for reading! I would have to recommend that you guys please leave as many REVIEWS as possible though! Reviews are the best way for me to know how you guys feel about my story, whether its positive or negative, any feedback I can get helps me greatly improve the story or know what I am already doing well, which just boasts my own confidence in what I am doing! Thank you again, and now on to the topics!**

**Character introductions were something I constantly kept going back and forth on in the planning phase for this chapter, especially for the first two girls of the future harem. I decided to keep Alvida fat in her character introduction because that semi cute moment between her and Adrian would allow for me to have more believable scenarios happen when she is eventually reintroduced back into the story, wink-wink nod-nod. **

**Nami on the other hand was harder. Do I keep her Manga introduction or the Anime? I decided to go the Anime route because again, it allowed me to lay foundations for the character interactions between her and Adrian. It just seemed more believable for me if they had a couple of encounters before Orange Town. I also decided to have Nami have her post Time-skip dimensions (plus some thickness added to her thighs and ass, since Oda doesn't really draw them like that), even though she had a more realistic body type in the beginning. I also decided to make her super sneaky and willing to do anything to get the money she needs, including using her body, but not necessarily for sex since Nami doesn't strike me as the type to do that in the real story, but more for taking advantage of mans basic desires. Not that I am saying she is still a virgin however, but more on that later. **

**Trick Arrows! I have been trying to fit them into the story since the beginning, but it never felt like the right time, Until Now! I have been a huge fan of them on Arrow, and I definitely want them in my story. So, you better believe there will be more in the future, especially after Adrian meets Usopp, the possibilities of what Usopp could create for him is honestly exciting for me. **

**The Actual Romance Dawn saga is over, and we are moving onto the first real arc of One Piece. I'll probably make all of the arcs of East Blue one chapter each (Instead of combining two mini arcs like I did this chapter), and the bigger arcs of the story in the Grand Line would be as many as needed to tell the story I am going for. **

**Thank for again for reading my Authors Corner! **


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE – ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO ODA**

Adrian was staring up at the sky when he was interrupted by his two crewmates. Zoro had been relatively quite since they left the marine base, but he was starting to get worried. He asked if they were still on the correct path, to which Adrian replied yes, but he didn't know how much longer it would take to get there. Luffy didn't seem to mind the longer travel time as he sat near the front of the boat, excitedly looking onward. To pass the time, Zoro decided to find out some more information about the crew he joined up with. He started with his captain and Luffy wasted no time talking about Shanks again. Adrian was tuning them out while he relaxed under the warm sun when Zoro called out to him again.

"Hey, pay attention! Its your turn to talk." He yelled with sharp teeth.

"It's not such an interesting story really." Adrian sighed out; he really didn't feel like bringing up the past.

"Hey, don't lie! Its really cool! He is from the Grand Line!" Luffy yelled cutting in… "He is a Celestial Dragon, normally their pretty shitty, but Adrian turned out all right." Luffy smiled ear to ear as he said this.

"Celestial Dragon?" Zoro questioned. He clearly didn't know what they were, which Adrian didn't find strange because they hardly visited the East Blue, something he was very grateful for the last 10 years.

"Don't worry about it, but I am from the Grand Line…" Adrian started. If Luffy was going to tell his backstory anyway, Adrian might as well tell it right.

"Grand Line huh? I am actually looking for a man from there…" Zoro stated as he interrupted Adrian.

"I am sure you are! Now as I was saying!" Adrian went into the specifics of his past, leaving parts he thought weren't worth bringing up and mainly focusing on his travel to the East Blue.

"Ahhh, so you were just an unwanted child" Zoro said smirking.

"Something like that" Adrian replied laughing. He then went into how he met Luffy, and the last 10 years of training they went through to get to this point. He brought up the whirlpool and Alvida before finally stating he caught Zoro up on everything.

"Sounds like an interesting life" The green haired man smirked again.

"Something tells me its only going to get more interesting following him around." Adrian sighed as he pointed his thumb at Luffy, which Zoro immediately agreed with.

Adrian was about to start to ask Zoro about his past when he was interrupted by Luffy shouting about some bird in the sky. Luffy was practically salivating at the mouth when he said he wanted to catch it, so Adrian began to bring out his bow but Luffy stopped him. Apparently Luffy wanted to be the one to catch it, to which Adrian agreed. Luffy used his Rubber power to shoot himself into the sky but unfortunately, he got trapped in the birds' mouth. The bird sensing that it had caught some good prey, sped its flight speed up and made a dash for land. Adrian and Zoro were panicking, the bird was moving too fast for Adrian to shoot it down so they had no choice but to follow it. Each of the men grabbed an oar and started rowing as fast as they can, screaming at their idiot captain.

After awhile of constant paddling, Adrian notices something in the sea in front of them. He tries to make out what it could be and soon realizes its three weirdly dressed men. Zoro shouts that we don't have time to stop and that they will just have to climb on board. The three men succeed in getting on the boat and Adrian can't help but notice how weirdly dressed they are. All three of them had some type of article of clothing or make up that made them look like a clown. After they caught their breath, their faces soon turned to anger. They yelled at the two for almost running them over, but when the two men offered no apology, they started to pull out their weapons. Apparently, they decided this small boat was worth stealing and that they would be taking it from the two young men. Their approach was only met with death glares from Zoro and Adrian however, and the beating they received was quick and merciful. The three men were now the ones rowing the boat as Adrian and Zoro scanned the skies for the lost captain. They lost sight of him in the chaos and were now threatening to kill the three pirates if they couldn't find their captain.

The three pirates were apologizing profusely, as Adrian yelled for them to shut up. He was looking in the direction the bird was flying and looked at his map, luckily it looked like the bird was flying over in the direction of the island they were already heading, he figured it must have had a nest there. He brought that up to the pirates and they knew exactly where the island is since that is where their pirate crew is stationed. Adrian sighed as this meant Luffy was for sure to get into trouble now. Adrian decided to take this time to collect some information about why the three pirates were stranded out here in the first place. The pirates looked somewhat ashamed as they recounted the tale of how they were floating on the sea when they came across an orange haired girl on a small raft. Adrian was shocked by how quickly the thief gets around. They continued as they said they bordered her small boat in an effort to collect her treasure, they realized they were tricked as the orange haired woman had stolen their boat and their own treasure and left them to sink into the storm that she somehow knew was coming. Adrian couldn't help but feel bad for all the victims she has, but he was more intrigued in how they said she predicted a storm was coming before it actually showed up. He actually had another question he wanted to ask the pirates. He got right in front of them with a serious face.

"Did she kick you in the nuts too?" He then asked plainly. Causing both the pirates and Zoro to yell at him why he would ask something so specific. He laughed and just stated that he was only curious.

As they continue to sail towards the island, Adrian decided to take the time to continue his questions aimed at the newest crew member. He got Zoro's attention and asked what brought him to this point in his life. He started by saying his dream was to become the worlds strongest Swordsman and that he shares his dream with a childhood friend. Adrian and the pirates were listening intensely, causing Adrian to yell for them to keep paddling. Zoro continued the story from when he was a little kid. He brought up how he would challenge all the adults to battle and would beat them. He was then challenged by a young dojo master's daughter and lost for the first time. This didn't stop him from constantly coming back to challenge her and then losing every time. After a time, they became pretty close and she was worried she would eventually lose out to him since she is a girl. This angered Zoro and he promised her that one of them would become the worlds greatest swordsman, to which she agreed. Unfortunately, she would later suffer an accident and die, the dojo master gifted his prized sword to Zoro in honor of her and Zoro promised him that he would become the worlds greatest in her honor. As Zoro finished the story, Adrian couldn't help but feel this man had more layers than he thought, but soon got pissed when he saw the three pirates were crying and promptly hit them over the head to get them to start paddling again.

"Kuina seems like she would have been an amazing woman." Adrian said to the pirate hunter.

"She would of, but she has been with me this entire time, looking over me." He said as he put one hand on the Wado Ichimonji.

"Yes, she is." Adrian said smiling.

"Speaking of women, you seem to know that orange haired girl they were talking about." Zoro said asking to find out more about what they have encountered before him.

"Kind of, I don't know her name. I have run into her a few times though." Adrian started to talk about her, but his mind immediately went to her body. He quickly got his mind off it and continued his story. He recounted the first two encounters he had with the thief and how they ended. This caused the pirates to start crying for the trials and pain his testicles went through, prompting them to get hit again.

"She seems like she could be a problem." Zoro said.

"I am not so sure." Adrian replied, thinking about how focused and driven she seems. Adrian didn't know many thieves, but he knew conviction and this woman had it. There had to be a reason she is doing what she is doing.

Adrian and Zoro can see the island coming into view over the horizon. They start to make out what looks like a ship. The ship is rather huge and looks to be colored red. The flags on the ship had a skull and crossbones with a big red clown nose on it. Adrian thought it looked really stupid. The pirates noticed him staring and started to talk about their crew and captain, Buggy the Clown. Adrian also thought that was a stupid name. The way they explained it, he is a very scary pirate with a Devil Fruit. Adrian wondered how scary someone can be who calls themselves a clown, but then asks them what his Devil Fruit is. They however don't give him a straight answer, saying they will find out soon enough. Adrian was rather annoyed with the vague answer, but he decided not to push it further. No matter what the Devil Fruit was, Adrian couldn't help but say it wouldn't be as scary as a terrifyingly big woman coming at you with a club. The pirates were surprised they met Alvida and lived and Adrian wondered if he should mention they defeated her. He decided against it and instead asked how many members were in their crew. They answered that they were a rather large crew but consisted of mainly 3 fighters; Their Captain, their first mate who was an acrobatic swordsman, and Their second mate, A beast Tamer with a huge Lion as a pet. Adrian glanced at Zoro and he nodded, putting his hands on his swords, preparing for a fight. They noticed as they got closer to the port, that there were no citizens about and the pirates answered that was because they ran scared from Buggy. Just before they docked, Adrian thought it would be a great idea to take out the trash, and swiftly knocked each of the pirates out with his bamboo staff. Zoro looked at Adrian's staff carefully, before commenting that it was weird he uses his sword as more of a club. Adrian just smiled and stated that it worked for him.

As they pulled up to the Dock, they made sure to make the ship secured to the port before they continued into town. As they were walking through the streets, they noticed just how lonely and desolate the town feels.

"I wonder where the all the villagers ran to?" Adrian asked.

"Who knows, we just need to find Luffy." Zoro stated as he kept walking.

Eventually they came to a giant crater in the ground that looked like something fell from high above. Adrian had a bad feeling he knew who created the crater and rushed to keep up with Zoro. They noticed whole streets of buildings destroyed and wondered what could have possibly done that when they soon got their answer. A huge boom ringed in their ears as a whole street was eradicated by what looked like cannon fire.

"Jesus…" Zoro said startled.

"What type of cannon can do that!" Adrian yelled. However, it did give a huge hint as to where they should look. He pointed to where the cannon fire came from and told Zoro to follow him.

~ In another part of the town ~

The Orange haired girl stood frozen. She had tricked Luffy into coming with her tied up so that she could use him as bait to trick Buggy into trusting her. She was however, not expecting them to want her to kill him with the Buggy Cannon. She tried to reason with them, saying that a party wasn't the best place for an execution. Buggy himself however stated that a party is the perfect place for an execution and yelled at her to hurry up. She was preparing an escape plan when she heard someone behind her yell…

"Nami!" Luffy shouted, revealing the orange haired girls name… "Real pirates are willing to sacrifice their life for their goals, do what you have to do." He yelled, almost seeming like was goading her into shooting hm.

"I am not a pirate!" she yelled back. She was getting ready to run when a random member of the Buggy pirates lite the fuse for her. Luffy began to panic and started screaming for someone to put it out while Nami silently cursed herself for the situation she got herself into. She made her decision and quickly pulled out her bo-staff and knocked the pirate out. Buggy seeing this gets pissed and asks what she is doing. Nami yells out that she isn't a murdering piece of trash like him and promptly grabs the lit fuse with her hand, putting it out, but burning her as well. Buggy calls her a traitor and sends his men after her. Nami doesn't have enough time to react as several men with swords come crashing down on her. She closes her eyes and screams out in panic.

Nami braces for the pain that never comes, instead she opens her eyes to see the pirates falling out of the air and two men standing in front of her. She recognizes one of them.

"You are…" she starts as Adrian turns towards her.

"Nice to see you again thief!" He says laughing.

"Nami!" Luffy yells.

"huh?" Adrian questions him.

"Her name is Nami! And she is going to be our navigator!" He yelled smiling.

"I never agreed to that!" She yelled with sharp teeth at the straw hat wearing kid.

"I told you she could be trouble." Zoro says with a smirk. "She was about to blow our captain up."

"Captain?" Nami questions him, looking at the two muscular men and then looking back at the rather scrawny teen in the cage. "He is your captain?"

Adrian smiled a bright smile and nodded at her question, which she couldn't help but to think was quite cute. "No Zoro, she actually stopped it." He replied to his green haired friend.

Adrian looks down and notices Nami holding her hands and kneels down beside her. He reaches for her hand and she hesitates.

"Don't worry." Adrian said still wielding that bright smile that disarmed Nami's fears.

He lightly grabbed her hand and had her open it revealing the burns. He reached over and ripped some of the cloth that the canon was sitting on and wrapped her hand with it.

"Thank you for saving my little brother!" He smiles, making her slightly blush and look away whispering that it was no big deal.

Buggy starts laughing, clearly amused with how the cold hearted thief was being treated.

"If you like that little conniving bitch so much you can chase her to the afterlife!" he yells as he pulls out one of his long knifes and throws it straight at Nami.

Nami screams out and closes her eyes as she knows for sure this is it. For the second time however, the impact never came. She opened her eyes and let out a small scream as the tip of the blade was pointed right at her face but was stopped just a little bit before it hit. She soon realized the reason for this as the man who had helped her moments ago had caught the blade out of the air, catching it by the handle. The man in question was not looking at her but was instead glaring at the pirate who threw the blade.

"What's that look for?" Buggy stared with sweat dripping down his face.

"She won't be the one dying today." Adrian replies with the look of a demon, as he throws the knife back at the pirate captain, who dodged it, and the knife strikes one of his crew members instead.

Adrian looked and winked at Nami while he put his hand on her head and lightly rubbed it messing up her hair a little as he stood up. He positioned himself between the pirates and Nami. He draws his bamboo staff from his waist holster and pointed it at Buggy. Without looking away he called out to his captain.

"Sorry Luffy, you are going to have to stay in their a little longer while we deal with this." This caused Luffy to smile and nod his head. Nami was amazed that she was already being treated like a crew member, though she got annoyed when she remembered she didn't agree to it.

Buggy laughed before turning his attention to Zoro. "So, what is the feared pirate hunter doing with these nobodies? Maybe you aren't as strong as the rumors say!" Buggy laughed as he launched himself at Zoro.

"Who knows?" Zoro smirks… "Why don't you find out!" he yells as he charges Buggy with his swords out. The two meet in the air and it ends with Buggy being cut to pieces by Zoro.

Buggy's body falls to the ground as Luffy yells out that he couldn't believe how weak he was. Nami just sits there in shock while Adrian seems less convinced. _That was too easy_, he thought. He watches the faces of the Buggy Pirates and notices that they don't seem too worried. Zoro meanwhile, is sheathing his swords and beginning to walk back. Adrian continues to scan the other pirates and sees one of them laugh and quickly looks at the body and notices no blood.

"No, Zoro Watch …" Adrian tried to warn him, but he wasn't quick enough.

Zoro falls to his knees with a knife sticking out of his side. The knife was being held by a severed hand, and it pulled the knife out and went back to his owner. Buggy reassembled himself and told them his power was that of the Chop-Chop Fruit and that he couldn't be hurt by any normal swordsman. Luffy calls out Zoro's name while Buggy stands over him with his knifes pointed and ready to strike. He pulls them down to strike and Adrian quickly reacts. He rushes Buggy while pulling out his sword, _Revenant_. Buggy is shocked he is going to attack him with swords again, after he just explained it wouldn't work, but he continues his attack on Zoro anyway.

As Adrian rushes Buggy he lifts his sword up into the air like he is going to strike him in the chest. Buggy can't help but feel like he is a fool. Adrian jumps into the air prepared to strike but at the last second changes his target and slices Buggy's fingers making him drop the blades. Using the momentum of the slash, he flips in midair and connects his foot directly to buggy's face. The force of the kick is strong enough to make him cough up blood as he is shot back into his crew. Luffy and Nami look on in amazement as Adrian lands on his feet and sheaths his sword. He picks Zoro up and starts running back to the others.

"Nami! Light the fuse!" he yells at her. He understands they need make a quick getaway with two of their three fighters not in the best of situations right now.

"Why?" she asks him as he comes closer.

"Just please trust me!" he smiles at her trying to reassure her.

Nami thinks it over, before finally giving in and lighting the fuse. As Adrian reaches the cannon, he sits Zoro down and quickly gets under the heavy device. He is pretty sure he is flexing and straining every muscle in his body as tries to flip the cannon. Nami, who was checking on Zoro noticed what he was doing and stood both in awe at his body and the sheer feat he was about to do. The massive cannon completely flipped just in time for the Buggy Ball that was meant for Luffy to instead be shot at its creator. Buggy who was just getting back up from the kick, screamed in terror as the explosion was a direct hit.

As the clouds from the explosion covered them, Adrian put his hand on Nami's back to get her moving. As she started running, Adrian looked for Zoro but couldn't find him. He soon heard Nami scream and followed her voice. He came upon the scene and saw what she was screaming for. Nami was holding her mouth as Zoro had picked up Luffy's cage and started carrying it. He wanted to make up for putting them in this spot and Adrian sighed and followed along.

They had been running for some time when Zoro finally gave out and dropped the cage. He was about to drop to the ground himself when he was caught by Adrian. He laid Zoro on the ground to let him sleep and sat down next to the cage to check on Luffy. Besides still being in a cage, he seemed to be in pretty high spirits as he played with a dog who was sitting in front of some pet shop. He laid against the back of the cage and Nami sat down next to him. He let her know that it seems they won't be able to go much further with Zoro the way he is and that it is best to get some rest. Nami takes this time to get some more information on Adrian and the rest of them. Adrian explains their past and what lead him to be in the same locations as her before and that they only came to this island to save their captain.

"I thought you were just a creepy stalker." She said winking.

"Like hell I am!" he screams with sharp teeth.

"Oh? You don't think I am worth having a stalker?" she said seductively, as she crossed her legs making her skirt rise up her thighs even higher and causing just edge of her nice ass to peak out under the skirt. She also used her arms to squeeze her giant boobs together as she made a cute face.

"Well, yeah… but that's not the point!" He said blushing. She was clearly just trying to get a rise out of him, and he wasn't going to let it work.

She smiled and stuck out her tongue. "No funnnnn" she moaned. She finally stopped teasing him and decided to thank him for saving her. Adrian smiled and put his hand back on her head and messed with her hair again causing her to giggle and playfully fight back.

"I am the one who should be thanking you for saving my brother! Not many people would stick their necks out for pirates like that hahaha" He said. Her face quickly soured.

"Are you guys really pirates?" she asked.

"Of course, we are! I am going to be King of the Pirates!" Luffy shouted.

Nami smacked away Adrian's hand and stood up. "There is nothing more in this world that I hate more than pirates" she stated. Adrian just looked on confused but before he could say something she continued.

"I only came with you guys this far because I wanted to repay you for getting me out of there and this is how I am going to do it." She pulls out a key and throws it onto the ground between the cage and the dog. "We are even now."

"Your lying skills are pretty terrible; you were clearly enjoying my… I mean our presence until…" Adrian was in the middle of reaching for the key when he was cut off by the dog swallowing it. All three of them stared in silence for a minute before both Luffy and Adrian started choking the dog to get him to release the key. Nami was about to leave when she realized they were joined by another person who was making his way towards the two men. He was yelling for the two men to leave the dog alone while he hit them with a broom. The two men eventually sighed and surrendered.

The old man revealed himself to be the mayor of the town, Boodle or Poodle, Adrian wasn't sure because he wasn't really listening. Besides the dog eating the key, his mind was on Nami and why she hated pirates. The girl in question, however, was listening to the man so Adrian decided to join in. The man was talking about the towns history and how they built the city up themselves over years. He was adamant that they were not going to let the pirates take over their city. The rest of the town was camped just outside waiting for their chance to attack the pirates. Adrian thought they were just committing suicide. Nami pointed out the dog and why he wasn't out with the rest of the townspeople. The mayor explained that the dog was guarding the pet store which was owned by his previous owner. His owner died of an illness and the dog still stayed at the pet shop waiting for his owner, even if he knew he wasn't coming back. Nami petted the dog and took pity on it while Adrian and Luffy were still grouchy it ate the key.

The mayor looks down and soon notices that the green haired man is wounded, causing Adrian to yell how he didn't notice that before. Adrian helps to pick up Zoro with the mayor and takes him inside the nearest building to patch him up and let him rest. As Adrian was inside helping the mayor bandage Zoro, Nami and Luffy were outside. Nami decided now would the best time to sneak away but before she can get anywhere, the ground started to shake.

Nami and Luffy are both concerned about what could be shaking the ground. They soon get their answer as a giant lion comes around the corner. Nami screams and runs inside the building while Luffy looks on in amazement. The lion had a rider on top, that had a weird hairstyle that Luffy couldn't help but make fun of. This angered the rider who claimed his name was Mohji, and that his lions name was Ritchie. He claimed that his captain sent him out hunting for the pirates and now that he has found them, he has been ordered to kill them. Adrian was just coming out of the building when he saw the giant lion crash into the cage, breaking it and sending Luffy flying down the street into another building. Adrian begins to run after Luffy when Mohji recognized him too. He ordered the lion to chase but Ritchie was too distracted by the pet store.

Adrian catches up to his captain just as he is pulling himself out of the rubble. Adrian makes sure that Luffy is ok before stating that it must be nice to finally be out of the cage. Luffy stretches a little and laughs that it is pretty nice. They then start to see a column of smoke rising from where they were and get worried something may have happened to the others and start running that way.

As Luffy and Adrian come running down the street they realize the building on fire isn't the one their friends are in, but the pet shop instead. The dog from earlier was currently trying to attack the lion but was getting beaten pretty easily. Luffy charged after the lion and Adrian knew he wouldn't need help, so he decided to go check on the mayor and Nami. As he arrived at the building, Nami came charging out at him with tears and anger in her eyes.

"You pirates can't help but to destroy everything you touch! You don't care whose lives you ruin as long as it benefits your goals!" She was yelling in his face as he just kept walking with a frown. The mayor eventually stopped the girl as she kept yelling at him. Adrian however, kept walking towards the burning building with nothing but that same frown still on his face.

"No! you idiot, you'll burn to death!" The mayor shouted after him, with Nami looking on in shock.

Adrian entered the burning building and vanished out of sight for a few minutes before he came walking back out, covered in black to indicate he clearly had been burned. He didn't however, come out empty handed. Nami and the mayor focused on what was in his hands and it turned out to be a box of dog food. Adrian sat down in front of the dog and placed the dog food in front of him.

"I know it isn't much, but it was all I could find left intact." He said smiling at the dog. "I know what its like to have someone take your life away from you and treat you like trash. I'm sorry we couldn't save the store, but you're still alive and that's all your master would care about!" He petted the dogs head as he barked and then picked up the box of dog food. Nami was still shocked that he would go through that just for the dog and couldn't help but feel tears coming to her eyes.

Luffy Finished off the two Buggy pirates and was on his way back to join the rest of them. He sat down next to the dog and started to play with him. Nami was going through a lot of different thoughts in her head when she finally sighed and sat down next to Adrian and Luffy.

"I am still not going to become a pirate… But I will make a deal with you guys, I will travel with you as a navigator, while I get all of the treasure!" she said making a Beli symbol in her eyes.

"Deal!" Luffy yells. Adrian smiles and reaches his hand into the air.

"I can't wait to see more of you" Adrian said laughing. Nami began to smile and joked on how sexual that sounded while she high fived his hand.

Luffy jumped onto his feet and cracked his knuckles as he looked at his two friends. He asked if Adrian and Nami were ready to finish this and they agreed. Just then the door to the building opened and Zoro walked out with his swords in his hands. Adrian was about to protest but Zoro confirmed that he had more than enough rest and he is ready. The mayor joins in and says he will join them in their fight but was cut short by Luffy knocking him out. Nami yelled why would he do that, but Adrian pointed out he wouldn't have taken no for an answer and probably would have gotten himself killed. Nami sighed and said he didn't have to hit him so hard before ultimately agreeing with them.

The group of 4 marched on Buggy's hideout. Each one of them with a serious look in their eye and a will to fight in their hearts. They stopped in front of his hideout and Luffy called for the big nosed captain to come out. An irritated Buggy appeared and challenged Luffy with the Buggy Cannon to which Luffy said he wasn't scared of it. Buggy fired the cannon at the 4 young adults and everyone but Luffy and Adrian ran away. Luffy blew himself up like a balloon by inhaling air and caught and shot back the cannon ball. After the smoked cleared and Nami was finished panicking about Luffy's ability, she looked at Adrian with a face that seemed to ask if he did anything super weird too. To which he shook his head and stated he didn't have any Devil Fruit abilities.

Buggy and his first mate came exploding out of the wreckage of their base and were super pissed off at the idiots who blew them up. The first mate, Cabaji the acrobat, darted towards Zoro to test his might as a swordsman while Luffy made a rush towards Buggy. Adrian was about to make a joke that they were not leaving any for them when he turned and noticed Nami was gone. He wondered where she gotten off to when he noticed her sneaking down a back alley towards the back of what was the Buggy pirates base. Intrigued as to what she could be doing, Adrian followed her, unknowing that he also had two sets of eyes watching him and was himself, being followed .

Adrian followed down the back alley after her and since it was pretty linear, he didn't have to worry about losing her. Eventually he got to what looked like a storehouse with Buggy's flag on it. The door was opened, and the guard was knocked unconscious, which gave away to Adrian that Nami had came through. He entered the building and noticed it was pretty dark but could make out weapons and other stuff along the walls. He wondered why Nami would want to come here but he continued his way through the building regardless. The rest of the guards must have been with Buggy when Luffy made their hideout explode because Adrian wasn't seeing anyone else. He appreciated this and continued deeper into the building starting to go underground.

As he made it further underground, he came to see a light on in a room at the end of the hall. When he got close, he could hear a female who sounded really happy and immediately knew who it was. He peaked inside and saw his new friend currently stuffing loads of gold into bags. Adrian entered the room and startled her as he joked that he should have known what her goal was. She reacted by throwing him a bag and saying since he wanted to be nosey, he could help her out. Adrian really didn't care for gold, but he had an uneasy feeling about something and decided to stay with Nami and help her out just to make sure nothing happened. Adrian decided to take this time to find out why she was so obsessed with treasure.

"So, all of this treasure you keep going on about… why do you need it?" he inquired.

"Maybe I just really like treasure." She stated bluntly.

"Maybe, well definitely…But no you seem to be collecting it for a reason, why?" He pressured.

"I don't know what your talking about, stop talking and start putting gold in the bag… In fact, why did you follow me instead of staying with your crew!" She shouted at him. "Maybe you are a creep after all." She joked.

"Would you quit with that!" Adrian yelled back with sharp teeth. "Maybe if you didn't suspiciously disappear, I wouldn't need to follow you!" he continued… "And as for why I'm still here…" he got cut off by the sound of the vault's door slamming shut. When they looked behind them, they noticed they had visitors. A big hairy visitor. The beast tamer and his lion were back.

Adrian realized the they must have followed them back from the pet shop. The beast tamer was laughing as he can't believe they were stupid enough to think he was defeated. Adrian pulls out his staff and gets ready to fight. The lion pounces at him and he quickly dodges to the side, but he soon realizes that the rider is no longer on the lion. He hears a scream behind him and sees that Mohji has taken Nami hostage at knife point.

"I know I won't be able to defeat you in a straight fight! So why don't you drop your blade and I won't cut her open!" he yelled. Nami didn't think he would put himself in danger just to save her. She was soon surprised when he actually did throw his blade on the ground. The lion gets ready to pounce on Adrian when Nami decides to act and stomps on Mohji's foot causing him to release her.

"I changed my mind! Ritchie get the bitch first!" he yelled getting tired of playing around. The lion listened and changed its target, speeding towards Nami as it jumped in the air getting ready to get its prey. Just as it was about to reach her, Adrian appeared right in front of her and stuck his arm up to block the beast. It however did manage to bit into his arm. Causing blood to drip to the floor.

"Are you alright?" He asked Nami as she stood in shock.

"But your arm?" she cried out.

"This is nothing as long as you're ok." He said smiling. Mohji laughed and mocked him for risking his life for a girl that already betrayed his captain once.

"She is part of our crew now, whatever she did before doesn't matter. When our captain isn't around it's my job as first mate to protect my crew!" he yelled as he glared at Mohji. His words had started to bring tears to Nami's eyes, and she couldn't help but think how long it had been since someone genuinely cared for and protected her.

Mohji laughed at those words and decided to test how fateful he really was to his new crew member. He took his knife and charged Nami, but Adrian grabbed her by the arm and slung her out of the way just as Mohji's knife stabbed him straight in the gut. Nami screamed and stood frozen as Mohji looked on horrified, Adrian didn't even flinch and didn't take his eyes off of Mohji. Mohji tried to back away but was caught when Adrian used his free hand to grab him by the throat. Adrian gave them a death glare as he gave no shits about the Lion chewing on his arm or the knife sticking out of his stomach. Adrian remembered Elizabeth's face and the vow he made to himself after her death about never being so weak that he couldn't protect people he cares about again.

"I will not die here! You weak willed and cowardly men that call themselves pirates will not sit at the top while Luffy and I are alive!" His eyes become sharp and his death glare completely petrifies both the lion and Mohji as they scream for terror while he lifts both of them off the ground and into the air with sheer might and brings his arms together making the two beings heads bash together so hard it knocked them unconscious and freed his arm from the lions mouth.

Adrian pulled the blade out of his stomach when he suddenly started to fall backwards due to the blood loss. Nami catches him however and lays him down on the ground while letting him rest his head on her lap, which he couldn't help but love how soft it was, her skin was silky smooth and even her skirt was soft, her thick thighs proved to be the best pillow as well. She had started bandaging up some of his wounds when she decided to tell him why she was stealing so much gold.

"You're right, there is a reason I try my best to get as much gold as he can. I am trying to save up to $100,000,000 Beli so I can buy my villages freedom." This caused Adrian to tense up as he saw the tears in her eyes start to form.

"If I can't accomplish this, everyone in my village will suffer." She continued as she full on began to cry. One of the tears hit Adrian on the cheek and he reached up to wipe away her tears.

"I guess I am going to have to step up my game and help you steal more treasure huh!" he exclaimed excitedly. She giggled and agreed as she rested her head into his hand.

Nami allowed Adrian to continue to rest on her lap for about 10 minutes before he got up and said that he was fine to walk. He needed to check on his brother and he wasn't going to let a minor wound stop him from that. Nami yelled that it was impossible but gave up when she saw him reaching for one of the bags of gold on the ground. He signaled for her to follow as she sighed and said something about men under her breath as she grabbed the other bag of gold. Adrian managed to get outside the building before the blood loss started messing with his balance again but was luckily caught by Nami. She said I told you so as she let him put his arm around her as she supported him while they continued to walk back, calling him stubborn as they went. He said he didn't mind being stubborn when he knew he could trust her to be there for him, which caused her to huff and look away while blushing.

They arrived back just in time to see Luffy sending Buggy flying. They scanned the scene and also saw Zoro sleeping on the ground, having won his fight too. Luffy seemed concerned about Adrian but he assured his brother that he was fine. They had a few moments of piece before they were surrounded by an angry mob of villagers who thought they were part of the Buggy Pirates, and instead of insisting they weren't, Luffy grabbed a bag of treasure and Zoro and told Adrian and Nami to run. Adrian picked up the other bag of treasure as he again relied on Nami to help him run. They were chased through the streets for a while until they made a turn around a corner and noticed the dog from before staying back to hold back the mob as they escaped. Adrian looked back at the dog and nodded as the dog barked in approval at him.

They arrived back at the docks and decided to take Nami's bigger boat since it had more space and an inside area to get out of the elements should they need to. By the time the villagers were able to get passed the dog and get to the docks, the pirates were already out to sea. The villagers were joined by the mayor, who shouted at them for leaving without saying goodbye first and thanked them for saving his village. They waved back and continued on out to sea. Adrian was resting on the floor of the ship when Nami came up beside him.

"How are your wounds?" she asks.

"They are fine." He said bluntly.

Nami smiled. "Now who is the bad liar, I'm not as skilled as that mayor guy so all I knew how to do was a patch up job. It will take you longer to heal than Zoro." She continued. "Buttttt…." She stopped as she got closer to him and kisses him on the cheek. "That just makes it easier for me to give you the proper thank you that you deserved." She smiled a genuine smile this time with a light blush beginning on her face.

Adrian smiled to himself and laid back down as he thought about her kiss. His happiness was replaced by fear when she yelled about her missing treasure. Luffy apparently thought it would be a good idea to leave it behind for them to help rebuild their town. Adrian thought it was a good idea too, but he wasn't going to tell Nami that as she was currently in the middle of drowning Luffy.

"She is going to fit in just fine." Zoro said smiling.

"Yeah things should get much more interesting now for sure." Adrian agreed as he began to get some sleep.

TO BE CONTINUED

**Authors Corner – **

**Thank you for reading and please leave a Review!**

**A problem I can see myself having going forward is how I am going to incorporate Adrian when it comes to the final fights of an Arc. It worked out this time because Mohji and Ritchie were pretty much forgotten about once the climax started. In the future I guess I can create original character villains for him to fight. Another thing I could do, is change some of the fights, or at least who fights who. An example I had in mind is, instead of Luffy fighting Blueno and then Lucci. He just fights Lucci and Adrian fights Blueno. I will have to take it on a case by case basis with each of the arcs though. I will definitely be heavily thinking about this as I go.**

**Let's talk about Lemons. I keep going back and forth on whether I want to include them. Don't get me wrong, it's a harem and our boy is definitely going to be getting lucky. However, I've tried writing Lemon stories just to see how it felt and it's kind of made me feel awkward, even at 23 years old. Writing a sex scene in great detail is something that just kind of makes me feel … weird… I guess haha. I also want to keep the story rated Teen so I can have as wide an Audience as possible. I have two ideas on how I can have my cake and eat it too. **

**First, I can just imply the scenes happen but not go into any details. This is reasonable enough but its also kind of boring in my opinion.**

**Or, I can both Imply the scenes, and give pg-13 descriptions. I won't go into any super sexual details, which would let me keep the T rating. But I can set up the scene and give just enough of a description that you guys know what is happening and still leave some stuff for your imagination. Think of the way I described the way Nami looks in the last chapter and this one with how she uses her body to flirt with Adrian as a basic idea of what I mean.**

**I would love for you guys opinion on this though and which you think is the better option.**

**Another question I have is Non-Canon females… Like Carina, Baccarat and Ain. If you guys wanted to see me add them and when I should bring them in, let me know in the reviews! The only one of those three I could add right now would be Carina since her flashback with Nami in the movie probably took place in the East Blue.**

**Thank you for reading my authors corner and don't forget to leave a review even if you do it as a guest!**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER – I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE – ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO ODA**

It was a nice warm sunny day and Adrian couldn't help but feel it was quite peaceful. Or it would be if Nami wasn't currently tearing them a new one about how unprepared they were for the sea. She kept yelling about how they should have at least brought food or drinking water with them. Adrian couldn't help but agree but it was Luffy who answered. He yelled that they got by just fine, which caused him to be hit by Adrian and Zoro, who yelled that they were just lucky. Adrian winces from the pain of moving as his injury hadn't fully healed yet and fell over onto the floor of the boat. Nami rushed over to his side and began to yell at him for moving before he was fully healed, too which Adrian only apologized for.

It had been two days since they left Orange town and they stopped at a small village to buy supplies and get Adrian correctly stitched up, though he would still need more time to properly heal. They only spent a little while there, but they couldn't help but notice that when Luffy brought up being Pirate King, most of the residents didn't even think the One Piece really existed. Luffy didn't seem too discouraged by their lack of faith but Adrian could tell his brother was a little down in the dumps. They just started sailing from the village and Luffy was sitting towards the front of the boat, looking out to sea.

"Do you really think its out there Adrian?" Luffy asked not looking back.

Adrian rubbed the back of his head and said … "Who knows, but if there is one person I know that can find it, its you! And even if there isn't one, we will just make our own One Piece!" this caused Luffy to turn around with stars in his eyes.

"Really! You think we can do something like that!" He yelled with his hands up in the air.

"Well yeah, if Rodger could do it, it can't be impossible!" Adrian Laughed.

"It is settled then! If we can't find the One Piece, we will just leave our own great treasure!" Luffy smiled as he turned back around staring out to sea with a renewed focus. Zoro and Nami looked on smiling.

Three more days had passed since they left the village and Adrian was moved inside to rest. His outer wounds have completely healed, and his organs should be as well, leaving just a scar on the left side of his abdomen. However, going so long without proper treatment and having one of his organs pierced in the first place has caused him to have to take it easy to get his strength back. Most nights Nami stayed inside with him, to watch over him and make sure he was healing ok. Each night she however seemed to get just a little bit closer to where he laid.

On the fourth morning, Adrian and Nami were woken by Luffy shouting about an island. Nami said that was impossible because there wasn't one on any of her maps, but when she went to look, there was indeed an island coming into view. Luffy shouted that it was a mystery Island and that they had to go check it out. Adrian chuckled at Luffy's comment from inside the boat as he heard Nami agree, and that she needed to chart the island anyway. Adrian prepared himself for another adventure.

As they are docking at the island, Adrian stands up and prepares to get off the boat with his brother. He, however, soon loses his balance and falls to his knee. Nami rushes over and yells at him for trying to leave, even though he hasn't fully recovered from his wounds. Adrian pouts and points at Zoro who is moving around freely.

"Why does he get to go! He was stabbed too." Adrian whined.

"Because I am not weak like you." Zoro smirked.

"What was that shithead!" Adrian yelled with sharp teeth as he turned to face Zoro, but the quick movement soon caused him to get dizzy.

Nami knocked Zoro aside the head before saying. "He got immediate medical attention unlike you, and he wasn't stabbed in an internal organ like you were either!"

Luffy put his hand on Adrian's shoulder and ordered him to get some rest. Zoro told him to relax and that Luffy didn't need his protection, which Adrian had a hard time believing. Nami sighed and put her hand on his head and started messing up his hair. She stuck out her tongue at him as she told Zoro and Luffy that she would stay back to watch over him to make sure he doesn't get himself killed.

Luffy and Zoro set out onto the island while Nami stayed back with Adrian. He asked her if she was sure she didn't want to go with them since she wanted to chart the island. She replied that she could wait until they got back. Nami helps Adrian get back inside and lets him lay down to get some more rest. Adrian eventually does end up falling asleep again.

After a couple of hours of napping, Adrian awoke to Nami tracing her finger lightly along his abs.

"That feels nice." He said startlingly her.

She replies that she didn't know that he was awake and started pulling her hand back, but Adrian caught it. He brought it back over to his body and sat it on his chest. She blushes a little and starts tracing her finger across his chest, stopping at the small scar on his shoulder. She points it out as the only other scar on his body besides the new one he now has on his abdomen and she was curious about how he got it. Adrian thinks back to Charloss shooting him and dismisses the idea of wanting to talk about that memory.

"It really isn't that interesting of a story." He replied. Nami smiled a gorgeous smile that made Adrian look away, he knew he wasn't going to be able to resist her.

"I'd love to hear it anyway." She hummed through her smile.

Adrian asked if she was really positive that she wanted to learn about his past, but she replied he would tell her if she wanted him to keep doing this. She was of course talking about her hand, that was now tracing its way down the middle of his abs. Adrian moaned under his breath and Nami giggled. Adrian sighed before he gave in.

"I guess I should start with that the fact I was born a World Noble." He started but he was soon interrupted by Nami with Beli symbols in her eyes, but Adrian cut her off before she could say anything.

"An ex World Noble that is." He heard her mumble something like 'lame' under her breath before she looked back up at him to continue. As he explained his childhood in the Holy Land, Nami was sure to avoid where the scar on his body was, sure she knew the wound was physically healed, but she didn't want to cause him pain. Adrian had taken the bandages off before he laid down because he thought they restricted his movements too much, but this left the scar open for Nami to see. _The scar he got from protecting me, risking his life for me_, she thought before she went back to listening to his story.

Nami was playing and tracing around Adrian's belly button when the man finally decided what story he wanted to tell her.

"it's not the story about how I got this scar, but it is an interesting story. It's one I haven't told anyone about, even Luffy." He stated

"What would be so big you wouldn't even tell your brother about it?" She asked with her interest fully peaked.

"It's the story of the worst day in the Holy Lands history. The day Fisher Tiger attacked." Adrian replied. Nami felt uneasy at the mention of a fishman but she didn't let any discomfort show as she listened to his story as Adrian began…

_An 8 year old Adrian was out playing with his friends pretty late that night and the sun had already gone down. He knew his parents wouldn't care, if they even noticed he wasn't home in the first place. He was walking back down the street when he heard alarms start to go off. He didn't know what was happening but whatever it was, happened quick because soon there were fires everywhere, and so many screams. Adrian heard footsteps coming his way, so he hid in an alley. He watched as nobles ran by only to be cut down by some creature. As Adrian got a better look, he recognized what had attacked them, it was fishmen. Adrian had seen these fishmen before though. They were slaves, he was sure of it, but how did they get free._

_Adrian continued to make his way through the back streets trying to get back to his house. Along the way he noticed that all of the fishmen slaves had been freed. He had been picking up bits and pieces from their conversation as he went. He figured out someone named Fisher Tiger had invaded the area and set just the fishmen slaves free, but not the human ones. _

_Adrian made it back to his manor, but he froze when he continued to hear the screams from the city. His mind kept going back to the human slaves who were not being set free. He looked over at his families "Stables" where they kept their slaves. He looked back at the safety of his house and then sighed. He wouldn't be able to free all of the human slaves, but he could start with his family's slaves and made his way into the stables._

_Adrian entered the stables and grabbed the spare keys from the rack. He went down the line of cages and immediately started setting all of the slaves free. His true target was at the end of the building behind a locked door where his father kept his favorite slaves. The door was locked with only a key that his father kept on him but luckily Adrian was small enough to fit through the vents still, He had been sneaking in this part of the building for years, so he knew exactly where to go. After climbing through the vents and coming out the other side, he found what he was looking for. Three young women chained to the wall. These three women had been under Adrian's fathers control for 4 years now. Even at a young age Adrian would sneak in and see how his father would mistreat them. Eventually he would start sneaking in food and medical supplies to heal their wounds._

_The young women were distrustful of him at first, but the more he came back, the more and more they began to completely trust him. It became so common that he would visit them almost every night. In between feeding them and cheering them up with corny jokes and patching up their wounds, Adrian would learn from them, where they came from and the knowledge they had. In a lot of ways, they shaped how Adrian felt about how humans and other creatures should be treated equally, because everyone had the same right to live happy. If it wasn't for them, Adrian was scared he would be just like his family. Even after his father forced them to eat Devil Fruits, Adrian would find ways to help them. He would check out books from the Library about them and see if he could find their fruits. Once he did, he would show them pictures and sit and talk to them for hours about what they could do with it. He spent whole nights with them making them laugh and making them smile for years. Eventually they told him their names; Boa Hancock who was the oldest, Boa Sandersonia the middle child, and Boa Marigold the youngest. Adrian enjoyed the time he spent with his only true friends, but he knew his time was running short, as the years went on his father planned to give them to his older brother, Charloss, for his 18__th__ birthday. _

_After 4 years, that would have been two months from now. Adrian was however grateful that he could get the chance to free them before then. _

_Adrian was glad all of the collars and sea stone handcuffs had universal keys, and he used them to unlock the sisters from their shackles. He let the sisters know what was going on outside and that now would be the best time to escape, he grabbed some cloaks from the nearby desk and handed them to the girls. Adrian was starting to cry because he knew he would be alone now, but it didn't matter if they would be safer away from here. He told them through streams of tears on his face that he would one day see them again on the island they told him about. Boa Hancock smiled and wiped away his tears before kissing him on the cheek, which the rest of the sisters also did, and told him it was deal. Before long, they were gone, and Adrian was sneaking back into bed and planning how he was going to act dumb and play off how he didn't even know anything was happening outside. _

Adrian had just finished his story, and he couldn't help but wondering if the sisters were alright now. He still wanted to see them again, but the power of time had made him forget what their island was called. He was only eight after all, his memory of them itself was pretty fuzzy. Adrian was deep in thought, so he didn't notice Nami also thinking to herself. She then suddenly pushed the tips of her fingers down Adrian's pants. Adrian comes back to reality quickly and looks at her puzzled. She holds a finger up to his lips and shushes him as she says…

"You are always one to think of others first, always risking yourself to take care of them…" She continued sliding her hand deeper into his pants until she finds her target. "Its time for someone to take care of you for a change." She moans as she leans down to kiss him as she strokes him under his pants, feeling him expanding down there made her know she was doing a good job.

Nami was now kissing down Adrian's chest as she got closer to the scar, she paused for a second, then placed a light kiss over it.

"Speaking of which, I still owe you for this." She says as she winks at him and kisses the scar again, before moving her head lower. She used her free hand to pull his pants down just enough that his member came bouncing out at her, pointed directly at her mouth. She licked her lips and said perfect before going down and kissing the side. She then licked up to the tip and played with it for a second before fully taking Adrian into her mouth. Nami struggled at first to get all of him into her mouth, but eventually relaxed enough to get into a rhythm and started bobbing her head up and down, going faster and further down with each stroke and her shorter hair was a blessing right now for Adrian since it wasn't getting in her way. Adrian moaned out, he didn't mean to, but Makino definitely was never this good with her mouth. Nami was beginning to play with herself through her underwear and Adrian took notice. He shot up and moved her onto the bed on her back. He got between her legs and rubbed himself between her thighs, feeling how wet she was. He went down and started making out with her.

Neither of them seemed to be able to wait and cared to even take off their clothes as Nami kept her skirt on and just spread her legs while she moved her panties to the side. Adrian wasted no time inserting himself inside her and Nami's head shot back in pleasure as she grabbed his hips with her hands pulling him in deeper. After a second, Adrian started thrusting and moans and could be heard from inside the small boat.

Adrian wasn't sure how long they had been going or how many different positions they did it in, but with each one they lost more and more clothing. They went from the bed to up against the wall with Nami's legs around his waist, to back on the bed doing doggy style as Adrian had his hand on her hips bringing her thick thighs and ass clapping into him with each thrust. Nami herself wasn't sure how many times she had finished, and was shocked by the man's endurance, even with a not fully healed wound. They had been driven by straight lust but Nami wasn't going to lose to him in terms of giving pleasure and pushed him onto his back. She mounted him and began riding him as she gave it her all. They had both lost all of their clothes by this point and Adrian got a full view of her big breasts as they bounced up and down in rhythm with her movements. Adrian could feel himself getting close to finishing and he rose up and brought Nami closer to himself as he felt her bare breasts press against his chest as they made out. Adrian and Nami finished together one more time as Nami slowed her movements and grinded herself against him slowly, bringing Adrian to explode and fill her up as she gladly welcomed it with a smile.

After Nami had brought him to finish inside of her and felt victorious, she fell beside him on the bed exhausted. They had laid in silence for a few minutes, just enjoying the experience they went through and now holding each other. Nami was clearly lost in her thoughts and had a sad look on her face, with Adrian noticed.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"This won't be able to continue." She stated. Adrian looked on confused.

"I can't allow myself to get attached to someone." She continued. She kept going back to the thought of her village.

"I don't want to lose anyone I care about again." She started to cry, and Adrian wiped it away. He knew it had to be about her village, but she was clearly not telling him everything. He was about to ask when they were interrupted by the sound of Luffy yelling through the woods that they were on their way back and the two quickly got dressed again.

They met their crew members on the ship and tried their best to wipe away the sweat off their faces. Luffy and Zoro didn't seem to notice how flushed they were which they were grateful for. Luffy was going on about some weird animals and a guy trapped in a chest. Nami and Adrian wasn't sure to believe him but Zoro backed it up. Luffy had apparently also helped him check on his treasures at the top of the mountain that he was protecting, but they were all pretty much empty. Nami sighed and said she was glad they at least had fun. Luffy asked Adrian if he was feeling better and he glanced at Nami and stated he was definitely in a better mood now, which caused her to blush slightly.

They stayed at the island for one more day while Nami charted it, Adrian was now fully healed and ready to rock as he came out of the boat. He saw Luffy pestering Nami about when she would finish, causing her to hit him in frustration. The blow knocked a piece of paper out of luffy's pocket, and Adrian asked what it was.

"Oh, it was in one of those chests, it didn't have anything on it, so I got rid of it, although I guess it got stuck to me somehow!" He stated while laughing.

"That's because you actually have to open it you idiot!" Adrian yelled out as he unfolded the paper.

"What does it say?" Nami asked as Luffy and Zoro looked on.

"Thanks for the treasure… signed ... Carina." Adrian stated, he didn't know who that was. Nami however looked shocked.

"Carina!?" She yelled.

TO BE CONTINUED

**Authors Corner**

**Please leave a review, even if you have to do it as a guest, to let me know what you think! Thanks for reading! **

**I decided to suck it up and just write the scene myself. Turns out it was easier to do when I had a good set up for it then it was when I just tried to write a lemon scene off the top of my head. I think I wrote it good enough to be still PG-13... I have definitely read worse on here with teen ratings and I've seen near it in some PG-13 movies that cut away at the last second before its shown so I should be fine. In the end I liked how it turned out. Plus, I didn't put anything in this someone 13 years or older hasn't seen or read before, so I hoped you guys enjoyed it. If I have too I will update tot an M rating again, and if it gets deleted that's fine, because I have all the chapters still saved.**

**Shorter chapter but it was an important one for setting up future stories in more ways than one. My favorite part about One Piece is the world building and foreshadowing that Oda does after all ;D. **

**The One Piece wiki wasn't really helpful for me when it came to the Fisher Tiger stuff, the wiki just stated it happened sometime more than 10 years ago from the pre-time skip. I decided to make it 15 years ago, so Adrian was young enough to not have a huge impact on it, but also just old enough to barely remember it. This means that since Boa Hancock is 29 in the pre-time skip, she would be 14 here when she escaped and 10 when she was captured. Probably a bit older than she actually was but it should be fine. She is also only 6 years older than Adrian, which I just realized, I actually thought she was in her 30s in the pre-time skip before I looked up her age but oh well! **

"**But Mr. Author! You said you were only going to post new chapters every couple of weeks!"**

**Oh? What's that I heard no one ask? Well since you did, I'll answer! That was true when I first started writing this story 3 weeks ago. But a lot changed in that time and due to some very unfortunate things happening in the world, my job has me working from home for at least the next two weeks (Though I bet it'll be longer). So that just means more free time between work, since I can do both now with no one watching over me, to type of some Chapters and get them out faster!**

**A lot of people around the world seem to like this story, so I am going to do my best to give people at least something to look forward too during these bad times.**

**Thank you for reading and again be sure to leave a review! Even if you're a guest :DDD I appreciate all of them.**

**Reuploading because there were multiple mistakes that I somehow missed on when I proofread it before I posted. They should be fixed now.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE – ALL RIGHTS TO ODA  
**

The crew asked Nami who Carina was, and she explained to them that she was an old partner of hers and they would team up to trick pirates and take all of their treasure. This caused both Adrian and Zoro to sweat drop while Luffy just laughed. Nami went on to explain how one time they ran afoul of a pirate who could make chains come out of his hands and they were both captured. Carina promised them she would get the treasure and come back, and the pirates said they would wait till sunset. Carina never returned and Nami was forced to take the pirates to her own secret stash to save her life. However, when she got there, she found her treasure to be missing and the same note Luffy found in the treasure's chests left by Carina. Nami was about to continue on but was stopped by Luffy shouting he was bored and wanted to go to the next island already.

Nami sighed and said fine, but Adrian figured there had to be more to the story. He could tell she didn't like talking about it though, so he decided to let it go for now. They loaded onto the boat with more food supplies from the strange man in the box and set out, waving goodbye as they left.

It had a been few days since they left the strange island and it was currently morning time as Adrian was getting up. Everyone else still seemed to be asleep so he used the time to think back on the journey they have had so far and all the friends that he and Luffy have made. He however then sighed, as he thought a bigger ship wouldn't hurt with all the people that have joined. He looked over at the naked orange haired girl laying beside him. _Especially if she wants to keep doing this every night_, he thought. He knew Luffy and Zoro were sleeping just 10 feet outside the door and they could be finding out about them at any second at this rate. He decides that everything will work out and lays back down snuggling back into Nami as he pulls her closer to him and she smiles as she cuddles herself into his chest.

After a couple of hours, the rest of the crew had woken up, with Adrian making sure he snuck back outside before they did, and were getting ready to have a simple breakfast together. Nami was clearly not liking the food and made a comment about needing a chef. Luffy agrees and starts singing about a chef but Adrian mumbles that they need a bigger ship with an actual kitchen first. He then hears screaming and looks up to see Luffy shouting that getting a bigger ship with big cannons is a great idea. Adrian dropped his head and sighed under his breath that that isn't what he said. Nami put her hand on his shoulder and smiled and stated that she thought his idea was great. Zoro just shrugged and went back to sleep.

After a few more days and a few more close encounters including Luffy getting up to go to the bathroom late one night and luckily not noticing a half-naked Nami sitting on Adrian's lap as their held their hands to their mouths trying to stay quite as Luffy just passed them by to pee over the side. Nami decided to get brave and started riding him again, Adrian didn't know if she was crazy or just liked the thrill, but he gave in and enjoyed it. Luffy didn't even notice and fell back asleep. Adrian looked up as they were finally arriving at the next island, and its port, Syrup Village.

They docked their boats off the coast of a beach. Nami pointed out that the forward path up through the cliffs should lead them to the village. They get ready to start heading up the beach but then Zoro and Adrian sense something as Zoro pulls out a sword and Adrian pulls out his bow, Luffy at the same time steps back a little to dodge a pellet that strikes right where he used to be. Nami asks what is going on and Adrian replies that they are being challenged, which causes Nami to look confused. Just then a bunch of sticks with a pirate flags shoot up out of the bushes in the cliffs above them and a man's voice can be heard calling out and telling them that he is Captain Usopp and he has 8,000 men in his service. He threatens to unleash his horde of men on them if they don't leave immediately. Adrian smirks and pulls an arrow out of his quiver and places it in his bow and takes aim at one of the bushes.

"8,000 men sure is a lot and you may be able to overwhelm me eventually… but I promise you this…" He states as gives a bloodthirsty look up towards the bushes as he draws his arrow back, "I won't go down easy, and I may not be able to kill you all, but I will bring down as many of you as I can and drag all of you to hell with me."

Zoro smiles and sheathes his sword. Luffy just looks on with a smile on his face and Nami still stands back confused. Just then all of the sticks fall to the ground as the sound of three young voices could be heard crying and running away. Adrian smiles and said that's what he thought as he put his bow back on his back while Zoro commented that he may of went a little too far. Adrian just scratches his nose and says maybe but it still had the effect he was going for.

The man that called out to them before sounded a lot less confident now and soon slipped and fell down the hill before winding up right in front of the group. He was a rather scrawny looking teenager who was wearing brown overalls and had long black curly hair sticking out of his brown bandana. His most remarkable feature, however, was his super long nose.

"Oh! A Tengu!" Adrian stated as he made a bowing motion.

"I am a human you asshole!" The young man yelled out. This caused Luffy to laugh which seemed to irritate the other boy. He pulled out a small slingshot and took aim at Luffy.

"I am the great Captain Usopp! I am not scared of any pirates and I will fight you to death with my 8,000 men!" This caused Nami to point to him and told him to stop lying and Adrian agreed, even if the kid was acting tough, it was easy to see he was absolutely terrified. His lower legs were shaking at a frequency so fast that Adrian's eyes couldn't even keep up. Luffy however, took a more serious look on his face.

"Are you willing to bet your life on that..." he started, causing the young man to look on in confusion and terror. "That's not a toy, and a real pirate should only point it at someone when he is expecting to use it." The words cut the boy to his core and he dropped to his knees stating that he just can't compare to real pirates. Adrian made a joke about who was the one going too far now when Nami smacked him on the head and said it was still him because he threatened kids, to which Adrian replied he wasn't really going to shoot them but Nami just yelled back that they didn't know that. Luffy just laughed and extended his hand to Usopp to help him up as he asked where they could go to get food.

Usopp lead them into the village and to a local restaurant. The group ordered some food and alcohol and were in the middle of digging in. Zoro and Adrian were having another drinking contest while Luffy was swallowing down whole plates of food while he told Usopp the stories of their travels so far. Nami was just enjoying her food and laughing at the antics. Nami then broke up the little party by asking where they could possibly go to get a new ship. Usopp was thinking for a few seconds before he replied that the best bet would be to go to the mansion up on the hill where the richest person in the village lived. He however stated that it might not be the best time because she has been super ill lately. Usopp then acted like he just remembered something and darted out the restaurant door. Luffy laughed and said he was an interesting guy and the group continued to enjoy their meal.

After a while the three little kids that were with Usopp before came rushing into the restaurant saying that they were here to free their captain. They notice the captain missing and hear Luffy say how good the meat was and begin to get scared. Zoro jumps on the opportunity and jokes that they ate him, causing the kids to scream. They immediately look at Nami and call her a witch, which makes her yell at them with sharp teeth, making them scream even more.

"Actually, she prefers to be eaten herself…" Adrian is cut off by a swift kick to his shin under the table by a slightly blushing Nami.

After the kids began to calm down and realize it was a joke, they were much more friendly around the pirates. They said that Usopp must have rushed off to go see Kaya, the owner of the mansion who has been ill ever since her parents died. They stated that he goes there to tell her stories and try to cheer her up as much as possible, but that the caretaker of the manor despises Usopp and kicks him out every time, even going so far as to hire guards to watch the entrances. Luffy decides they should go see the mansion owner to see if they can ask to get a ship.

As they come upon the mansion, they notice the guards at the gate and hide off to the side. Luffy gets a bright idea to fling himself over the gate, and the rest of them grab on to him to stop him but get taken with him instead. They land next to a tree that Usopp happens to be in telling Kaya some strange story about giant goldfish poop. They surprised the girl but Usopp just claimed they heard of his greatness and came to join his crew, which all of them promptly declined. They were getting ready to ask the girl about getting a ship when they were interrupted by the arrival of a man with short hair in glasses and a suit. They figured he must be the caretaker that the little kids were talking about. The man said he would have to ask them all to leave before he noticed Usopp up in the tree. Adrian was getting ready to tell Luffy that it is probably best if they leave when he heard the man make fun of Usopp's father. The Straw Hats stood and watched as the man continued to make fun of Usopp and his dad to the point where Usopp jumps down out of the tree and charges the man, hitting him. Luffy realizes that he knows Usopp's father.

Even after the hit, the man continues to insult Usopp and he tries to go for another punch but is stopped by Kaya yelling at him. Usopp collects himself and begins to leave. The kids and Luffy get pissed at the man but are stopped by Adrian and the others. They apologize for the intrusion and leave as well. They walk down the street a little and stop on the side of the road. Luffy says he will be back and that he wants to go on a walk, while Adrian, Zoro, and Nami rest on the side of the road. They continue to rest there for a little while as they discuss what they should do next. Nami eventually gets concerned about Luffy and wonders where he went. Adrian replies not to worry about it as he probably went to go check on Usopp. The three little kids say that when Usopp gets angry he likes to go look out over the coast as he thinks. Adrian then says it should be fine since that was the direction where Luffy was heading to. Adrian points out that one of the children is missing and the others say he usually shows up screaming about something and right on que the kid is seen running down the street screaming about some weird man walking backwards. The other kids call him a liar, but Adrian looks down the street and indeed sees a man walking backwards towards them.

As the man got closer, Adrian could make out more details about him. He was pretty tall and slim; he was wearing a long blue jacket and had a matching blue hat. He had a weird goatee and even weirder heart shaped glasses. The kids called him a weirdo and he replied he was just a normal hypnotist. This made the kids excited and they asked if he could hypnotize them, which he replied he could. After he did his trick, he did indeed make the kids fall asleep, however he also made himself fall asleep. This made Adrian yell at him for being such a shitty hypnotist.

A while had passed since the weird Hypnotist had left and the group was contemplating what they should do now. They were caught off guard by Usopp running down the street yelling about pirates and needing to protect Kaya. The kids seemed worried since he already did this joke once today, but Adrian jumps down off the fence he was sitting on and tells them to lead him to the coast.

When they arrived, they didn't see anyone on top of the cliff, but Adrian looks over the edge and sighs, seeing his target. He tells the group to follow him as he begins to head down the cliff. They make their way down being led by Adrian who points to their captain laying face first in the ground. The kids scream that he is dead, but Adrian pulls out his staff and uses it to knock Luffy upside the head, waking him up. After Zoro and Nami yell at him about just sleeping like that, Luffy says he doesn't really remember how he got down here in the first place. Adrian explains that they saw Usopp running scared through the village and wondered what they had saw out here. Luffy panics and explains everything about the fact that the caretaker is actually a former pirate named Kuro, and that he intends to kill Kaya to get her fortune with the help of his old crew and some weird Hypnotist. Adrian and the rest of them immediately know who he is talking about.

Usopp appears behind them as he tells Luffy to stop spreading lies and that he didn't think he would go along with it. Luffy was about to ask what he was talking about but Usopp interrupted him and said that the Usopp pirates shouldn't believe something he clearly is lying about, and they leave angry that he tricked them and used Kaya as a pawn for it. After they left Usopp explained that he doesn't want them to get involved in this, saying he went to try to warn Kaya, but she thought he was just trying to get revenge on the caretaker for what he said about Usopp's father. Usopp says that he will not let anything happen to this village and that he will protect it from the attack the next morning. Luffy says that he is a real man, and that they will help him, which Adrian and the rest agree to, surprising Usopp.

The group spends all night setting traps along the coast that they think the pirates will attack from. They even put oil on the ground so the pirates will have a harder time climbing the slope. However, as morning comes and no pirates arrive, Usopp realizes that they are at the wrong coast. He says that there is another coast 3 minutes to the north and Luffy immediately starts running, Adrian realizes he is running the complete wrong way and chases after him. Nami realizes that is the port their ship is at with their treasure and begins to run but slips on the oil and gets ready to fall. She grabs ahold of zoro's sword and pulls him down instead as she uses him as foot hold to get passed the oil. She says sorry but her treasure is in danger as she runs after Usopp while Zoro curses her.

Adrian chases after Luffy for a while until he realizes that they are getting closer to town. Luffy stops and wonders where he is as Adrian catches up to him and calls him an idiot. Luffy said he was heading in the direction that is most cold, and Adrian yelled at him that isn't what north means. Adrian tells Luffy to follow him and that they have already wasted too much time.

Back at the correct coast, Usopp is laying on the ground bloody, wondering why he and Nami were the only ones to get there. The pirates are advancing up the hill and Usopp tries to grab one of their legs to stop them, but the pirate kicks him away and continues up the hill. Usopp yells out for them stop and then witnesses in shock as they all come flying back in a flurry of punches, arrows, and sword strikes.

Luffy, Adrian and Zoro stand at the cliff with angry faces. Zoro yells at Nami for using him to get out of the trap while Luffy yells at Usopp for not telling him which direction north was, which got Adrian to hit him and say he was the only idiot who didn't which way to go. Their attention is brought to Jango the hypnotist as he hypnotizes his crew to be stronger. Adrian was wondering if he could actually increase their strength when he got his answer when one of the pirates broke a part of the cliff with one hit. Adrian states that this should be fun as Luffy dashes past him screaming. Adrian and Zoro are completely shocked that he was hypnotized too. He easily defeats the pirates and rushes towards the ship. He grabs the edge of the figurehead and rips it off, preparing to hit the pirates with it. Jango quickly moves in and hypnotizes Luffy making him fall asleep. The figurehead falls on top of Luffy and some of the other pirates as Adrian and Zoro sigh.

Usopp freaks out that he was crushed but Adrian confirms that he is fine. He however is more worried about the two new pirates that appeared at the top of the ship.

The two figures reveal themselves to be Sham and Buchi, the Nyaban brothers. The rest of the Black Cat Pirates cheer them on, but Adrian can hardly believe two people who look so utterly ridiculous could be a threat. Jango orders them to attack Zoro since he seems like the most dangerous, but they seem terrified to do so. The smaller of the two, Sham charges while screaming that he doesn't want to do this. At the last second however, he switches moods suddenly and attacks Zoro who barely has enough time to dodge. Zoro gets back to his feet and notices that the two other swords from his hip have gone missing and he sees them on the back of Sham. He yells for them to be given back but the man just laughs and says one sword should be enough for one person. Adrian yells at Zoro for being careless but Zoro yells back that he didn't see Adrian doing anything about it.

Before Zoro can do anything though, he notices that the Nyaban Brothers are frozen with real fear. He and Adrian follow their terrified gaze up the slope to see the caretaker staring down at them. He remarks that they are late and that makes the brothers, Jango, and the rest of the pirates scream in terror. Kuro yells at them to shut up and that he will give them 5 minutes to deal with the children that they are allowing themselves to beat by before he decides to just kill everyone himself. Sham yells at Buchi to charge Zoro so they can hurry up and take care of the most troublesome one first. Adrian sighs and sweat drops at how lightly he is being taken.

They rushed Zoro together and were attacking him with fast sweeps of their claws. Zoro wouldn't be able to do much more than block their attacks with just one sword so Adrian rushed in to help out. He hoped onto Zoros back, surprising everyone and used it as a platform to stand on while his other foot came straight up and connected with Shams chin, kicking him back into the cliff. Zoro yells at Adrian about using him as a ladder and Adrian says he should just be more grateful as he tosses Zoro's swords back at him.

"Two on one really isn't fair. This makes it more interesting wouldn't you agree fleabag?" Adrian mocks Sham who is picking himself back up and is stunned when he sees Zoro catching his blades and looks back to notice they are indeed missing off of his back.

"You asshole! When did you take them!" He yells.

"Well, when you are around the people I'm around, you pick up some new talents." Adrian replies as he looks at Nami.

"No matter! Buchi, lets finish this, you go for the swordsman, this one is mine!" Sham yells as he charges Adrian while Buchi charges Zoro.

Zoro defeats Buchi easily with an Oni Giri. Sham gets distracted by this, but his focus is immediately brought back to Adrian as a foot lands right in his face again. Sham charges him again and slashes at him but Adrian dodges by dropping down below him.

"Sorry, but I'm much more agile than my green haired friend. Now you are wide open." Adrian says as he slashes across Shams chest. Adrian notices no blood and predicts the slash coming at his face and blocks it with his sword.

"You are much skinnier than you look." Adrian mocks. Sham laughs at him and gets ready to charge him again, but Adrian sticks his sword up and twists the blade just enough to blind Sham. Sham screams out that trying to blind him and attack him won't work as he starts slashing wildly around him. His eyesight comes back to see Adrian pointing his bow at him.

"No but now you're really wide open this time." As he unleashes a Blunt Force Arrow that slams right into his face knocking him back as Adrian closes the distance in an instant and slashes diagonally down Shams chest.

"There is a limit to how skinny you are." Adrian states as Sham falls down.

Kuro just continues to stare as Zoro, and Adrian point their swords at him and say that he is next.

During this time, Buchi crawled towards Jango and asked him to be hypnotized to be stronger. Adrian jokes that Zoro wasn't strong enough to cut him properly which Zoro joked in response that his fat saved him. A now fully hypnotized Buchi charges Zoro and pushes him back into the cliff.

Nami decides to take this time to sneak and wake Luffy back up. As she is making her way down the slope, she is noticed by Jango and he rushes her and slices the side of her shoulder with his Chakram, the tool that he uses for hypnosis but doubles as blades. Adrian who was watching Zoro fight the buffed up Buchi hears her scream and looks down at her falling, he was feeling a fury in him rise with each inch she got closer to the ground. Nami got back up, gripping her shoulder as she continued her way towards Luffy. Jango chases after and grabs her by the hair and aims his Chakram at her neck as he pushes it towards her. It is stopped in mid flight by Adrian who appeared out of nowhere. He had grabbed the chakram barehanded which shocked Jango. Nami looks at Adrian for a second before noticing the pure anger and hatred in his eyes before she turned and sighed as she continued to go wake Luffy up.

Adrian grabbed Jango by the collar with one hand and used the other to shatter the Chakram. As his hand was bleeding from the shattered blade, Adrian gripped it into a fist and without saying a word he launched all of his anger into a punch aimed directly at Jango's face that connected with an explosion of force that sent him flying back up the cliff slope, landing near Kuro.

Nami wakes up Luffy and he wonders where he is but before he can get an explanation from Nami, their attention is taken to the top of the cliff where Usopp is screaming. Adrian looked up and saw that Kaya had appeared behind Kuro and was talking to him. Adrian couldn't make out what she was saying but it didn't look like she was winning whatever word battle they were waging at each other because she pulled out a gun. Adrian was actually impressed that she could do that, but he could tell Kuro was toying with her because she soon dropped it as he made a move towards her. Adrian tried to move to do something, but a fist shot by him and connected with Kuro on the jaw, knocking him on his ass as Luffy's arm came back and he laughed that he is Kuro's opponent.

As Koro laid on the ground, the three kids jumped out of the bushes and started hitting him in the face with pots and pans. Adrian wasn't sure who was more idiotic, the girl or the kids. Usopp yells for them to stop and they yell that they just wanted to help protect Kaya. Usopp tells them that they can do just that by grabbing Kaya and running into the forest and protecting her. He yells that is an order and they agree, taking Kaya with them into the woods.

Kuro gets up and orders Jango to get up as well. Jango barely manages to pick himself up and Kuro orders him to follow the children and get Kaya to sign the will. He will deal with the kids. Jango agrees and starts walking into the woods after them. Adrian tries to chase after him but Jango orders Buchi to attack. The big man leaves Zoro and charges Adrian and hits him into the cliff wall and charges him again. Adrian manages to use his sword and free hand to hold Buchi back while his own back is pinned on the wall of the cliff. Adrian yells to Zoro that he will take care of Buchi while he goes after the girl, which Zoro agrees. He picks up Usopp on his way past since he knows the woods, but they are stopped by Kuro who says he won't let them pass. Luffy charges Kuro and says he is the one he needs to worry about as he punches at him. Zoro and Usopp disappear into the forest as Luffy and Adrian face off against their opponents.

Adrian lifts his foot and uses it to help push Buchi off of him. Before Buchi can gain his balance back Adrian blitzes him and slices across his stomach. He notices it didn't do much damage and jokes that maybe Zoro was telling the truth about his fat saving him. He determines he will have to give it his all to leave a mark on him as he charges him again. He slides underneath the huge man slicing his leg making Buchi fall to his knee. Adrian gets up and jumps up onto Buchi, using his foot to smash his face as he uses it as a launch pad to jump into the air. Adrian spins and angles himself facing downward as he uses gravity to speed up his fall and explode down in a flash. He puts his hand on the flat back of his sword to brace it and put all of his strength in his slash as he comes down on the big man. He cuts all the way down Buchi vertically, with the increased speed and added force from the fall, he cut him deep enough to make him gush blood as he falls to the ground. Adrian sighs and sits on the ground huffing from the attack. He was glad his plan worked; he wasn't very sure going into it, but it worked out for the best.

Adrian looks up and sees Luffy using a giant boulder to block Kuros attack and one of the weird knifes he had coming out of a glove. He uses the boulder to break the knifes and hits Kuro with it. Kuro gets up and starts doing a weird shaking motion before he fully disappears. The Black Cat pirates are super terrified of whatever he is doing but Adrian couldn't see anything. Suddenly Black Cat Pirates were starting to get cut down and random areas of the surroundings were being cut too. The pirates screamed that this was Kuro's most feared attack as he can't even control where or who he cuts. Adrian side steps one of the attacks as it lands near him and notices that Luffy is visibly getting more and more upset as he gets cut a few times as well.

Nami jumps down from the pirates' ship with a bag full of their treasure and Adrian didn't have to guess what she was doing this whole time. She asks if the fight is over, but Adrian replied she would've been better to stay on the ship as he gets cut across the chest. She rushes over to him, but he replies he is fine, the cuts are not very deep. Adrian surmises that Kuro must not be able to fully control how hard he attacks either.

Luffy had finally had enough and grabs Kuro out of the air and slams him down.

Kuro gets up and tries to do the move again, but he is stopped by Luffy, who uses his body to wrap around Kuro to keep him in place. The Black Cat Pirates begin to cheer for Luffy because they don't want to die. Luffy shoves his head all the back down to where they were, yelling at them to shut up as he freaks them out. Kuro is yelling about his plan never failing but Luffy uses his head as a bell as he brings it back and headbutts Kuro with it and knocking him out. Luffy launches Kuros body back at the pirates and he yells at them to never come back again, which they immediately agree to as they leave. Adrian catches Luffy as he begins to fall, and he smiles at him as he rests on his back. Just then Zoro and Usopp come out of the woods followed by Kaya and the kids, as Adrian and the rest of them ran to great them. They ignored Usopp's lie about how he beat Jango in a hand to hand fight as Zoro told them what really happened. They were just glad they were able to save Kaya and the village.

A few days had passed as they used the time to get their strength back and they were currently sitting in the restaurant eating when Kaya and another caretaker of hers named Merry came in asking about them. She comes up to the table and tells them that there is something she wants to show them.

She leads them to the coast as she shows them a ship, The Going Merry. Nami points out that's it's a caravel type ship. Merry explains it wasn't really designed for pirates, but it should work none the less if they want it. They happily agree to taking it. Merry then goes over each one of them rooms and Adrian is glad to learn that the men and women's room are different, which makes sense to him but after the close encounters he was glad to have a place where they could be safe from eyes. He looks at Nami and she smiles and winks at him. He supposed he should start making up a reason for why he isn't around at night but Merry brings up that there is an emergency exit through a small hatch from the boy's room to the girl's room but could be locked so no one peaks on the girl. Adrian couldn't help but feel that was convenient but figures it will get a lot of use. Merry also starts to explain how the ship works when it comes to steering but all of the men just stare at him blankly. Nami just sweat drops and tells him to just tell her.

Adrian and Zoros attention is gathered by a rumbling sound coming down the path and they turn to look to see something big rolling their way. As it gets closer, they realize that it is Usopp and a huge backpack, they stick their foot up to stop him before he hits the ship. He thanks them before asking if he could use their ship since he is planning on setting out to sea himself. The Straw Hats are boarding their ship when Zoro tells him to just get on the Merry. Usopp looks confused but Luffy points out their friends now and that he wants him to join his crew. Usopp agrees by saying he is the captain which pisses Luffy off as the rest of Straw Hats look on smiling as they have gained a rather energetic new crew member.

TO BE CONTINUED

**Authors Corner – **

**Thanks for reading, and please leave a review to let me know what you think!**

**Wow, it took me longer to write this chapter than I thought it would. This really made me realize that the Syrup Village Arc is my least favorite arc of the East Blue Saga and probably of the series as well. I didn't care for the Kuro plot or the kids protecting Kaya storyline either. I also really didn't like Usopp when he was introduced either, But he has grown on me massively since. **

**But I got through it and I can get closer to my two favorite arcs of the Saga in Baratie and Arlong Park.**

**Thanks for reading! Stay tuned and again please leave a review!**


	6. Chapter 6

ALL RIGHTS RESERVED TO ODA

The Straw Hats spent the next few days exploring their new ship, the Going Merry. It wasn't huge, but for just 5 people, it was more than enough. Luffy had taken a liking to sitting on the figurehead of the ship, which was shaped like a sheep's head. He called it his special seat and Adrian couldn't help but figure he was just asking for trouble and worried he would fall off. Zoro took up a habit of taking naps in random places around the ship and Luffy, Usopp, and Adrian made a game out of seeing who could find him first. So far, he had been in the Supply Room, Crows Nest, Kitchen which doubled as a meeting and crew hang out area, and somehow, in the women's quarters, which Nami made her displeasure known about with several knocks over his head. Adrian had figured they must have left the emergency exit hatch that goes between the men and women's room unlocked one night after he had finished 'visiting' Nami.

Nami herself usually spent the time that she wasn't navigating the ship in her room drawing maps or sunbathing on the ship. That is if she got time to between yelling at the rest of the crew for being useless idiots. Usopp usually spent the day running around and playing with Luffy or the two would annoy Zoro and Adrian to no end trying to get them to join them in playing games. Usopp did have another hobby, however, as he spent his time in the kitchen working on new ideas for weapons for his slingshot. Adrian had asked if Usopp would be willing to help him build any new arrows for his bow and the young boy said he would think about it, but he would need supplies first. In the meantime, Adrian spent his time up in the crow's nest. He enjoyed looking out over the vistas of the ocean and enjoyed the peace and quiet away from Luffy and Usopp. He spent the majority of his time up there watching the birds and sky, enjoying how free he now was, thinking back on his time as a World Noble, and wondered if he would one day run into his family.

The next few days went by like this until one day Adrian noticed Luffy running around with a bunch of paint supplies and decided to see what he was doing. The rest of the crew joined in and gathered around their young captain as he painted something on the small spare sail that he found in the Supply Room. Once he finished, he held up the sail to show what looked like a pirate flag, if they were being generous. He grinned and said that this should be their symbol, but the rest of the crew yelled that they could barely tell what it was. Usopp stepped in and said that they should allow him to handle this since he won many art contests on his island, but Adrian wasn't sure if he was lying or not but didn't see any harm in letting the young man try. He soon regretted It though when Usopp showed them a flag design that was indeed better but featured his huge nose and bandana. Adrian and Zoro hit him upside the head and told him no one wanted to display that ugly thing and made him redo it correctly. Usopp displayed the new design, which was similar to Luffy's, with a skull over crossbones that was wearing Luffy's signature straw hat. Adrian helped the rest of the crew who were aiding Usopp in painting the symbol on the real sails of the ship. After they finished their hard work, they looked up and stood amazed at the ship which was now decorated in a real pirate flag.

Luffy asked Usopp what else he was good at and he replied by pointing at a small island off the side of the ship and boosted that he could hit it with a cannon in one shot, even from this distance. Luffy yelled in excitement and told him to prove it by seeing who could hit it first. Adrian was actually curious what it was like to shoot off a cannon himself and wanted to join in as Nami just rolled her eyes. Luffy decided that since he is the captain he should be the first to shoot and Adrian said he was next since he was the first mate, which made Usopp sad that he didn't even get to shoot it first even though he was the one who brought it up. Luffy took aim at the island and fired but missed completely, hitting somewhere off in the ocean to the right. Adrian and Usopp laughed while Luffy gave them dirty looks. Adrian came up next and took aim and fired. He was much closer to Luffy, actually managing to scrap the side of the small Island but it still wasn't really a direct hit. Luffy yelled in laughter that he missed while Adrian yelled back with sharp teeth that he was much closer than him. Usopp took aim at the island while the other two were still fighting and took a shot and hit it directly. Adrian and Luffy stood stunned and Usopp looked on in disbelief too, like he wasn't even sure he would hit it himself. Luffy quickly named him the sniper of the crew.

After Usopp had finished boasting about his ability, the crew went inside to eat dinner. While they are feasting, Nami makes another comment about needing a cook and Luffy and Adrian agree. Zoro says he doesn't care as long as he has booze and Nami hits him and yells at him for being so carefree. They are interrupted when they hear yelling and crashing coming from outside on the ship. Luffy and Adrian go to check to see what is going on and they see a man in a blue jacket and wearing sunglasses destroying the ship. Luffy immediately defeats the man by slamming him into the side of the ship. He reveals that his name is Johnny and that he was taking care of his sick friend on the small island that Usopp blew up earlier and he wanted to come to get revenge. Usopp sweat drops and says he doesn't know anything about that as he points at Adrian saying that he was the one who hit the island, which prompted Adrian to hit him. Nami sighs as she looks at the sick friend and heads toward the kitchen and passes Zoro on the way. Zoro had come out to see what the commotion was but recognizes Johnny and asks what he is doing here. Johnny is shocked to see Zoro on a pirate crew and the Straw Hats look on confused. Zoro says he knew the two from his pirate hunting days. Nami bumps past him and throws a bunch of limes on the deck next to the sick man and tells Luffy and Usopp to feed him the lime juice. They looked confused again, and Nami yells that he has scurvy and that they shouldn't be sailing if they didn't know something as simple as that.

After the second man was healed, whose name was revealed to be Yosaku, they immediately began a party on the ship, which Luffy and Usopp were quick to join in on. The good times quickly spread through the rest of the crew as everyone joined in on the party. The two pirate hunters had heard that they were looking for a new cook and they brought up that a floating restaurant called Baratie was nearby, and the crew decided that it would be their next stop to find a cook.

The partying lasted into the night and ended with everyone going to pass out in their rooms. Johnny and Yasaku proved to be very loud snorers so Adrian decided to go back out onto the deck to watch the night sky. Adrian looked up at Luffy's special seat and decided to give it a try to see what all the hype was about, and he hopped up onto the ship's figurehead. Adrian had to admit it was a great view and the feeling of the wind hitting his face was nice. He laid back against the figurehead and looked up at the night sky and enjoyed the tranquil feeling. He found himself starting to nod off when he was awoken by someone climbing up onto the figurehead. He looked up to see Nami and he gave her a puzzled look as she sat down between his legs and laid back onto his chest and stated that she heard the snoring through the walls and decided to get some fresh air and saw him climbing up onto the figurehead. She looked up at him and asked him why he liked watching the sky so much and Adrian chuckled as he put his chin on the top of her head and used his arms to wrap around her and pulled her closer. He decided that it wouldn't hurt telling her and began explaining even more of his past as a World Noble. He explained how he always felt trapped, being forced to be inside, studying and never having the freedom to do as he pleased. He told her about the bullying he would go through with his older brothers and how he would be locked inside dark cellars for hours. He said the only time he felt at peace was when he would sneak out onto the roof and stare at the night sky, wondering what was out there in the rest of the world. He said even after he escaped that life, whenever he needed time to think and just wanted to get away, the stars were always there to comfort him.

Nami smirked and said that the stars weren't the only ones willing to comfort him as she turned around and faced him. She got close to his face and asked if there was anything else he liked doing underneath the stars as she brought him into a kiss. She explored his mouth with her tongue, and he began to fight back with his own tongue. She ran her hand into his pants and began to massage his cock with her hand as she made out with him. She felt it getting hard in her hand and began stroking it, enjoying the feeling of it expanding in her hand. She used her other free hand to pull his pants down and free his cock. Once it was free from the repressive nature of his pants, she went down and spit on it to get it wet as she started stroking it faster. She was using her tongue to lightly lick all around his tip while she sped up her stroking. Her goal was to get him to cum all over her face and she couldn't believe how much she was craving the thought of being drenched in all his hot cum. She looked up to see if he was enjoying this, but she was met with a devilish look. He grabbed her and spun her around and pulled her back against his chest as he used his hands to pull her legs apart. He got close to her ear and told her that tonight she would be the one to suffer as his right-hand slide up under her shirt and unhooked her bra, pulling it off and throwing it back onto the ship. He pulled her shirt up over huge tits, making them exposed to the cool night air which quickly made her nipples harden. Adrian took advantage of this and began to trace it with his fingers as his left hand slowly ran down her left thigh, getting closer to her pussy. He took one finger and lightly traced it over her pussy through her panties and continued to use his finger to trace her sweet spots entrance. He came up to nibble on her ear and kiss down to her neck as she moaned at how thoroughly he was exploring her body.

He begins to pinch her nipples as his finger digs ever so slightly into her pussy through her panties, causing him to feel how wet she was beginning to get. He kisses into her neck again as he uses his finger to pull her panties to the side before going back to now lightly tracing her exposed pussy. She moans into his neck as he pushes his finger deeper inside her, slowly making sure it explores every part of her. She pops her head back in pleasure as he pushes his finger as deep as he can, spinning it in a circle as he uses his thumb to play with her clit. He pinches her nipple again as he pushes in another finger, using it to reach the areas his first one couldn't. When he pushed one finger in the direction, he made sure the other was exploring the other side of her pussy and she moaned into his neck as his fingers stretched her pussy out.

She reaches her hand down to try to slow his pace down so she won't scream in pleasure but soon allows him to continue as she reaches her hand behind her and starts stroking his hard cock again. He asks if that is what she wants as he pushes his hard cock up against her ass, rubbing it between her ass cheeks. She moaned something he couldn't hear but she nodded, and he positioned himself beneath her and brought his cock up between her thighs, using it to rub against her wet pussy. He loved how wet it felt and started to slide his tip inside of her. He made sure to go slow to tease her with each inch of his cock. As he pushed himself into her deeper and deeper, he loved how tight and warm it was compared to how chilly it was outside and it created a great sensation for his hard cock and as he started to thrust in and out of her. He was holding her legs in the air as he was fucking her from behind, enjoying the feeling of her big soft ass bouncing off of him.

He moves his hands down to her hips as Nami keeps her legs spread in the air and grabs them, making them ram into her even harder and making her scream out in pleasure. He notices her giant breasts bouncing and gets an urge to reach up and grab them, he decides to use just one hand to grab her soft breasts as he uses the other to keep her in the air as he fucks her from behind. He pinches her nipples again as he thrusts so hard into her, bringing her to climax and squirting her juices onto the figurehead. She slumped down on his body as she didn't have the strength to keep using her arms for support. Adrian was still hard when he started to pull out of her, but she stopped him before he could get all the way out. She winks at him and says he needs to cum too. She pushes him flat on his back and mounts him completely getting his cock back into her still wet pussy. She is clearly intending to give him a view of her amazing ass as she rides him in the reverse cowgirl style. She rides him slow at first to get used to taking a cock again and Adrian admires the view of her perfectly round firm ass slowly bouncing off of him. She notices him staring at her ass and she leans forward and arches her back, making her ass stand out even more as she bounces it on him.

She soon gets lost in the pleasure of riding his big hard cock as she moans into the air. Adrian grabs her ass with one hand as she speeds up. The sight and sound of her ass smacking off of him was turning him on even more and he can tell he is getting close to cumming. He decides to have a little fun first though as he uses his hand that was grabbing her ass to spread her cheeks and uses his thumb to quickly slide into her asshole and finger fucks it in rhythm to her riding him. This takes Nami by surprise as she screams in pleasure. The feeling of his hard cock filling her pussy up and his finger fucking her asshole makes Nami cum again as she squirts all over his cock and the figurehead for the second time. This caught Adrian off guard as the feeling of her pussy tightening around him again while she came brought him over the edge too. He grabs her hips and makes her fully take his cock as he explodes his cum inside of her, completely filling her tight pussy up. Nami moans in pleasure as she feels his hot cum completely take over every inch inside of her. Eventually, she pulls herself off of him as she falls on top of him exhausted with his cum still dripping out of her.

The two spent a little while under the stars admiring the view before going to take a shower together and then going back to sleep. Adrian must have slept pretty late because he was awoken by Luffy poking him and asking if he was dead. Once Adrian confirmed that he was indeed not dead, Luffy told him that they were arriving at the Baratie. Adrian went outside and saw the floating restaurant that was shaped like a fish, Adrian wasn't sure if that made the restaurant look appetizing. He was about to make a joke about it when a marine ship suddenly pulled up beside them. The two bounty hunters on the ship tried to hide but then got pissed when the marine lieutenant made fun of the two by saying that they got captured by nobodies. They tried to attack the marine but were soon knocked back onto the ship. As Johnny fell, a bunch of wanted posters fell out of his pocket all over the deck of the ship. Nami noticed one of them and picked it up and became distant as she looked at its image which Adrian notices. She quickly snaps out of it though when the marine lieutenant's date appears beside him.

Adrian noticed that the woman looked to be about Nami's age. She had equally as sharp facial features, but her eyes and hair were a light purple. Her hair was long and flowed down to the middle of her back. She was wearing a sparkling tight red dress that Adrian assumed she got as a gift from her marine date. He had to admit that the dress showed off her curves really well though, in fact, Adrian had to admit she was just as curvy as Nami if not a little more. The two women met eyes and quickly turned away from each other in a huff, causing Adrian to sweatdrop. He was about to ask what that was about when he was interrupted by the sound of cannon fire. The marine decided to sink the pirate ship but Luffy inflated himself into a balloon and tried to send the cannonball back at the ship, but his hand slipped from the mast and the cannonball accidentally hit the Baratie instead.

Luffy deflated and the air shooting out of his mouth shot him into the hole in the top of the Baratie that the cannonball created earlier. The crew waited for 15 minutes for Luffy to come out, but he never did. Zoro made a joke about the cooks killing him for the damage but Adrian yelled at him that maybe he will kill him instead. Adrian composed himself and said that they should go inside to see what is going on. As they made their way inside, the crew noticed the marine Lieutenant and his date and decided to sit on the opposite side of the restaurant. They noticed that he seemed to be yelling at a blonde-haired waiter, which soon turned violent as the marine slammed the table down and tried to fight the waiter. The blonde-haired man wasted no time in completely beating down the marine and tossing him towards the door. Adrian noticed that his date had disappeared in the commotion.

While the marines tried to pull their lieutenant away, someone sat down beside Adrian. He looked up and noticed that it was the date from before. He almost didn't recognize her because her hair was now in a ponytail and she was wearing what looked like a full leather bodysuit with the zipper on the front halfway unzipped, revealing a lot of cleavage and midriff. She didn't seem to be wearing a bra as the only thing keeping her boobs from being completely exposed was the sides of the bodysuit. He was about to make a joke about how fast she could change but she shushed him by putting her finger to his lips and focused on Nami. Nami coldly greets the girl and calls her Carina, which makes Adrian's and Zoro's eyebrows raise as they remember that name from Nami's story. Carina smiles and tells her not to give an old friend such a cold welcome when she is interrupted by marines shouting at the door.

The marine had just been shot by a man behind him who proceeded to sit at an empty table and demand a waiter. Some patrons from the restaurant got scared and said that the man was Gin from the Krieg Pirates. A waiter comes up to take his order, but they are interrupted by Luffy crashing through the restaurant followed by an old blonde man wearing a giant chef hat. Luffy gets up and casually greets his crew and says that he has to work for the restaurant for one year to make up for the damages. Adrian mocks him on the busboy outfit he is wearing but Luffy says he will figure something out to get out of this. The old man introduces himself as the owner of the place, Zeff, and that he won't be getting out of working so easily. Carina went back to trying to work things over with Nami, but the orange-haired girl wasn't having any of it. Adrian could tell it was because of their past and was wondering why Carina would think Nami would forgive her so easily when she almost got her killed.

Carina seemed to have a 6th sense about something going on between Adrian and Nami because she started to focus on him. She got closer to him and complained to Nami that it wasn't fair that she found such an attractive and muscular man to keep all to herself as she used her arms to push her giant breasts together and kissed his cheek while not looking away from Nami. The orange-haired girl had a big blush on her face and quickly looked away and said that she didn't know what she was talking about. Adrian wouldn't say it out loud, but he definitely didn't mind the view, Carina's tits were easily as big as Nami's if not slightly bigger, and her tight leather bodysuit wasn't leaving anything to the imagination. In fact, Adrian was sure that if she kept pushing her boobs together anymore like she was, they would pop out and be completely exposed to the world. Adrian was glad when the awkward moment was stopped when the waiter who was taking Gins order started to beat him up for threatening him with a gun. The waiter kicked the pirate out and told him to never come back again as the crowd cheered him on. Out of the corner of his eye, Adrian could see the young blonde-haired chef who beat up the marine walk towards the kitchen and Luffy following after him.

After about another hour of awkward air between Carina and Nami, Luffy returned with a giant smile on his face saying that the blonde-haired cook, whose name was Sanji, was going to join their crew as their chef. Sanji kicked him from behind and told him that he already told him no. Sanji then lays eyes on Nami and Carina and his eyes become shaped like hearts which creeps out everyone at the table. He spun over and got on one knee and reached around Adrian to grab both of the girl's hands. He kissed both of them and asked what he could do for the two angels. Adrian was actually a little jealous when they both started flirting back but that was quickly replaced by sympathy for the chef when he realized that they were both just taking advantage of him to get free food and he fell for it so easily. Just then Zeff appeared behind Sanji and kicked him for goofing off and told him that he should just leave to be a pirate since he wasn't any use to him. This pissed Sanji off and he ran into the kitchen.

The next two days were filled with Luffy frantically trying to find a way out of his deal while simultaneously being the worst employee the restaurant has ever seen. Luffy was also taking the time to keep pestering Sanji every chance he got to join the crew. Carina keeps flirting with Adrian to spite Nami and Nami keeps making sexual advances towards Adrian to spite Carina. Adrian just found himself looking up at God and asking him to put him out of his misery. Usopp, Johnny, and Yosaku spend their time scarfing down food in the restaurant as Zoro spends his time, napping or drinking. On the third day, the crew was inside enjoying breakfast when the door to the restaurant was busted open and Gin walked in carrying a huge man on his shoulders. The restaurants customers screamed that it was Don Krieg and the man himself was begging for food. The chefs of the restaurant were hesitant to feed the man and actually wanted to call the marines to come capture him while he was weak. However, they are shocked when Sanji walks past them holding a plate of food and gives it to the man who immediately starts scoffing it down. Gin seems pleased to see Sanji feed his captain, but that expression soon turns to shock when his captain gets up and decks Sanji across the restaurant. Don Krieg states that this ship now belongs to him.

Adrian sighs at the fact that they got themselves caught up in another mess again. Krieg orders the chefs to bring him food for the rest of his crew that was still alive from their trip to the grand line. Sanji gets up to head towards the kitchen but he is confronted by the rest of the cooks and held at gunpoint to stop. They were warning him that they wouldn't let him do anything foolish when they were cut off by a huge bag of food flying past them and landing at Don Krieg's feet. Zeff appeared and said that they have nothing to fear from defeated men from the Grand Line.

Don Krieg recognized Zeff as a former pirate and asks him if he had a logbook from his time in the Grand Line, which Zeff agreed that he did. Krieg says he will take that too and then looks at the crowd of civilians and tells them that he will give them until he returns with his crew to get off the ship or he will kill them as well. After he left with the food, the place is left in an uproar as the crowds try to escape, leaving only the Straw Hats and the chefs. The chefs say that they will not abandon their only home and will fight for it with Luffy saying he wants to beat up Krieg as well. On his way out Gin apologized and said he didn't know it would be like this and stated that they were defeated within seven days of arriving in the Grand Line by one man with the eyes of a hawk. This line seemed to pique Zoro's interest.

Adrian asked Zoro what he was getting so worked up about and he replied that a man with the eyes of a hawk was the person he was looking for since he is the worlds strongest swordsman. Luffy gets excited after hearing how there are so many strong people in the Grand Line and Sanji berates them for wanting to risk their lives after what Gin had just told them. Zoro remarks that he would rather give his life for the sake of his dream than dying and not having tried at all, which Luffy and Adrian agree with. Sanji sighs but he is clearly fighting with something inside of himself about following his own dreams.

The ship is soon rocked by something outside and everyone goes to see what is happening. When they arrive outside, they see Krieg's huge ship, which was already in disrepair, had been sliced in half again. Usopp tries to check on the ship but notices that the Going Merry is gone and Johnny and Yosaku were currently pulling themselves out of the ocean. The crew was wondering what had happened when they noticed that Nami was gone too and Adrian heard Carina snicker that they got played by Cat Burglar Nami.

Luffy notices the Going Merry on the horizon and demands that Johnny and Yosaku tell them what had happened. They tell the Straw Hats that they were guarding the ship when Nami got on board and asked to see a certain bounty poster that Johnny recognized belonged to Arlong. He tried to explain to her that he was the most dangerous man in the East Blue but she suddenly told them to turn around so she could change since it was so hot. They did and she immediately pushed them overboard and stole the ship and all of the treasure. Adrian couldn't believe that they could be so stupid. Zoro says good riddance but Luffy yells that he only wants Nami to be his Navigator, which causes everyone to sigh. He orders Zoro and Usopp to go after her while He and Adrian take care of the Krieg Pirates. Zoro was about to agree when he looked up and saw a man in a small boat approaching. The man looked up at the individuals and Zoro could make out his hawk eyes. He stood frozen for a minute before he told Luffy that he wouldn't be able to go after Nami since the man he was looking for just appeared in front of him. Zeff claims that the man's name is Dracule Mihawk and that he is indeed the worlds strongest swordsman. Zoro jumps down onto some of the broken parts of the Krieg Pirates ship and demands that Mihawk fight him in a duel.

Mihawk looks amused at the young man in front of him and removes the pendant from his necklace, revealing a small blade. Zoro thinks that he is mocking him but Mihawk simply states that you don't go all out to squash a bug. The two clash for a bit before Mihawk remarks that he is a big frog in a small pond before piercing his chest with the blade. Adrian winces at the act but can't help but notice that Zoro is completely outclassed. Mihawk is impressed that Zoro isn't backing away. He removes the small blade from his chest and remarks that he will show him the world's most powerful blade as a gift for impressing him. Zoro thanks him as they clash one more time, ending in Zoros defeat as two of his swords are shattered. Zoro gets up and sheathes his treasured blade and stands in front of Mihawk with his arms in the air, saying that a scar on the back is a swordsman's shame. Mihawk agrees and slashes him across the chest, spewing blood everywhere and causing Zoro to fall into the sea.

Luffy and Adrian immediately jump to go to avenge Zoro. Mihawk swiftly dodges Luffy and swings his sword at Adrian, who manages to just barely block with his own sword. Mihawk seems intrigued by something for a second but then overpowers Adrian and uses another sword swing to send Adrian flying into the remains of the Krieg's Pirate ship. Luffy and Adrian emerged from the wreckage pretty unscathed but Mihawk continued to stare at Adrian's blade.

"That's a rather interesting blade you have there…" Mihawk remarks as he points at Adrian's sword. "When our swords met, I felt a strange aura emitting from it, and when I purposely tried to break the blade with my second swing, it survived without even a crack."

Adrian just looked down at his blade and wondered what he was talking about.

"But no matter, your friend is alive, see?" Mihawk points at Johnny, Yosaku, and Usopp who were pulling Zoro out of the sea and giving him basic first aid.

"It would be disappointing for such an interesting light to be snuffed out so young," Mihawk told them before he yelled towards Zoro that he will be waiting at the top for him.

Luffy shouts at Usopp to ask if Zoro is ok and the long-nosed man answered that he was alive. Everyone is shocked when the green-haired man suddenly raises his sword in the air and shouts at Luffy that he will never lose again until he becomes the world's greatest swordsman. Luffy smiles and says that's fine with him as Adrian looks on smiling as well. Mihawk tries to leave but is stopped by Don Krieg shooting at him but Mihawk just slices the ship again and disappears in the confusion. Luffy calls to Usopp to take Zoro, Johnny, and Yosaku and go after Nami, which they agree to do. Luffy and Adrian return to where the rest of the chefs are and Luffy asks if he can go free if he beats Krieg and Zeff replies that he can. Adrian and Luffy begin to get battle-ready as the Krieg Pirates finally get ready to attack.

Adrian looks back at Carina and tells her that she should go inside if she doesn't want to get involved in this, however, she shouldn't go far because he has questions he wants to ask her. She winks at him and says she can't wait to be interrogated by such a strong man, but she can handle herself and she wants to see what the Straw Hats are made of.

The cooks raise a platform around the restaurant, so they don't have to worry about fighting inside and messing the place up. The fish head from the side of the restaurant detaches and two cooks are piloting it straight at Don Krieg, who simply picks it up and throws it at the ship, but its kicked away by Sanji at the last second, shocking Adrian and Luffy with his strength.

The pirates storm the restaurant and the chefs begin to fight back causing complete chaos. The chefs and Straw Hats are winning until a huge man gets out of the ocean and starts pounding back the chefs. Adrian takes a look at the hulking man who is completely covered in huge iron shells on the front and back of him and his hands are covered in big pearls that he is using to fight with. He says his name is Pearl and Adrian sweat drops at how stupid that is. He boasts about never having been hurt before but is cut off when Luffy, who was fighting Don Krieg, is blasted into the back of his head. The impact makes the man get a nosebleed.

Pearl takes a look at the blood on his fingers and starts panicking, somehow igniting himself on fire and using it to wildly attack everywhere, causing the deck to be set on fire. In an order to quickly end the fighting and to get Pearl to calm down, Gin takes Zeff hostage at gunpoint and tells everyone to surrender before he kills him. Adrian glares at Gin for using such an underhanded method before looking down at Zeff and giving him a sly smirk to let him know what he was about to do. Adrian speed blitzes the raging Pearl and hits his steal body plate directly in the center, causing it to completely shatter and sending Pearl flying back into Krieg Pirates ship, unconscious. Both the pirates and the chefs look stunned. The pirates are stunned that he was able to break the steel armor and knock Pearl out in one hit. The chefs and Sanji were stunned that he would recklessly put Zeff's life in danger. Adrian just holds his blood-covered hand in the air and cracks his knuckles.

"We are pirates, expecting us to listen to demands is just asking for trouble." He points at Luffy and continues… "In terms of power, speed and everything else, I am on par if not stronger than him, so don't underestimate me either."

Luffy just looks on smiling and Gin is stunned. Sanji takes the opportunity to kick Gin off of Zeff as Luffy continues his fight against Krieg.

Adrian starts using his bow to push back the pirates off of the deck. He looks over to see Sanji and Gin fighting pretty evenly and Luffy trying his best to offset Krieg's dirty tactics. After shooting some more pirates, Carina brings his attention back to Sanji who had been pinned by Gin and was about to be killed. However, Gin dropped his weapon and started crying, saying that he couldn't kill the one man who was ever nice to him.

Don Krieg is pissed that Gin is disobeying him and says that he is no longer a part of his crew as he pulls out a weapon and unleashes a poison gas bomb. Luffy steals two gas masks from the pirates for Sanji and Gin but panics when he can't find one for himself. Adrian grabs Carina and pulls her inside the restaurant with the chefs.

After the gas clears, Adrian and the chefs come out to see Luffy and Sanji wearing masks, but Gin was left suffering. Luffy shouted that Gin gave him his mask to sacrifice himself for him and Sanji to live.

Krieg starts to laugh at Gin for sacrificing himself for someone else and Luffy charges him. Adrian picks Gin up and tells Carina to help look for an antidote for the poison with the chefs. He brings Gin up onto the balcony so they can be out of the way of the fight and still be able to see what is going on. Carina comes up with Zeff and gives him an antidote that they hope will work. Carina remarks on how cruel pirates can be but Adrian jokes that's the first real emotion he has seen her display, which makes her yell at him. Adrian helps Gin take the antidote and Carina jokes that its weird to see a pirate helping another pirate out. He just calmly points at the fight over the balcony and says she should pay attention and she will see something even crazier.

She looks up to see Luffy slamming Don Krieg into the deck, defeating him. Luffy fell into the ocean but was saved by Sanji. After seeing the two Straw Hats go out of their way to help people, Carina couldn't help but see why Nami had gotten so attached to them.

After Luffy woke up, the chefs threw a great feast for the Straw Hats. They sat around the table and dug into the delicious food. Carina had taken a seat beside Adrian and he decided to return the favor by constantly teasing her about the way she ate, which she didn't seem to mind. Adrian couldn't help but feel she was definitely less hostile than Nami. He states that he is glad she chose to sit near him and that he would love to hear all about her past with Nami. She said that it was better than the alternative as she pointed at Sanji, who was currently looking at her with heart eyes and had kicked a chef out of a chair next to him so she could sit there. During the meal, Luffy was stealing food off of everyone's plate as Adrian went between fighting him off and subtly flirting back and forth with Carina, much to Sanji's dismay. The chefs bring up Sanji joining the Straw Hats and Zeff states that he should see the world, which Sanji agrees with. He asks Luffy if he will still let him join the crew and Luffy agrees excitedly. Sanji tells Zeff that he will finish his dream and find the All Blue. Adrian jokes that he is glad he doesn't have to eat Nami's cooking anymore which causes Carina to laugh, but soon makes a sour tone overtake the Straw Hats. Luffy pushes himself away from the table and shouts that its time to go and get their navigator back, which the rest of the Straw Hats agree to do.

Outside they run into Yosaku who had to swim back to tell them he knows where Nami is. Luffy, Sanji, and Yosaku get in the small boat provided by the chefs of the Baratie. Adrian catches Carina trying to sneak off but grabs her arm and tells her that she is coming with them since she seems to know a lot about Nami's past. She sighs and joins the boat with the young men as they set out to where Nami is.

TO BE CONTINUED

**Arthurs Corner – **

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review to let me know what you think :D**

**Sorry, this took so long to post; I spent the last two weeks with my Mom and Brother to make sure they were ok. I just got back to my apartment this week and I had to hurry up and write this chapter before Friday since the Final Fantasy VII Remake comes out and my whole weekend would be dedicated to that and Rainbow Six Siege.**

**This was a great Arc to introduce Carina, since she can play a big role in the next arc with Nami. In terms of her appearance, I decided to go with her final outfit from the Film Gold movie. The Full body Leather suit one that matched what the rest of the Straw Hats wore in the final battle. I chose that one mainly because it was different from what the rest of the females wear on the ship and also because… well… Let's be honest... it was pretty hot haha. **

**Thanks again for reading and please leave a review!**


	7. Chapter 7

ALL RIGHTS RESERVED TO ODA

Adrian, Luffy, Sanji, Yosaku, and Carina have only been out to sea since leaving the Baratie for a few days, so Adrian was surprised that nothing bad had happened yet. Granted all of their hardships before had been pretty much summed up to not being prepared, whether that was food or just not being able to get around. That didn't seem to be much of an issue anymore as Sanji had made sure to stock the small boat with plenty of food and water while Yosaku and Carina both seemed like they know where they are going in terms of their next destination at least. The boat itself was just big enough to fit the 5 of them and Adrian figured that it must have been used for supply runs for the Baratie. The cabin of the small boat would have been big enough to fit at least 3 people if it wasn't for the food and water taking up the most space and what was left was immediately taken over by Carina and she had the perfect guard dog in Sanji to protect it.

That left Adrian, Luffy, Yosaku, and Sanji to sleep outside in the elements. Sanji had taken up the habit of sleeping outside Carina's door to protect it from 'peepers' but it ended up backfiring on her because he ended up being the one tried to peek the most. Every time he tried to peep on her however, she responded by suddenly opening the door, slamming it into his face.

Adrian did not mind sleeping outside as it reminded him of his younger years with Luffy and Ace. Taking midday naps and then training nonstop. He also remembered getting beaten by Dadan because they had lost Luffy in the woods and had to spend 4 days in the wilderness just to find out he had found his own way back. Adrian had often found himself thinking of what Ace was up to these days as he has not really seen him in the newspapers lately.

Adrian was dragged out of his daydream by a wave crashing over the side of the small boat and soaking him in water. He was really starting to miss The Going Merry and its high walls. He saw Luffy laughing at him and he promptly shoved his head underwater, getting even bigger laughs from the rest of the crew.

…

After some time had passed, Adrian wanted to ask Carina some questions about Nami but with Sanji always guarding her, his options were limited. There was also the problem that Carina rarely came out of the cabin, probably because she really did not trust any of them and Sanji's creepy behavior did not help. Adrian decided that it was worth the risk, he really needed to talk to Carina. His best bet would be to wait until nightfall and try to sneak around Sanji and hope that he can get into the cabin somehow.

After night had fallen Adrian made his way carefully across the small boat making sure he walked slowly over Luffy and Yasaku as to not awaken them. He had to pay special attention to Sanji, who was lying face-first into the crack of the door like he had fallen asleep while trying to see through it. He did his best to move Sanji's head carefully with his foot so he could have room to open the door.

After he had moved Sanji's head enough to get to the door, he tried his best to peek through the curtain to see if Carina was even awake. He could not help but hope he would not share in Sanji's fate of getting a door slammed in his face. He could not make out anything and decided to reach his hand for the doorknob and began to turn it slowly. Just as he began to make progress with the door it swung open just enough for a hand to reach out and grab Adrian by the arm and pull him in while just missing slamming into Sanji's face again. Adrian was pulled into the small cabin that was lit by candlelight and he could tell that the food rations were getting lower because there was much more room in the cabin, something Carina seemed to be taking advantage of with how much room her 'bed' took up of the space now.

Adrian was getting ready to make a comment but Carina put her finger up to his lips and told him to shush as she pointed at Sanji who was stirring in his sleep, probably from subconsciously knowing the door was open and now was his chance to peek. Carina moved Adrian further inside and made a disgusted look at Sanji as she closed the door.

Even with the added room from the loss of supplies, Adrian had a hard time finding a place to sit because of Carina's clutter. Adrian could not help but think that she really liked to take up as much room as possible and Adrian could not help but wonder how such a small girl can take up so much space.

After he had found a good corner and settled in as best as he could he started to get a much better look at Carina. She had changed clothes into something Adrian could only imagine was much more comfortable than a skintight full-body leather suit not only in general but especially on a small cramped boat in an even more cramped cabin. She still somehow managed to be just as sexy even in 'normal' attire if it could even be called that. She had switched to a white button-down shirt similar to Adrian's, but more form-fitting and she had only the bottom half of it buttoned. She was still not wearing a bra and was exposing much of her mid-section and giving off an incredible amount of side boob because of it. She had brown suspenders that seemed to only function to hide her nipples from view under her shirt, especially considering that her black denim shorts hugged her thighs and ass more than well enough to stay up on their own. She had tied her purple hair into a bun and had put on a black hat to cover it. Adrian noted that her light purple eyes were just as vivid now as they were in broad daylight and he could not help but feel like she was using them to either size him up or check him out, or both.

Adrian also noticed that Carina seemed to be gripping something in her hand that looked like a piece of paper that she had clearly been reading before he so rudely interrupted. He was about to point it out when she made a comment about how he was a much lousier peeper than his blonde friend which made Adrian sweatdrop. He tried to explain that peeping was not his intention, but she did not seem to believe him. She huffed and said that he could have fooled her as she crossed her arms so to push her breasts together while the suspenders were the only thing keeping her nipples and the rest of her breasts from coming out to say hello. She was purposely tempting him, but he was not going to fall for it, he did his best to maintain eye contact with her and reiterated that he had no fowl intentions and only came to ask some questions.

He could not, however, deny that she was indeed stunning, and also that she knew how to use her looks to her advantage, but he had a little bit of dignity and a lot of questions to help him fight off her charm. Once she realized it was not working on Adrian, she almost seemed disappointed that he was not playing along and pouted for a little bit before telling him that he could ask his questions. Adrian mulled it over but eventually decided on his first question being why she was so willing to talk to him.

Carina sighed and stated that she knew Adrian wasn't trying to peek on her and that she more than picked up on what was going on between Nami and him, so it was only natural that at some point he would come and ask questions about her. Adrian admitted that he and Nami were getting pretty close, but he was more concerned with her recent behavior and he figured that Carina must know a lot about Nami based on their interactions back at the Baratie. Carina confirmed that she and Nami go way back and handed Adrian the paper that was in her hand, stating that it should shed some light on their past.

Adrian took the paper and began to read it. As he made his way down the paper, he quickly began to realize that it was obviously a love letter. A very detailed love letter about things that someone could not wait to do to someone else. Adrian was shocked at how explicit the letter was, everything from clothes ripping to facesitting, ass licking to scissoring, spanking to choking, and something called the west blue slammer, which Adrian was not sure he wanted to know what that was. Something else became clear as he got to the end of the letter as well, it was written by Nami, for Carina.

Adrian looked at Carina puzzled, and she looked back even more puzzled that he would find it odd that she was the one it was written for.

Carina must have realized why Adrian was shocked and gave a very sly smile.

"You are the anomaly here, not me". She stated while winking at him.

She went on to explain that Adrian was only the second man Nami had been with and the first was not such a pleasant experience for her. Adrian knew what she meant and did not want to press that topic right now. Carina explained that Adrian must be pretty damn special for Nami to willingly fall for him. As she said that she eyed him up and down making sure to particularly stop at his crotch.

"I am a little jealous she found you first honestly" She stated, and she winked while biting her lip.

Adrian felt himself getting a little annoyed, she was testing him again. Carina shrugged and said that she was actually serious about that one, which made Adrian roll his eyes. Normally he would be all for this roundabout way of flirting and he would have definitely been taking up Carina's offer, but he was not in the mood for sex or games right now. He really just wanted to know what they were getting into with Nami.

Carina continued that Nami had lots of one time flings with women, which Carina admitted to actually joining in on more than a few occasions. Now a threesome between Nami, Carina, and some other girl was a thought that Adrian would love to take the time to entertain, even now. She explained that Nami would never get close to any of them because of certain situations in her personal life that always made her distant. The only person Nami ever opened up to was Carina.

Adrian did not want to be rude but what he really wanted to know was what was going on with Nami and why she was acting weird, not the story of how they got together. Carina could tell he was impatient and she chuckled and told him that those parts of the story can wait until the rest of the crew is up, for now, she wants to know more of the man that her former lover has fallen for. Adrian just sighed and figured he did not have anything better to do so he agreed.

Adrian spent a large portion of time going over his past and making sure not to miss any details. He never thought he would be so willing to open up to people before, but Carina was really easy to talk to. Also, to her credit, she was a really good listener. She never interrupted and gave the appropriate amount of 'ohs' and 'ahs'.

Of course, her eyes really lit up when he mentioned that he was a former noble, which immediately made him realize what made her and Nami such a good pair. After he had finished telling her his life story, Carina started slow clapping and wiped away fake tears out of her eyes. Adrian could feel himself getting annoyed again.

After she finished giggling at Adrian's expense, Carina started telling him about her life story as well. She started with the fact that she is also from the Grand Line. She also stated that she used to be owned as a slave by a guy named Gild Tesoro until she ran away on a merchant ship headed for the East Blue. She knew the East Blue was considered the weakest sea, and she also knew that Tesoro would not even bother chasing her here.

She spent the next few years learning to survive. She would either trick nobles into letting her stay the night and rob them blind or just outright try to steal from pirates, and this is where she ended up meeting Nami.

They were both trying to steal treasure from the same pirate, Alvida when they bumped into each other. Adrian sweatdropped at the name. Carina continued that at first, they both thought each other was a member of the crew and started attacking each other. After a while, however, they realized their mistakes and decided to help each other escape before Alvida and her crew got back. They split the treasure 50/50 and decided to start helping each other out whenever they could from then on. After about two years, they started developing an attraction to each other. Most of their jobs would end with each of them hooking up and having sex, usually still on the pirate's ship. On their third year anniversary of knowing each other, they went back and robbed Alvida again. As a reward, they ended fucking each other on Alvida's own bed. Adrian sweatdropped and thought 'No wonder that woman is so cranky'.

She remembered another time where they seduced another female captain and then robbed her blind the morning after having a threesome. Adrian did not know who was more of a villain in that situation.

Adrian decided to take this time to ask a few more questions.

"So, she prefers girls?" he asked

"Does she prefer the taste of pussy over dick?... Yeah, but clearly she has a soft spot for you… or two or three." She said while giggling. Even Adrian gave that one a good chuckle.

"Why does she hate pirates?" he asked.

"That is a harder one, perhaps it is the same reason as it is with men, besides you, of course. She finds them inadequate in every way." She says as she winks again.

"Well I cannot help but point out that I am a man and a pirate, but she still chose to sleep with me". Adrian said, almost boasting, but he was not sure why he was so proud of that.

"Aren't you just full of surprises then." She laughs.

Adrian just shrugs and smiles.

They spent a few more hours talking about life experiences and even some sexual experiences too before they finally decided to get some sleep. Adrian started to sneak back out and turned to look back at Carina who started taking off her shirt to change for bed. She met eyes with him and smiled.

"I guess I do owe you for talking with me for so long, you did make me feel at ease with you guys." She said as she slowly pulled her top back, letting her rather large breasts come bouncing out. They were perfectly shaped just like Nami's and about the same size too. The only difference was Carina's softer porcelain skin tone that made them look almost more dignified in a way, but definitely just as sexy.

Adrian smiled and said good night while Carina waved and said maybe one day soon she will let him touch them, Adrian quietly chuckled and waved as he closed the door and went back to bed.

…

Adrian was awakened the next morning by the smell of some very delicious breakfast. Apparently Sanji moved on to trying to win Carina over with his cooking skills and made some very impressive meals for her. The men were allowed to eat whatever was leftover. Adrian was not going to complain though, even the table scraps were still pretty damn good.

After breakfast, Carina told the men to gather around her so she could finally tell them what has been up with Nami.

Carina began by going over the same backstory she had given Adrian last night. Adrian noticed she decided to keep out the sex bits and her relationship with Nami. He wondered if that was because she did not want to torture Sanji or just wanted to keep that information private for now. He also could not help but wonder if she only told him about it because she wanted to make him jealous of the things that she did to Nami and vice versa. She did go into pretty great detail about what they did together. He then got the thought that maybe he should tell her that he made Nami orgasm three times in one night before, which was one more than she ever did, as revenge but then he figured he was above doing something so petty.

He did have to push the thought of her breasts and Nami's together giving him the best double titty fuck this side of the Grand Line out of his head though. Or the mental images that she gave of Nami riding Carina's face and so on. Suffice it to say, it was rather hard for Adrian to concentrate on the story Carina was telling the rest of the young men.

Adrian's attention was caught again when he heard Carina finally getting to the part where she would explain why Nami had been acting so weird and why she ran away. Adrian sat up with Yosaku and Sanji and listened intently while Luffy had fallen asleep at some point. Adrian decided to let him be as he probably would not have cared what her past was as long as she was still his navigator.

Yosaku cut in that the reason he came back was that they figured out what island she was heading towards, and he wanted to come back to warn them about the bad news. He said that she was heading towards Arlong Park, which was run by the Arlong Pirates. Yosaku continued after he noticed the blank stares of Adrian and Sanji indicating that they did not know who that was and said that the Arlong Pirates were from the Grand Line, specifically Fishman Island. Sanji's head perked up. Yosaku said they were not normal pirates considering that they were Fishman, but that only made them more dangerous since Fishman were naturally 10 times stronger than humans, and that is not including how they get even more powerful when they are underwater.

Sanji, who had been daydreaming after hearing about Fishman Island, cut Yasaku off, as he started telling Adrian about how Fishman Island was supposed to be home to a bunch of beautiful mermaids, including the Mermaid Princess, who was said to be one of the most beautiful women in the world, even rivaling Pirate Empress Hancock. Something about that last name triggered a memory inside Adrian but he could not remember what.

He is snapped out of his train of thought as Yasaku yells to not interrupt him. He continues by saying that while it is true that it is said Fishman Island does indeed have gorgeous mermaids, it is also said that it is housed by ferocious fishmen that hate humans. A claim he says is backed up when a Fishman named Jinbe was made one of the Seven Warlords, like Dracule Mihawk, and sent Arlong packing to the East Blue to run wild.

Yosaku was cut off by a slap to the back of the head from Carina who yelled at him for interrupting her first. After she had calmed down, she told Adrian and Sanji that everything he said was true. Which made them sweat drop and wonder why she hit him then.

She tells them that the Arlong Pirates are unbeatable and that the only hope they have is to hope Nami can sneak away. When Adrian was getting ready to question her about that comment, she cuts him off by saying that she watched the Arlong Pirates sink 5 marine ships at once and that there is no hope in defeating them. Arlong came to the East Blue to start an empire and she says if they were smart, they would forget about Nami and leave to go hide somewhere in the world.

Carina then says that as for Nami herself, she has always known how to survive on her own and that the fishmen will not kill her as long as they need her. Sanji and Adrian look at Carina with curious looks and she explains further that when Arlong first came to Nami's home island to set up Arlong Park, he went around to the different villages demanding that everyone has to pay for their right to live. He used that money to fund the founding of Arlong Park and pay off the marines so they would not interfere with his operation.

Nami who was living with her adoptive mother and sister at the time, was very poor and they only had enough money to pay for the two kids, so Nami and her sister had to watch as their adoptive mother was murdered before their eyes. Unfortunately, her pain didn't end there because the pirates found Nami's drawn maps of the island and discovered how much a natural she with navigation and charting and decide to kidnap her and force her to draw maps of the surrounding areas for them. Carina also reveals that Arlong promised her that if she could raise 100,000,000 Berri, then he would let her village go free, but Carina says that she does not think he will uphold that promise.

Adrian felt a rage inside him that he has not felt in a long time. He cannot quite describe it, but it almost feels like its not entirely his rage either. Like something is adding onto it or increasing it. He pushes those thoughts out of his head for now.

Sanji took a drag from his cigarette and blew it into the air.

"Well that's no good…" he says as he takes another drag before blowing it out again and looking back at Carina. "…You tell us that sad story of a maiden in need of saving and then ask a prince not to rescue her? Sorry but no can do."

Carina was getting ready to argue but she was cut off by Adrian.

"The cook is right. Plus, it is not up to us, as he grabs Luffy by the side of the face, stretching out his cheek. This idiot right here went and made her our crew member, and he will not take another person as his navigator. So as his crew it's our responsibility to bring any lost little lambs back to the herd." Adrian adds.

"Besides, you said they were monsters. Just seem like oversized fish food to me…" he looks at Sanji, "…Have you been fishing lately?"

"Naw, I'm a little rusty." The blonde cook replies.

"Think they taste good fried?" Adrian asks.

"No, something that big is better off just grilled," Sanji replies.

Carina cannot believe what she is hearing, 'Why are they taking this so lightly!' she screams in her head.

Before she can voice her concern though, the boat is rocked by waves as something big surfaces near them.

As the water fell away from the creature, Adrian thought it kind of looked like a cow, but it was hard to think with Yosaku and Carina yelling at the top of their lungs. Luffy must of waken up during the commotion because he was already winding up to send a punch when Sanji stopped him. Sanji pointed out the creature was probably just hungry and smelled all of their food, to which Sanji started offering some to it.

Carina recognizes the creature yells for them to get back because it belongs to the Arlong Pirates and is as strong as 10 fishmen combined. It is a Sea King named MooMoo that they brought with them from the Grand Line

"MooMoo?" Adrian thought. "How Lame."

The creature must have picked up on his distaste for its name because it went to attack the small boat causing Carina and Yosaku to scream that they were dead. Adrian was wondering if he should do anything, but he noticed Sanji and Luffy gearing up, so he decided to let them have their fun. He decided to focus on calming both Yosaku and Carina down. He smacked Yosaku to get him to stop yelling and put his hand on Carina's shoulder and pointed behind him to this captain and cook with his thumb.

"Calm down, there is no need to worry…" Adrian began as Sanji kicked the creature's jaw from below making it reel backward. "…Because we…" Adrian continued as the creature adjusted itself to attack again but got met with a Gum-Gum Pistol straight to the face that knocked the creature unconscious. "… Are monsters ourselves." Adrian finished as the creature fell back into the sea.

Carina could only stare in disbelief as Luffy and Sanji talk about how they could cook the sea creature. Adrian takes his hand off of her shoulder and wipes away the tears she got from screaming to death and puts his hand on her hand.

"Nothing is going to stop us from getting Nami back, not a Sea King, and definitely not some walking fishes who have a superiority complex." He tells her as she composes herself and nods while smiling.

The Sea Cow reemerges from the sea and acts like it wants to fight again but stops as it locks eyes with Adrian, Luffy, and Sanji.

"What should we do with this thing?" Sanji asks.

"Let's eat it!" Luffy yells.

"We are running low on food supplies," Adrian adds.

The Sea Cow grows terrified by how nonchalantly the humans are talking about eating it and he turns to run away but catches one of the ropes from the small boat, that is used to tie it to a dock, in its mouth and carries the ship with him.

The force of the Sea King pulling the small boat made everyone have to grab on to something in order to stay on board. Luffy grabs on to the rope that the Sea King is pulling and just generally seems like he is having a great time. Yasaku gets blown back against the cabin and looked he could not see through the tears in his eyes. Sanji tries to jump towards Carina but misses when she moves towards Adrian and he faceplants into the back of the ship.

Adrian grips the side of the ship with one hand to steady himself as he uses his other arm to wrap around Carina and pull her into his chest to help protect her from the force of the wind rushing past them. She was shocked at first and tried her best to steady herself, but she could not against the wind and just gave in to Adrian holding her. She could not deny that she did not mind being held tightly in his arms, but she was most surprised he was strong enough to support both himself and her with just one hand against this much force. She could not help but be continually surprised by the man Nami had fallen for.

She, however, does not get to enjoy being wrapped in his arms for long because when she looked up, she noticed that they were heading towards an island, and she recognized Arlong Park immediately.

"This thing must be trying to go home! That's Arlong Park!" she yells so that Adrian can hear her.

"Really? Well, that's convenient for us!" He yelled back as his mind went to thinking of Nami and he promises her that they are coming, and she just needs to hold on a little bit longer.

Everyone seemed to notice at once that there was just a little bit of a problem. While it was true that the Sea Cow was taking them where they needed to go, he was moving fast, really fast, and he was not slowing down as they came crashing towards the shore.

"Hang on!" Adrian yelled as they all braced for the impact.

TO BE CONTINUED

**Authors Corner – **

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review to let me know what you think!**

**Sorry, it took me so long to post this chapter but its been quite a crazy two months! Everything is settled now, and I am ready to get back into writing this story. I have actually been building a PC and its complete! This is huge because now I will not have to struggle through writing on my laptop and will be able to crank even more of these out! I am just waiting on my second monitor and the desk mount for it that is coming in this week and I will be ready to go! The two 27 inch monitors with a much more powerful system and a nice full-sized mechanical keyboard will be great for both work and when I am writing this story, I honestly cannot wait. **

**I wanted to get this smaller chapter out though, so you guys knew I was still around!**

**Spoilers if you have not read chapter 984… but wow! YAMATO 3… Low-key she single-handily made me want to come back to this story and suffer through the laptop typing experience just so I can be closer to getting to Wano. Wano in fact has lots of potential great girls! Ulti is another favorite of mine but Black Maria, Speed (LOL), Carrot; Nami and Robin in those beast pirate uniforms, and Smoothie being there too. Oh yeah, Wano is going to be fun! Let me know who your favorite of the Wano girls are and who you want to see added to the Harem or Honorary Harem!**

**Thanks again for taking the time to read and please leave a review!**


	8. Chapter 8

ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO ODA

The sea cow was hurdling the small ship towards the shore of the island with no intention of slowing down, and they were powerless to stop it. The creature hit the sea bank and stopped, but the boat wasn't so lucky as it was shot across the beach and into the woods. Adrian managed the best that he could to hold onto Carina and the boat, but even he had to admit it was challenging. On top of that, he knew the landing was going to be even worse, and he had to make sure he could protect Carina as best he could and hope the others would be ok. The boat kept speeding through the forest and came into a small field where Adrian thought he could directly make out someone running along the path in front of the ship. Adrian squinted his eyes and could just start to make out some of the features of the man running, and he could've sworn he had green hair.

"Is that?" Adrian thought right as the ship crashed into the man, bringing the boat to a halt.

Four fishmen chasing after the man that the boat crashed into came to check out the crash. They surmised that no one could've survived that crash and begin to turn around to walk away when they hear a rumbling from the wreckage. As they turn back around to investigate, Luffy, Adrian, Sanji, and the man they hit, Zoro

immediately knocked them out.

After taking care of the fishmen, Adrian looked over and sweatdropped at Zoro; he knew he saw a green-haired man.

"Why did you get in the way of the boat?" Adrian asked calmly.

"WHY DID YOU HIT ME WITH A BOAT!" Zoro yelled back with sharp teeth.

Before Adrian could answer, Zoro notices Sanji helping Carina off the boat and comments that they brought the curly eyebrow guy with them, which irks Sanji. Before Sanji could remark, however, Zoro suddenly seemed to remember something essential and rushed to Luffy and Adrian and said that they needed to hurry. He yells that this is no time for fooling around, and now that they have arrived, they need to save Usopp.

Luffy and Adrian give him a puzzled look and are getting ready to ask him what he means. Zoro shouts that Usopp has been captured by the fishmen and taken back to their base. Luffy begins to freak out, but Adrian asks why he was captured, and Zoro said it was because he was helping to defend some of the villagers from Arlong and his crew.

They all get ready to set off when Adrian reaches for his bow on his back and makes a startling discovery. In the crash, His bow got utterly destroyed. He gets depressed while looking at it and falls to his knees.

"Hahaha, oh yeah, Makino got you that for your birthday, didn't she?" Luffy said while laughing. The next thing Luffy knew was that he was getting strangled by Adrian and had no time to react.

Adrian makes a quick and shabby grave for the bow as he says a few prayers for it on its way to bow heaven, while Zoro yells that they don't have time for crap like this. He says that they need to focus on saving Usopp, but as he turns around, he notices Johnny standing in the street who exclaims that they are too late and as he saw Nami murder Usopp.

Sanji and Adrian both rush Johnny asking what he means by "Nami killing Usopp," and when the man responds with a less than ideal response, they threaten to beat the life out of him.

"No woman with breasts that large could ever do something so heinous!" Sanji barked out as his eyes lit up like fireballs.

"Yeah! … what… Wait. What?" Adrian had to do a triple take to snap himself out of getting caught in Sanji's perverted pace.

"Her breast size doesn't matter; I saw her stab him!" Johnny yelled out, which he soon regretted as Sanji started inching his way closer to the man with some sinister and not very friendly vibes radiating from the blonde-haired man. He was stopped by Adrian, who had grabbed the cook by the shoulder and told him to knock it off.

"So, you said you saw it? You saw her physically stab Usopp?" Adrian had to admit that he didn't know everything about what Nami was capable of, but being a cold-blooded murderer didn't seem like one.

"Well, no, there was a lot of weird smoke that just came out of nowhere, so I didn't see when she stabbed him, but I saw him falling into the sea covered in blood as Nami stood holding a knife! What more proof do you want," he exclaimed proudly like he was participating in a whodunnit game night event.

'Smokescreen?' Adrian thought. Something wasn't adding up, and without either Nami or Usopp, it would be hard to prove anything. He decided there had been enough standing around and was getting ready to tell Johnny to lead them to Arlong Park when he looked at the man and froze. Johnny noticed this and got nervous.

"What is there on my.." he stopped when he realized that Adrian and the rest weren't looking at him, but behind him. He turned slowly, half expecting a Fishman but found something much worse, Nami.

"Talking about me behind my back, huh?" she yelled in a slightly annoyed tone that sent Johnny scurrying behind Zoro for protection.

"Well yeah, You're a witch that has no problem killing her friends!" Johnny yelled at her, still trying to stay behind Zoro for protection from the woman he had just insulted.

Sanji had seen her and immediately started swooning over the woman but was smacked away by her staff. Zoro told Sanji to just stay down in the dirt as he wasn't helping the situation, causing him to jump up and attack Zoro. Before they could too into it, though, Nami yelled out to get them to stop and listen to her.

Adrian took the chance to better look at their new 'enemy' and noticed that Nami had changed clothes again, this time wearing something that no longer hid her tattoo. The tattoo was located on her left shoulder. While Adrian had seen it numerous times during their nightly activities, he never cared to ask about it, and she never seemed to care to talk about it either. He thought that it was just some tattoo she got when she was drunk one night, but after looking at the wanted poster for Arlong, he knew that the tattoo on her arm represented the Fishman in some way. Yosaku, who had also seen it during her 'striptease' to trick them and let her steal the Going Merry, said that was the same symbol Arlong used for his pirate flag and usually only used it to mark his 'Property.'

Besides the now completely visible to everyone tattoo, Nami was also wearing a light green tank top with dark green patterns. Again, she wasn't wearing a bra, but Adrian had gotten used to this as she seemed only to wear one when she was wearing an actual full-on shirt, which was rare. She was also wearing black leggings that had weird gold-colored circles going down the side of her legs. He wasn't sure why they were there, but he assumed that it had something to do with 'fashion' and mentally noted that the only thing they seemed to do was show just how thick her thighs and ass were since the top three rings were more stretched out then the rest. Adrian had to hand it to her because it couldn't have been easy getting a body that was such a perfect hourglass shape. Although, as he looked at Carina, he thought that maybe it wasn't such a rarity given they both had almost the same measurements according to his eyes, he thought perhaps that wasn't a coincidence. Between Nami and Carina, and to a lesser extent Makino, He wondered how these girls, who were pretty small and dainty otherwise, could support such big breasts and asses with such tiny waists and skinnier lower legs. He decided not to think about it too hard because he would not want to ruin such a good thing that God himself crafted. Besides her body, Adrian noticed that Nami was wearing a black glove, but only on her left hand. This puzzled Adrian, but he didn't have much time to think about it because Nami brought him out of his thoughts by saying that what Johnny said was true.

Adrian, Luffy, Carina, and Sanji looked on skeptically. Zoro, on the other hand, decided to trust his blades more than his brain and rushed at Nami while drawing his sword. However, before he could make it to her, Sanji cut him off by kicking at him, forcing Zoro to have to block. Zoro yells at Sanji to get out of his way as he needs to get revenge for Usopp, but Sanji shouts that he won't allow him to hurt a woman in front of him. Before their fight could go too far, Adrian stepped in to break it up by knocking both of them over the head and yelling for them to knock it off with sharp teeth.

"I don't care what you guys do, but if you were smart, you would leave before Arlong kills you," she boldly says as she turns and starts walking away.

They could have chased after her, but with so little information, they decided it was best until they knew more before they acted. Plus, it's not like they could go anywhere anyway since Luffy decided he wanted to nap right after she left. After a while, both Johnny and Yosaku said they were leaving because they didn't want to get killed by Arlong, but said that they would meet again.

Unfortunately, the quite didn't last long as Sanji and Zoro began bickering about Nami and were getting ready to fight again. Adrian didn't have the energy or the care to stop them again and considered just letting them duke it out. However, their blows didn't connect with each other but the face of a man who unfortunately arrived at the wrong place and time. Upon further inspection, the man had a very distinguishing feature, a very familiar-looking long nose.

The familiar long-nosed man had taken the full brunt of the attacks and fell to the ground. It took more than a few seconds to realize who the man was and another few seconds for them to process it.

"Usopp!" everyone yelled as they rushed the man.

"I thought you got murdered?" Zoro remarked calmly. This made the rest of the crew laugh except Usopp, who shouted at Zoro and Sanji for hitting him. After Usopp had calmed down, Adrian told him to tell them what was going on.

Usopp went on to explain how he had got captured by Arlong after he tried to defend Nami and her sister's village from the fishmen. He said he was brought to Arlong Park and was put on display after they had figured out what Zoro had done to their crew when they were gone. Adrian looks at Zoro puzzled, but Zoro just shrugs. Usopp says that they decided to kill him in revenge but made Nami do it to prove her loyalty. She rushed him and whispered in his ear to throw a smoke bomb, which he did, and proceeded to stab her hand to make it look like she stabbed him. She told him never to come back and pushed him into the small waterway that led into Arlong Park. He swam a short distance away and resurfaced. He tried to make his way back to the village when he had gotten the thought that Zoro might be going to rescue him, and then on his way back to Arlong Park, he ran into them. As he said that last part, he came to a sudden realization.

"Why are yall just standing around when you should be rescuing me!" He yelled with sharp teeth.

"We would have gotten to it eventually, besides you turned out just fine," Adrian replied calmly.

"You didn't know I was ok, though!" Usopp yelled back before deciding to give up after Adrian, and the rest of the crew just gave him blank stares.

"Calm down; We just got distracted because Nami was here," Zoro replied. Something seemed to trigger in Sanji when Zoro said that because he tried to kick Zoro again.

"And you were going to attack her even though she went out of her way to save Usopp!" He yelled.

"It's not like I knew that when she was here!" Zoro yelled back as he blocked his kick.

Adrian sweatdropped but didn't have time to stop them when he noticed someone else walking towards them.

"Oh my, so you must be the crew she was riding with. Just sitting in the middle of the road in enemy territory isn't the smartest you know," The individual said as Zoro and Sanji stopped fighting to look up.

"Oh yeah, and just who the hell are…" Sanji began, but as he laid eyes on the individual, they immediately turned to hearts. The stranger turned out to be a woman, a beautiful woman. Usopp recognized her immediately and jumped up and told them that this was Nami's adoptive sister, Nojiko.

"Her adoptive sister, huh?" Adrian thought as he eyed the woman up and down as he tried his best to look at her. He almost felt that they could have been blood sisters if it wasn't for the different color hair and Nojiko's slightly darker complexion.

Nojiko had light blue hair that was slightly longer than Nami's and was styled to one side thanks to a red hairband. She was wearing a beige colored tank top, and Adrian was seriously starting to wonder why every woman that had an association with Nami didn't wear bras. The tanktop must have had a built-in bra, though, because it did a great job supporting her breasts and making them, which were even more prominent than Nami's or Carina's, seem perkier. Adrian could tell the tank top was a little too small for her because, with the built-in bra, her breasts were being squeezed together and seemed like they would pop out. However, her big breasts were not the only thing that the tank top showed off. She had a blue tattoo that started on her left arm and stretched across her chest to her right shoulder. She was also sporting some tight blue jeans, and Adrian was honestly shocked that her ass could fit in them. Nojiko was hot, but Adrian still found himself finding Nami more attractive, even though her older sister had a more voluptuous body.

Sanji immediately tried to swoon after her, but she slapped his heart eyes out of the air and told them that they should leave.

Nojiko holds up her hands before any of the crew could say anything. She explained that she would tell them Nami's past if they would leave after. Adrian throws up his hands in an X pattern and begs for no more backstories, which shocks Nojiko. Carina takes this time to step up and say that she had already explained everything to them. Nojiko is shocked to see Carina and tells her that she had grown up in the last few years, making Carina blush, and Adrian notices this. He figures he has new leverage against the girl who had teased him a few nights before, and he was going to use it when the time was right. Nojiko cuts in and asks Carina why she brought the Straw Hats here.

Carina points at Adrian and says that she was the one who was forced to come here and that they kidnapped her, Adrian just looked on smiling innocently as he rubbed the back of his head. Nojiko looks at Adrian and asks why they came, and he says they have some unfinished business and retrieve a friend. Nojiko looks on shocked as she is surprised that pirates would go this far to save someone, let alone consider someone a friend. She begins to explain that the fishmen are super powerful, and no human could stand a chance against them, but she is stopped by Adrian, who throws his hands in the air again.

"I'm getting exhausted…" He begins but is interrupted when they hear someone running down the road crying. Adrian sweatdrops and wonders, if Nojiko was right about them being out in the open, was a stupid idea.

The kid notices Nojiko and runs straight for her arms. She catches him and asks what is going on and why he was so far away from his home. The kid looks up at Nojiko with tears in his eyes and yells that fishmen are currently attacking and destroying his village while everyone looks on stunned.

"PERFECT!" Adrian screams while laughing manically. Everyone stares at him, shocked, and Sanji tries to argue that a village getting attacked is not a good thing. Adrian holds a finger up and tells him to be quite.

"This is a perfect opportunity…" Adrian begins. "... I can take Nojiko with me and deal with the fishmen myself!" he finishes while everyone stares at him.

"Sanji, I need you here to take care of Carina…" Adrian didn't even finish his sentence before Sanji was already swooning over Carina while giving Adrian a thumbs up. Carina just gives Adrian a look of sheer contempt and betrayal. "... Zoro, you stay with Luffy until he wakes up, same for Usopp, you guys could both use some rest." Usopp hugs Adrian for not making him fight the scary fishmen while Zoro just glances at him before asking if he is sure he won't need any help.

"Naw, I'll be fine, I've been looking to go all out for a while now but haven't had the chance yet. Plus, I owe them for this!" Adrian points at the makeshift grave he made for his bow that Makino had given him. Everyone sweatdrops and states that the fishmen weren't responsible for that. Adrian just waves them off and continues.

"Plus, I haven't been on solid ground in over a week, so it would be nice to stretch my legs." He states as Zoro just gives him a grin and shrugs before laying down to take a nap himself.

Adrian walks up to Nojiko and smiles before he grabs her arm and starts running off with her, telling her to guide him to the village. Nojiko yells that the kid said there were ten fishmen and asked what he would do about them. Adrian just ignores the question and tells her that he only brought her for directions and needed to hurry up. He slows just enough to grab her and put her on his back so he can run faster. He tells her to hold on and starts dashing as quickly as possible, while Nojiko is stunned by how soon he is. She does her best to keep pointing him in the right direction.

...

In the destroyed village, the fishmen were busy killing any civilians who wouldn't give them information about where the Straw Hat pirates were. They were going door to door, kicking them in and murdering everyone regardless of whether their victims knew anything or not. They were also plundering the homes for any valuables they could find to compensate for the 'trouble' of having to come out here. They had one family who was trying to escape cornered in the town square. The father tried to distract the fishmen by charging them so his family could run away only to be swiftly beaten over the head. He was held up by the Fishman just in time to see the rest of his family torn apart by two of the other fishmen. Before he could even scream, his neck was snapped by the Fishman holding him.

Elsewhere in the town, an older woman was doing her best to protect the garden; her husband was buried in from another Fishman who just swatted her away as he destroyed all of the flowers and her husband's grave.

Children were running and screaming as their parents did their best to protect them but were inevitably murdered. Bodies littered the streets, and the few who made it to hiding places did their best to stay quiet as they watched their friends and family be slaughtered.

In another part of town, two fishmen had a young mom, and her daughter cornered and looked to be after more than just answers. One of the fishmen moved closer to the young mom and told her that even if she didn't want to talk or didn't know anything, they could still find uses for her. He pushes the small child away from her mother and shoves the woman on the ground as he begins to rip off her clothes. The small child tries to fight off the Fishman to let go of her mother, but he slaps her away. He calls out for the second Fishman to come and grab the little girl, and they can bring her back to Arlong Park and wait for her to mature a little before they can use her too. The other says he isn't too picky about using scum like humans for his desires, even little ones. The first Fishman looks back at him and laughs, calling him a real creep before turning his attention back to the mom. He tells her that just means he gets her all to himself as he licks his lips. He even is 'kind' enough to turn her facing her daughter to watch the horrors that will happen to her while the same atrocities happen to herself. He grabs the back of her neck and lifts her and bends her over a railing as he gets ready to take his spoil of war.

The second Fishman had cornered the little girl, picked her up, admired her small features, and moved her back over to where her mom was, and began tugging at the little girl's clothes. Before he could pull the clothes off, however, he caught the flicker of light out of the corner of his eye, and when he looked over, he saw what looked like light flickering off of steel speed past him. He tried to follow the movements, but it was too fast. He turned his head in the direction it was going, and as he turned his head back straight, he began to feel a stinging sensation in his wrist.

The first Fishman had heard something moving towards him, and when he turned to look, he felt a strong gust of wind push past him. He noticed something out of the corner of his eye and turned quickly to see a man kneeling on the ground below him, holding something in one of his hands. The closer he looked at the things in his hand, he realized that whatever he was holding, was moving. The man turned a little, and the Fishman could make them out now, they were hands. The Fishman heard a thud behind him and looked to see that his buddy had dropped the girl but seemed more concerned with something else. He then noticed that his friend's hand was missing. He got the odd feeling he wasn't holding the woman anymore since he couldn't feel her weight. He turned to notice that the woman was indeed on the ground next to the man and when he looked at his hand, it was missing. He looked down at the man who was now proudly displaying his treasures in his other hand, and the realization that it was his hand came raging at once, and so did the unavoidable surge of extreme pain.

The Fishman tried to curse the man through his screams, but the man was too preoccupied with talking to the woman to notice.

"I'm Adrian! Don't worry, you and your daughter will be fine!" Adrian expressed as he smiled at her. "Oh! And uh, here," he said as he did his best to look away as he handed her what remained of her clothes to cover-up.

The two fishmen were still screaming bloody murder as Adrian stood up and took on a more serious tone.

"Shut up! You're ruining the mood," He yelled as he chucked the two hands at the first Fishman, who got disoriented long enough for Adrian to rush him and slam his foot into the fishman's knee, snapping it and making the Fishman fall forward. Adrian met the falling fishman's face with his rising fist from an uppercut as his punch blasts the Fishman across the street and into one of the destroyed buildings.

The second Fishman, who had just watched his friend go flying across the street, turned only in time to receive a sword through his throat. Adrian wasn't against killing, but he usually preferred to avoid it, so he didn't upset Luffy; however, he felt it was earned. He pulled his sword out of the fishman's throat and let him fall to the ground. "8 left," he exclaimed.

The mom, who had gotten herself dressed, had reunited with her daughter as they both looked on in awe at the man standing before them. Nojiko, who Adrian had dropped off on top of a nearby roof, couldn't believe how strong Adrian was and wondered just who Nami had made friends with.

Two more nearby fishmen begin rushing towards Adrian. Adrian charges them back as he kicks dust in one of their eyes, blinding him. The fishman's friend yells how dare he as he tries to attack Adrian, who dodges his blow and counters by slamming his fist into the fishman's face and using the force to completely snap the fishman's back backward as he slams his head into the ground.

"7," Adrian exclaims.

The other Fishman recovered from the dust in his eyes and grabbed Adrian from behind as a third Fishman rushes over with a long spear and tries to pierce Adrian. Adrian slams his head back into the Fishman's face that was holding him, breaking his nose and loosening his ground enough for Adrian to slip to the ground and use his lower body to spin the Fishman around to take the spear straight to his back. The Fishman's force falling onto his back causes the spear to shoot straight through his body, and Adrian grabs the handle and pulls the rest of it through as he rushes the other Fishman. He panics as Adrian arrives right in front of him.

"5 Left," Adrian remarks as he slams the spear straight through the fishman's gut.

The other five fishmen who had been in various other places of the town had come running towards all the noise and arrived to find the other five fishmen defeated. They demanded to know who did this to their friends and saw the mom and daughter, they started to make their way towards the two and asked one more time who had down this.

Adrian appeared before them as he exclaimed that it was him and that they saved him the trouble of having to look for them as he charged them with his sword in his left hand and the spear in the right. Nojiko remarked that he looked like a demon of war descending on his prey.

Adrian lifts the spear in the air and chucks it at the fishmen. The spear goes flying past the first two fishmen who laugh and comment on how bad his aim is.

"Is it?" Adrian remarks as the two fishmen turn around to notice that the last Fishman in the group, who was wielding a bow meant for support, had been hit directly in the chest.

"4"

"You bastard!" one of the fishmen yelled as he turned around to see the glint of steel reflect right in his eyes, blinding him. Before he could open them again, he already had his neck sliced open.

"3"

The second Fishman leading the charge was wielding a long sword and tried to take a swing at Adrian, who dodged by jumping into the air and landing on the sword. The Fishman was taken aback by this movement and tried to swing his sword to knock him off. Adrian just responded by blitzing down the blade faster than the Fishman could react and slicing his arm to make him drop the sword. Adrian used the downward motion of the blade falling to launch himself into the air. He took _Revenant _in both hands hand pointed it downwards as he descended upon the Fishman. The Fishman looked up into the sky as soon as the sword pierced his heart from above.

"2," Adrian exclaimed as he landed on his feet and pointed at the last two fishmen.

Adrian notices that one of the two fishmen had slowly begun backing away, and he smirks. He grips his sword tightly and charges the other one. He thought that they could have had a better chance of survival if they had attacked him at once, but they were making it much too easy for him. As he approached his next target, he lifts his sword to simulate an attack from head-on. The Fishman panics and closes his eyes as he blindly swings his sword in front, preparing for Adrian's blade's impact, but it never came.

"Did… did I get him?" he asked as he opened his eyes. At first, his mind didn't comprehend what he was looking at. He was picturing the human to be either dead at the end of his blade or holding his sword to the fishmans throat, but he just wasn't there. He couldn't see the man anywhere. He heard his Fishman friend shouting something, and when he turned to look, he saw Adrian standing behind him with his sword drawn out wide… and blood spraying from it. The next thing the Fishman saw was his legs. Only they seemed to be still standing where he thought his body once was, "weird," the Fishman thought as everything went dark.

Adrian turned to the next Fishman, who dropped his weapon and began taking off running in the opposite direction.

"Hey!" Adrian called after him but stopped when the Fishman was smacked straight in the face by a frying pan. The Fishman noticed he was surrounded by the old lady whose flower bed he had trampled on and a bunch of other citizens holding weapons.

"Guess I'm not the only you pissed off, hahaha" Adrian laughed out as the mob, lead by the frying pan wielding granny, absolutely destroyed the Fishman. "Still," Adrian thought. He looked down at his blade and wondered if it was the cause of his anger boiling over so much for him to fight so mercilessly. He didn't feel anything now, but when he was fighting, he felt like an invisible hand was guiding him, boosting him, and the more he gave in to the hatred he felt, the faster and stronger he seemed to feel. "I'm going to have to look into this…" Adrian thought as he looked at the sword one last time before putting in back in its sheath.

Nojiko, who had witnessed the whole thing, thought about how scary Adrian looked while fighting the fishmen. Hell, she even thought he looked more like a monster than the fishmen themselves. She had managed to get herself off of the roof and into the square. When she looked up, she saw Adrian standing right in front of her, reaching a hand out to her, and she couldn't help but wince a little after remembering what he just did to those fishmen. She subconsciously closed her eyes, waiting for God knows what to happen to her, but nothing happened. When she opened her eyes again, she saw Adrian lightly grab her hand, and he gave her a warm smile. She couldn't help but feel his radiant smile was contagious, and her lips started to curl into a smile as well slightly. He grips her hand ever so slightly tighter to give her the feeling of peace before he decided to speak.

"Fishmen this, fishmen that, enough with the excuses and just let us help you already," he said as he brought his other hand to wipe away a tear that Nojiko didn't even realize was forming. She grabbed his hand and held it to her face to feel the warmth from it, the first time in a long time she had felt so at peace, and she wanted it to last. She began to cry a little more as she slowly nods and agrees.

The moment only managed to last a little bit longer as it was soon interrupted when the little girl from before came running up and tugging on Adrian's pant leg.

"Mister! You were so cool!" She yelled with stary eyes, which completely surprises Adrian.

"You… you think so?" He asked while looking at her with stary eyes of his own.

"You were all like… bang... Pow… whop…" She said as she makes jabs and other punching motions in the air around her.

"Well, I have been training hard… and… actually… it's more like… whop… pow… bang." Adrian clarifies as he boxes the air, with the little girl mimicking his moves.

The mom rolls her eyes and mumbles for Adrian to please not teach her daughter anything ridiculous. Nojiko just giggles to herself and looks at Adrian playing with the little girl and wonders if he was the same man who just took out all of those Fishmen. Looking at him longer, she had to admit she sees the attraction her sister has to the man and begins to remember when Nami first arrived back at the island a few days before.

_Nami had destroyed most of their house and was lying face down at the table crying when Nojiko had gotten home. She went to console her sister, who just responded with an "I'm fine." She noticed that Nami was holding something, and on further inspection, it turned out to be a ring. She asked Nami what it was, and she just responded by saying something about it being trash, but she still gripped it tightly, so Nojiko knew that she was lying. When Nami realized her sister wasn't backing down, she finally told her about the Straw Hats and how she enjoyed being with them. Nami looked flustered as she talked about one man in particular and even more so when she brought up the ring. She explained that the ship captain had left half of her treasure behind at a port town after dealing with the Pirate Buggy. Then this man, named Adrian, had given her a ring he said he found on the ground earlier when he was following her through the pirate's storehouse. He said he knew it wasn't much, but he also said it was pretty and reminded him of her and wanted her to have it. She didn't show it back then, but she gleamed on the inside with happiness and never let the ring out of her sight again. Nami grabbed her chest and told her sister that it hurts, but she hopes he and the rest of the crew don't throw their lives away. Nami began to start crying again as Nojiko rushed to console her.  
_

Nojiko was now looking at the same man and could understand those feelings her sister had when she suddenly started to get a pain in her chest. She reaches her hand up to her chest and wonders what this feeling is, she looks back at Adrian and begins to blush, and she quickly realizes what was going on.

"Got a new crush Nojiko?" The mom said as she startled the light blue-haired woman who was trying her best to hide all the blushing she was now doing.

"By the way, I'm surprised you are here, Nojiko." The mom continued as Nojiko gave her a puzzled look. "Well, before the fishmen attacked, we saw many marines heading towards your village, and we figured you would be there with them." She finished as Nojiko looked on, shocked.

"Crap," She thought. "Why would the marines be going there?" she continued to think it over when she got a horrible thought.

"We have to leave now!" She yelled at Adrian. The man himself popped up with the girl riding his shoulders, and they both gave Nojiko sad puppy dog eyes as they asked why.

"We don't have time for this; my village is in trouble!" She yelled with sharp teeth. Adrian understood immediately and sat the little girl back down as he said he would come back to play with her later, and she nodded. Adrian picked Nojiko up to ride on his back again and direct them so they could arrive at her village as fast as possible.

She didn't realize it the first time, but now that she was more aware of Adrian, she couldn't help but feel his muscles under his shirt and blushed slightly as she ordered him to leave. Adrian waved goodbye to the mom and the girl and took off in the direction that Nojiko pointed.

Adrian tried the best he could to weave through the woods towards Nojiko's village, but he couldn't help but wonder why marines would be wrong in this situation. He is quickly brought to reality, though, when he remembers that Carina told him that Arlong pays off marines to stay out of his business. Adrian gets a bad feeling in his gut, but he decides to ask Nojiko what their goal would be.

"Why would the marines focus on your village?" he manages to ask as he dodges between trees.

"As I'm sure you already know, Arlong pays off the marines, and if some made it safely this far into the island, then I'm willing to bet that they are the ones who are on the cut." She responds.

"As for why our village, I can only think of one thing. They know about Nami's stash." She continued.

"Nami kept her treasure stash in her village?" Adrian asked.

"In our families tangerine farm to be exact. I don't know how he found out where it was, but I am sure that is their goal." She added.

"Arlong could use this to get out of his deal with Nami and still pocket the money, huh? I guess we better hurry then." Adrian added as he gripped her a little tighter, which made her blush again and sped up a little.

…

Adrian and Nojiko arrived at the entrance to her village a short while later, and it didn't take them long to notice the massive mob of people gathering in the center of the town. Adrian asked if they were the villagers, and Nojiko confirmed that they were. Adrian pointed out that they looked pretty pissed and that they were all holding weapons. Nojiko climbed down from Adrian's back and started rushing towards them and asking what was going on. Adrian couldn't make out most of the conversation, but it didn't take long for the large mob to start rushing past him while yelling about taking the fight to Arlong. Nojiko stopped beside Adrian long enough to tell him that the marines did take the money, and the citizens were tired of putting up with it and decided to fight. She said to him that she would try to slow them down, but he needed to hurry and get his friends and head to Arlong Park, which Adrian agreed.

He was about to start to head back to where the others were when he caught something out of the corner of his eye. He thought it was just a villager who got left behind, but after closer inspection, he could tell the individual was kneeling on the ground and crying. It didn't take him to long to notice who the person was either. He could tell from the orange hair and outfit that it was Nami. "Did she try to stop the marines personally?" Adrian thought.

Now that the mob's noise was gone, he could hear her screaming 'Arlong' repeatedly as she appeared to be stabbing her arm. Adrian rushed up to her and saw what her goal was; she was cutting off the tattoo of Arlongs symbol. He understood her pain, but he knew that she would lose too much blood and decided to intervene if she kept this up.

Nami held the dagger she had been using to cut her arm high to prepare for another strike when a hand grabbed her wrist and stopped her. She looked back and saw Adrian looking down at her.

"Idiot! I told you to leave!" She yells while using her other hand to push dirt and other things to get him to back off. Adrian just stared down silently.

"I don't mind sacrificing myself, but I couldn't stand it if you or the others died because of me." She was starting to break down, and the last thing she needed was Adrian getting hurt.

Adrian put his hand on Nami's head and finally decided to speak.

"IDIOT! LEAVE? AS IF! NOT AFTER ALL THE BULLSHIT, YOU PUT ME THROUGH!" Adrian started yelling at her, which surprised Nami. "AND WHAT'S THIS ABOUT DYING? DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHO YOUR TALKING TOO!"

Nami started to break down as she began to remember all the adventures she has had with the Straw Hats and how many impossible situations they escaped from. Adrian started to mellow out his voice as he fell to his knees and brought her head into his chest.

"Seriously, you could have just told me what you were going through, and all of us would've helped you. You are not alone anymore, Nami." He continued.

Nami's tears began to pour out, and she yelled out between each sob… "PLEASE! HELP ME!"

Adrian smiled and stood up as he pulled his sword from its sheath and began walking down the street.

"That's what we planned to do from the start, right guys?" Adrian asked as he passed Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, and Usopp. All four men, who had come to the village to see what all the noise was about, nodded in unison as they began to head out. Nami just sat there, smiling and wiping away her tears.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**ARTHURS CORNER**

**Thanks for reading, and please leave a review if you enjoyed it!  
**

**WOOO! Fifty thousand words reached lol, thank you for sticking with me until this point and I can't wait to hit 100,000.  
**

**Chapter 9, which will cover the finale of Arlong Park and some new post-Arlong Park stuff I have planned, will be coming later this week.**

**Again thank you for reading, and please leave a review (Since that is the best way to let me know you like it!) if you can :)  
**


	9. Chapter 9

hatALL RIGHTS RESERVED TO ODA

"This sure is a lot of money, boss." An eight-armed octopus Fishman named Hatchan stated while counting the shipment of money that the marine lieutenant just brought in. "Nami must have saved up more than we thought."

"She was always clever and sneaky." A ray Fishman named Kuroobi stated while he counted the other half of the money.

"She has her uses for sure, but I've never trusted her regardless." A smelt-whiting Fishman with long thick lips named Chew stated as he looked towards his boss. "But I am sure that you know what you are doing, of course."

Of course, his boss was Arlong himself, who was a saw shark Fishman. He was a big man with blue skin and a long saw shaped nose.

"It sure is a shame that Nami was so close to her goal… Oh well! She can always save up again!" Arlong laughed with the rest of his officers before he looks towards the door and pondering something mentally.

"Have you guys heard anything from the group we sent to that village?" He asked, looking at his commanders who gave him nothing but blank looks. "Maybe I should go check it out myself." The big Fishman had just gotten out of his seat and started walking towards the exit of Arlong Park when a loud bang stopped him at the door. Another blow followed, and a huge dent was put in the big stone door. The fishmen looked on shocked as a third bang sent the door smashing across Arlong Park with a small boy standing where it had once stood.

Luffy straightened himself back up and cracked his knuckles while asking which one was Arlong.

"That would be me, Huma…" Arlong did not get a chance to finish before Luffy had sunken his fist into the side of the fishmans face and sent him flying back into the other side of Arlong Park.

"Thanks… I'm here to kick your ass." Luffy states bluntly.

"Is…that…so" Arlong grumbles as he picks himself him up from the rubble.

"That's one way to get their attention," Adrian states as he steps inside Arlong Park with the rest of the Straw Hats.

Adrian noticed that the eight-armed Fishman had been messing around with something and soon found out what it was when he heard the Fishman blow into it. Adrian did not know if it was a war horn or not, but it did not seem to have any effect until the ground started shaking, and a vast shadow appeared under the water in the waterway next to Arlong Park. Something big was coming, and as it slowly raised out of the water, Adrian had gotten a better look and was shocked to see what it was.

"The… sea …cow?" Adrian exclaimed while sweat dropping.

Luffy laughs as Sanji and Adrian look on shocked. Luffy yells out what the sea cow is doing here, and Zoro asks if he knows the creature. Luffy says they met at sea, but he does not understand why he had shown up here. Nami yelled out for them to be careful as that was Arlongs' secret weapon. Adrian looked over and saw that Nami was standing with Nojiko, Carina, and the rest of the villagers when he yelled that he told them to go home.

_When they first arrived at Arlong Park, the Straw Hats had noticed the large mob from the village had been stopped outside by Nojiko, Johnny and Yosaku. Johnny and Yosaku said they tried to fight the fishmen themselves but lost quickly. They told the villagers that the only people strong enough to defeat the fishmen were the Straw Hats, and Adrian told Nojiko to get everybody out of the area. _

"Like hell, we are going to abandon the people fighting for our freedom! We will support you one hundred percent!" A villager had yelled back. Adrian could only figure he was the town leader since he was the one who led the villagers here, and they seemed to look up to him. He was a man covered in scars and had a pinwheel in his hat, and just all around looked like a creep to Adrian.

"Your support is only going to get you killed if you get in the way!" Adrian yelled with sharp teeth.

Nami just stuck out her tongue and winked at Adrian. "How about you worry about yourself, dummy."

Adrian just smirked and said, "Don't blame me if I can't protect you." Nami, Carina, and Nojiko just looked on smiling.

Adrian had just turned around to ask Luffy what they should do now when he saw that his younger brother and captain had slammed both of his feet into the ground and was in the process of spinning his body around in circles. Adrian could not help but get a bad feeling about what he was planning. Luffy stopped spinning his body until it looked like he had completely wrung himself like a towel and used his rubber arms to grab onto the sea cows' horns. Now Adrian had a bad feeling for sure, and he whispered to the rest of the Straw Hats to duck.

Luffy finally releases his spun-around body and using his hands that are still gripped to the sea cow, he spun the giant monster around with him and used it to cause untold destruction to Arlong Park and the fishmen. Arlong and his officers were smart enough to get out of the way, but the rest of the fishmen were not so lucky as they were blown away by the sea cow. The creature was also causing damage to the large central building of Arlong Park as it had destroyed some of the pillars holding the building up.

With the last of the force from his spinning, Luffy launched the sea cow far out into the sea, and Adrian could not help but think they probably would not see the poor creature again. Sanji and Zoro, on the other hand, only had one thing on their minds. They immediately started yelling at Luffy for doing something so reckless; they look back at Adrian for the older brother to join in the scolding. Adrian just waved his hand in the air in front of his face and said that they would get used to it, which was not what they wanted to hear.

Arlong and his top commanders got off the ground, and Luffy tells everyone to fight. Unfortunately, the only one who could not dodge the first attack by the fishmen was Luffy himself, and he was covered in ink by Hatchans' attack. After rubbing the ink away from his eyes, Luffy looks down and screams when he noticed that his feet are stuck in the ground and that he cannot get them out. Adrian yells at him for being an idiot, Sanji and Zoro yell at Adrian for just now caring about his stupidity.

"That's a shame." The crew was shocked when they noticed that Arlong was standing right in front of Luffy. Luffy tried to throw a punch, but without proper footing, Arlong quickly caught his fist. Arlong used his other hand to dig through the concrete, pick Luffy up with his feet still encased in the concrete, and hover the boy over the water. "You know, Devils fruits are great, but they have one big drawback if I remember correctly."

Immediately sensing his intentions, Adrian, Zoro, and Sanji quickly tried to make their way towards Arlong to stop him. Sanji is cut off by the Fishman, who knows karate, Kuroobi. Zoro is blocked by Hatchan and his newly acquired eight swords. Adrian himself had to dodge away from a high-speed water shot from the long-mouthed Fishman, Chew.

"Spitting water is gross, you know," Adrian remarked, hoping to make the Fishman angry and attack him first. Unfortunately, the Fishman did not have time to respond when Chew was surprised when something struck his face. The Fishman held his hand to his head and realized it was a rotten egg. Adrian immediately knew where that came from.

"Dirty human!" The Fishman yelled as he filled his mouth back up with water and began to aim at Usopp. Before the Fishman could fire, however, his mouth was grabbed shut by a human hand, and Adrian could tell the Fishman was in a lot of pain from the pressure of his attack being stopped.

"Don't go attacking the weak; it makes you look less like a man and more like a monster… Well, in your case, that is probably what you want." Adrian stated as he brought another fist directly into the fishmans gut, which made him spit up blood and water from his mouth and nose.

Usopp immediately yelled at Adrian for calling him weak, but Adrian replied that he should not have gotten involved in the first place and told him to leave this to him.

Arlong had had enough and tossed Luffy into the waterway. Adrian shouts and tries to run to the water, but a Water Shot hits him straight in the chest from Chew.

"Tsk…You can still stand, huh?" Adrian replied as he holds the area where he was hit. Chew comments about fishmen being tougher than humans, and Adrian just remarks that his 'Water Shot' would not even leave a bruise on him, which angered the fishmen enough to charge Adrian.

He did not get extremely far.

At least until he realized that Adrian was no longer where he was previously, Adrian had appeared behind him.

"you're much too slow." He said as he wiped the blood off his sword and put it back in its scabbard. Chew fell to the ground, cut open from shoulder to hip, without even realizing what had happened.

Adrian tried to run towards the water again, but he was taken by a surprise by another, much more powerful, Water Shot that sent him flying into a wall. Adrian emerges from the rubble, holding his side. He looked down at his hand and saw the blood trickling through it before looking back up to where the attack had come from. Arlong was standing near the waterway, with one of his hands outstretched and water slowly dripping off it. He also had a very nasty look in his eyes. Adrian makes a mental note that he is much stronger than the fishmen he has faced and gets back to his feet. He glances over at Nami, Carina, and Nojiko and notices the worried looks on their faces. He mentally slaps himself for getting caught off guard and making them worry and takes the time to get a better view of his surroundings.

His eyes stop on Zoro, who had already won his duel with Hatchan, but it appears that his wound from Mihawk reopened as he was currently knocked out on the ground in a pool of blood. Usopp was now hiding behind a wall, and Adrian knew he would not be strong enough to break the boulder attached to Luffy's legs anyway. That would only leave…

Adrian looked over just in time to see Sanji get hit through a part of the outer wall of Arlong Park. Adrian's sweatdropped. Someone had to go down and free Luffy, but Adrian knew that Arlong would not just sit around and let that happen, so someone had to distract him. Adrian grabbed the wound on the side of his body and shook away the nerves, of course, there was only one thing to do, he told himself.

"How long are you going to be playing around for, idiot!" Adrian yelled while the villagers looked at him in bewilderment.

"I know, I know, get off my back." Someone replied as something darted past the hole in the wall. That same someone had caught Kuroobi off guard with a series of kicks that ended in the fishmen being sent through the main Arlong Park building's multiple walls.

"Just leave it to me." The blonde-haired cooked said as he started running towards the water. Arlong made a motion to create another Water Shot, this time at Sanji, but it was knocked out of the air by Adrian, who now stood right in front of Arlong.

"You just leave this to me, and you go get my idiot brother," Adrian said as the words came out, sounding more confident than Adrian would have liked.

"You can count on me," Sanji said he dives into the water. Arlong just looked on with anger in his eyes.

"You hurt my crew; it doesn't matter who you send or who stands up to me, I'll kill you all!" Arlong yells as he dashes at Adrian with his sharp saw nose. Adrian deflects his nose attack and spins, trying to hit Arlong with a slash across his chest, but the Fishman blocks the sword with his nose. Adrian makes a note of how sturdy that thing is and tries to go for another slash but is yet again blocked by Arlong; however, Adrian anticipated this and quickly let go of his sword and uses his hand to hit Arlong right in the gut with as much strength as he could. The Fishman is sent flying backward a few feet, but he manages to catch himself as he coughs up blood into his hand.

"You're pretty strong for a human." Arlong states as he looks at Adrian.

"Yeah, but don't tell anyone, it's better not to have those expectations when you can just put them on your idiot little brother," Adrian remarked as he picked his sword back up. As soon as he grabbed the handle, he felt the same weird sensation as before, but this time it seemed different somehow.

"You're a pretty lousy brother." Arlong retorted.

"Depends on how you see it." Adrian joked as he tried to steel himself away from the feeling coming from his sword.

"Let me show you the difference between us," Arlong stated as he dashed right at Adrian, who had no time to react and could do nothing but marvel at how fast the Fishman was. Arlong tried to stab Adrian with his nose, but Adrian just managed to dodge out of the way, but it seemed like Arlong anticipated this as he caught Adrian by the throat and lifted him off the ground.

"Crap," Adrian thought.

"Humans scurry around like rats, but in the end, you'll all die." Arlong remarks as he goes to pierce Adrian's heart with his nose.

Call it instinct or skill, but Adrian was able to deflect the attack at the last second with his sword just enough to change the location of the impact from his heart to 3 inches to the upper right of it.

"Not bad, you are indeed better than most humans, but it's over." He states as he uses his other arm to grip Adrian's sword arm and crush it, snapping every bone in his arm and throwing his sword across the park, far out of Adrian's reach.

Adrian lets out a scream but immediately follows up with a haymaker from his nonbroken right arm and smashes it into the face of Arlong. The impact was enough to make him spit out blood again. Arlong, however, soon recovers and yells as he immediately aims for Adrian's heart again.

Some quick thinking from Adrian has him using his foot to push off Arlongs leg, which raises him just high enough to avoid a deadly hit, but he was still hit regardless. Arlong did not slow down his attack and managed to pierce Adrian's gut. Blood was dripping from all his wounds down to onto Arlongs face as the Fishman licks his lips. Adrian knows that if he takes another hit like that, he will be done for. He tried his best to wriggle himself free, but Arlong had gripped his neck with both hands, firmly holding Adrian. Adrian was getting lightheaded from the blood loss, and not being able to breathe from being choked out did not help things either.

"You were one in a million, human," Arlong said as he prepared to give the final strike. Adrian could not help but think, "it's over." He apologized to Luffy, Ace, Nami, and the rest of the crew for bowing out so early as he prepared to receive the killing blow.

"Special Attack: Egg Star" A shout came from somewhere, and Arlongs face was assaulted by an egg shattering on it. It was enough to pull Adrian out of his funk. "Usopp, thank you," Adrian thought as he eyed the skinny young man who just saved his life. Adrian knew he could not die here and started thinking of ways to get out of this situation. Arlong had just wiped away the egg and shouted that Usopp was next when he turned his attention back to Adrian. The look of fire in the young man's eyes caused him to pause for a moment.

"I don't like that look!" Arlong yelled as he charged Adrian again.

Time slowed as Adrian looked over at Nami, Carina, and Nojiko and remembered his promise to protect himself and wondered how pitiful he looked. He glanced back at Arlong and wished he could just reach his sword. Then, the burning feeling he had always felt when he gripped the sword came back and was now an inferno. A voice called to Adrian. "Say… My… Name…" Adrian immediately knew what words to use, and as Arlong came at him, Adrian roared.

"Revenant!"

The sudden shout gave Arlong a moment pause, but only for a moment. He started towards Adrian again, but the respite was just enough time for something to come flying. Adrian noticed it first, caught it with his right hand, immediately used it to slice across Arlongs face, and completely sever Arlongs nose.

Arlong glanced at where his nose should have been, but his gaze was met with just empty air. The pain soon followed, and Arlong let out a yell as he reached for his nose, simultaneously letting Adrian go. Adrian stumbled to the ground and just managed to keep himself on his feet as blood dropped onto the ground. Arlong had slumped onto his knees as his hands covered his still bleeding nose. Adrian had looked down at his sword with a glance before his pain came crawling back into his mind, and he dropped to his knees while doing his best to cover his wounds with his arm while his hand gripped his broken arm. Thoughts swirled around in Adrian's head in between his screams of pain. Why had his sword moved on its own? Why wasn't Sanji done with retrieving Luffy? What was going through the girl's heads? Why wasn't Arlong currently ripping out his throat? He did not have to wait long for the answer to the last question.

Arlong had stopped screaming in pain and was rising back to his feet, blood gushing down his face as he did. Arlong did not take his eyes off Adrian as he made his way to align himself in front of Adrian with Nami and the citizens directly behind the young man.

"Its time to end this, and while I am at it, ill end you and the girl at the same time." He said as he took a weird stance while opening his mouth. Adrian did all he could to get back on his feet, but his legs were getting wobbly, and his eyes heavy as he continued to lose blood. He did not even have time to react as Arlong came charging at him while spinning through the air. Adrian could only see the white of Arlongs teeth as he came flying at him.

"Shark on Tooth," Arlong bellowed as his attack slammed Adrian in the torso with his massive teeth cutting into Adrian's body's right side. Adrian felt the teeth sliding into his torso and ripping his insides up; he could only hope he did not end up with a massive hole in his body. The attack did not end at just biting into Adrian either as he felt his feet lift off the ground and air rushing past him. He felt himself slipping into unconsciousness when he was pulled back to reality by the sounds of screams. He glanced behind him and noticed the citizens rushing to get out of the way of the attack, but Adrian could make out three figures still standing firm in the middle of his path. His vision was blurred, but he did not need to see to be able to know who they were. As he got closer, they came into view as Nami, Nojiko, and Carina continued to remain in the way of Adrian and Arlong.

His vision kept going in and out, and he felt the searing pain ripping through his body, but the only thing Adrian could focus on was those three girls standing there as the man they bet their lives on came hurtling at them mostly dead. Adrian thought back to Nami, telling him to worry about himself, and he almost laughed at the irony, but the blood in his throat stopped him, and it came out as a gurgle. He knew he was close to death, and he knew he was getting ready to slam into the girls any second, but he did not have the strength to move. He glanced back one more time, not knowing why, but as his eyes finally met Nami's, he could see the tears and worry. In her eyes, he saw all the memories of their previous adventure, all the nights they spent together and a wealth of emotion ran over him, he glanced back to where Zoro was still unconscious on the ground. He remembered the sight of him getting cut by Mihawk and still fighting to survive and the memories he shared with the man and all the drinking contests they had against each other. He glanced towards the waterway and remembered the first time he tasted Sani's cooking and how he also was risking his life to save his little brother. Then it dawned on him. "Luffy," he thought as all the memories he had shared with the boy who had given him the will to leave came flooding back into him. Luffy was the man who was going to be the King of the Pirates.

"You have to protect him..." He remembers Ace saying right before he set out himself. "…for me." The man finished as Adrian nodded and waved goodbye.

"Yes, he will…be the King of the Pirates…" Adrian thought as he felt a surge of energy shoot through him. "I have to be there to see it through…" He continued as more and more anger and energy built up within in. "… I HAVE TO BE THERE TO PROTECT HIM, ALL OF THEM!" He yelled in his head as images flashed through his brain of all his crewmates smiling at him, and Adrian felt the last little bit of pain fade as the only thing that fueled him was blind rage and determination.

Adrian's right hand gripped his sword that he somehow managed to hold onto and screamed out in anger as blood and spit sprang from his open mouth. He Slammed his feet down into the concrete as they dragged along the ground, sinking deeper into it and slowing the momentum of the attack down to a crawl right in front of the girls. He reacted instinctively and took the sword he was gripping in his hand and slammed it into the Fishman's back, piercing straight through his gut. The Fishman let out a grunt as he loosened his grip a little, and it was all Adrian needed as he pulled the sword out and put it back in its scabbard. He then raised his right arm and cocked it back, preparing to strike hard enough to bring heaven down onto the Fishman. He gripped his hand into a fist so tight that his fingernails were digging into his skin, and he flexed all of the energy he had into his arm until his muscles were bulging while giving off the illusion of them steaming. He brought his fist down and connected straight into the side of Arlongs face with the full impact of a meteor striking earth. Adrian felt his fist sinking into Arlongs head as it made contact with his skull. Arlongs eyes rolled into his head as blood spurted out from his mouth and his teeth. The force of the impact had ripped Arlongs teeth from his head, and they remained lodged into Adrian's side, saving him from being ripped open. Arlongs face was driven into several feet of concrete as Adrian fell backward, preparing himself for the impact that never came.

Adrian was caught by someone, no, multiple people. Three sets of arms had wrapped around him as they eased his fall and swiftly laid him on the ground. The back of his head contacted something soft as a hand was placed over his forehead, and something wet hit his cheek next to his nose. "This smell," Adrian thought. "A tear? But whose?" He did not even need to ask because his blurry eyesight could still make out the orange of Nami's hair. "Am I, resting on her lap?" he asked as did his best to look to one side and used the skin on his check to confirm that he was also lying on skin, the skin of Nami's thighs. Adrian struggled to look back up, and he figured he must have lost a lot of blood because he couldn't even make out the details of Nami's face anymore, even at this close of distance all he could see was the orange of her hair. He also noticed movement around him and looked down to see, light blue and light purple. Nojiko and Carina were sitting on either side of him while applying pressure to his wounds. They were shouting something, but the ringing in Adrian's ears kept him from hearing it, but he guessed it was probably for a doctor. Nami did not take her eyes off Adrian for a second.

His peace was interrupted when he felt the ground shake and heard the faint whispers of screams over the ringing in his ears, and he did his best to follow where the nose was coming from. Where Arlong had been was an empty hole, and the Fishman himself was currently slowly making his way towards Adrian and the girls. All Adrian could see was a purplish blur, but it did not take him long to figure out who it was.

"Crap," he thought, "I don't have the strength even to move." He had lost too much blood, and it was taking all he had just to keep himself conscious. Arlong had made it halfway towards them when Adrian felt another rumble, but this one was different, it was further away. Then he felt something hit his cheeks, and he thought it was Nami's tears again, but he was getting showered in it, no way she could be crying this much. "Water?" Adrian thought, and he noticed that the girls seemed to be looking up, and when Adrian looked at where Arlong had been, he was no longer there. Adrian could make out the sound of cheers, and he could feel the weight of Nami's hand lighten on his forehead. Then, even through all the ringing in his ears and over the crowd's cheers' low sound, he could hear it, almost like it was meant for his ears only, Luffy's voice shouting out to him. Adrian could not make out the words, but he knew it was Luffy. Adrian smiled and nodded while thinking… "About damn time, you idiot" and felt his body easing into unconsciousness as a strange man with a bandana and black shades joined the girls surrounding Adrian and began giving him lifesaving first aid.

…

Adrian woke a short while later, and he noticed that some of his vision and hearing had come back. He could hear a lot of cheering and shouting, and he wondered if the fighting was still going on. He tried to move, but he realized that he was wholly bandaged up from his torso to his left arm. He had to use his right arm to support his weight just to get up into a sitting position. He realized everything still hurt, and he was still dizzy, so he must have just received basic first aid until he could get to a proper hospital.

As Adrian looked around, he noticed a couple of things. First, he had been moved since he was no longer inside Arlong Park, and second, Arlong Park was now destroyed. Sanji had appeared beside him and sat down.

"Pathetic…" the blonde hair cook had started. "First, I had to save my stupid captain from drowning, and then I had to carry both of my senior members to safety." He finished as he pointed to the sleeping green-haired man lying not too far away and bandaged up.

Adrian gave a small smile and tried to laugh, but the pain in his chest and the rest of the body cut him off. Sanji knew what he was going to say anyway and replied. "Eh, don't worry about it." The cook said as he lit a cigarette. "The one who saved your life was the town doctor over there…" He pointed at the man wearing a bandana and black shades who was currently giving first aid to Johnny and Yosaku.

"So, I didn't see things." Adrian thought as he remembered seeing that man right before he passed out.

"…But you still need a lot of work done, surgery for your organs and your arm, blood transfusion for all the blood you lost, not to mention getting some rest. We have decided to stay on this island until your well enough to move." Sanji finished, cutting off Adrian's thoughts.

Adrian looked down at his wounds and knew that was probably for the best.

"So, we won?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

"Obviously," Sanji replied as he pointed towards Luffy, Nami, and someone Adrian did not recognize. The man seemed to have whiskers, and he looked like a rat, but more importantly, he was wearing a marine coat.

"We have more trouble now. The marines showed up out of nowhere after the fight ended and arrested the fishmen, but now they have been hassling us about how all the money found in Arlong Parks' storage area had belonged to the marines for saving the day or something." Sanji said as Adrian could feel the anger boiling within the cook as each word came out.

Adrian asked Sanji to lift him, and the cook agreed as he used his body to support Adrian as they made their way over to the commotion. Adrian could hear the scum in the marine's voice and knew immediately that he was the one who had stolen Nami's money earlier that day.

"Hey." Adrian managed to get the words out the best he could. It must have sounded scary because a couple of marines jumped and turned around.

"Sir! It's the other one who fought Arlong." One shouted as he took something from his pocket and snapped a picture of Adrian.

Adrian could not help but think the image would not be very flattering, but his thoughts were interrupted by the rat looking marine.

"Oh good, you got his picture." He points at Adrian with one hand and Luffy the other. "We were watching the fight, and the two most dangerous individuals were you two for sure."

Adrian could only think that because Zoro was unconscious and Sanji was in the water-saving Luffy for most of the fight, they only got to see fight were him and Luffy. Adrian knew he was stronger than Zoro and Sanji, but the difference in power was not so significant that Adrian would not think of them as threats to the marines. Of course, because of his current condition, he could not stick up for his crew's strength.

"Excuse me, Mr. Marine?" A voice that had a hint of seductiveness in it had caught the attention of the rat looking marine. His cheeks were blushed a deep red.

"Y-Yes!" He said as he turned around. "Looking to give a strong marine a more personal award?" Adrian shuddered at whatever perverted thoughts were going through his head. However, Adrian knew that whatever pleasure he was thinking he was going to receive, it was like nothing like what he was about to receive.

"That's the villager's money… SO LEAVE IT ALONE!" Nami yelled as he smacked the rat looking marine across the face with her staff and sent him and his marines flying into the waterway. They were cursing something about how they would regret this, but Adrian could hardly hear it or hardly care. His eyes could only barely make out her beautiful face, but it was all he needed to see. Because now, for one hundred and ten percent fact, he was looking at her genuine smile.

Unfortunately, the sweet moment was cut short by the town doctor slapping him over the head and telling him that he needs to be resting. The doctor was screaming the whole way back to the town as Adrian finally laid down in the doctor's office as the man himself got ready to perform surgery on the young pirate.

…

Adrian awoke a couple of days later in the hospital bed, somehow covered in more bandages then he had before. The only other person in the room with him currently was the doctor.

"So, you pulled through, huh? For a while there, I didn't think you would." The doctor laughed as Adrian sweatdropped.

"Don't worry about it; I fixed your insides back up so they should be ok now. You lost a lot of blood, but luckily you have a pretty common blood type, and we had no shortage of donors." The doctor pointed at the sounds of civilians outside. Adrian let out a chuckle and wondered if it was ironic that a World Noble shared a quite common blood type with the commoners; he was supposed to be better than.

"It's that arm that's going to be a pain." The doctor said as he came up to examine the arm that was wrapped in bandages and currently resting in a sling. "You have some impressive natural healing, but those smashed bones will take over a week before its fully healed." The doctor said as he administered something into Adrian, and he could feel himself getting tired again.

"It will probably be another few days before you'll walk as well, so I am going to let you rest." He closed the door as the drugs finally hit Adrian as he fell into a deep sleep.

…

The next day Adrian awoke again, but he noticed that his torso's pain had almost entirely resided. He lifted his shirt to see that he did not even have any new scars, and he wondered just how good that doctor was.

"What are you doing?" Adrian was startled by a female voice that cut through the silence. It turns out that Adrian was not alone at all. Nami and Luffy were currently sitting on the beds next to Adrian, looking at him rubbing his chest. Adrian did not even have time to explain before both had jumped onto his bed and were currently squeezing him to death.

He finally pushed them off, and Luffy immediately grabs a bunch of food that he had been eating himself and began trying to shove it down Adrian's throat to get him to eat and "Get back his strength" as Luffy put it. As Adrian was choking on the food and Luffy was trying to avoid Adrian's free hand from hitting him, Nami looked smiling.

Finally, Adrian managed to kick Luffy out of the room, and the only ones left were himself and Nami. For a while, there was silence before she finally interrupted it. She leaned over his bed and kissed him on the cheek and snuggled her head into his chest.

"Thank you." She said, clearly trying to hold back tears.

"You know it wasn't just me who…" He was cut off by Nami planting her lips on his as she slowly slid her tongue into his mouth. They made out for what seemed like minutes before Nami pulled back, and Adrian exclaimed… "I don't mind taking all the credit." She giggled and winked at him.

She had explained to him how all week the villages around the island were partying nonstop and how the rest of his crew were all getting to have fun besides Adrian. He waved it off and said he did not mind the peace, and there would be time for parties after he is fully healed. She smiled and agreed.

…

Adrian spent the next couple of days healing and occasionally being visited by his crew and some others. Sanji would bring him food that was supposed to help him improve faster. Zoro would bring in his favorite sake and shared it with Adrian. Usopp would come in drunk off that same sake as he tried to tell stories of how he bravely fought the fishmen in Adrian's place after he passed out. Luffy would come in full of food and complain about how Adrian was missing all the fun. Johnny and Yosaku would come in and cry over how awesome he looked fighting Arlong. Nojiko and Carina would even come in and chat with him for a while, giving his body a massage.

While it was true, Adrian was kind of sad that he was missing the parties. He did not mind as much when he got to watch Nami get her new tattoo.

…

Another day passed, and Adrian was finally on his feet, moving around the town. For the most part, his insides had fully healed, and it was just his arm, that was still in a sling, that left him with any sort of pain. Nami let him borrow some money to buy new clothes since his previous ones were ripped to shreds. Adrian spent the whole day walking around Nami's hometown shopping and just enjoying the fresh air. He had bought a new pair of fitted black pants and some new comfortable black loafers*. He replaced his white button-down shirt with a basic red V-neck tee shirt that tightly hung to his muscular body. He had gotten a haircut as his shoulder-length hair was now just long enough to come down to his ears, he styled it to one side in what appeared to be a style much too refined for someone who was a pirate. Adrian did not mind all the looks he was getting from the village's women and made his way to the bathhouse where the rest of his male crew members were.

After soaking in hot water for a while, it was starting to get dark. Luffy had commented that now that Adrian was up, they would be leaving the next morning. He had already told Nami, so if she wanted to come, she would be there.

As night had fallen, a small party in the village had broken out again, and the crew had found themselves right in the middle of it. After a while, Adrian noticed Luffy walking off towards the coast and decided to follow him. When he caught up to him, he saw the older man with the pinwheel and all the scars sitting in front of a grave. The man looked back and recognized the two and told them to sit with him.

The older man had gone into detail about the grave belonging to Nami's adoptive mother. He explained that he knew she would choose to continue to sail with Luffy and Adrian, and he made a threat towards them about how if they fail to protect her, he will kill them. After calming the older man down, Adrian decides to leave and starts walking back towards the village when he hears someone calling after him.

"Adrian! I've been looking for you." Carina yelled as she came running through the bushes. She was slurring her words, her cheeks were flushed red, and her white button-up shirt was unbuttoned entirely as her breasts were dangerously close to being exposed to the world. Her belt around her black shorts was missing, and her shorts button and zipper was down as well. She was drunk, but what did she want with him. Adrian did not get time to ask as she dragged him off by his right arm.

They soon arrived at a small house on top of a hill surrounded by tangerine farms, and it did not take Adrian long to figure out where he was. Carina was standing at the door pointing inside but all Adrian could focus on was her smooth pale breast that fallen out from behind the shirt and was now on full display, no one was around besides Adrian, so she did not seem to mind.

As Adrian walked in, he saw a beautiful cozy little house that was only lit by candles and the fireplace. Carina had locked the door and was already removing her top altogether and throwing it on the floor, where there was a pile of other shirts. Shirts that Adrian recognized. Carina grabbed his arm again and led him to the couch, her tits bouncing happily. They were not the only ones in the home, either. Adrian had to double-take as he readjusted his vision to make sure he was seeing what he was seeing. The two house owners, who were not officially related, were currently cuddled together butt naked on the couch. Nami's hand was fingering Nojiko while Nojiko's hand was caressing one of Nami's big breasts. Both women were locked in a mouth to mouth fight as their soft lips were pressed against each other, and their tongues were fighting for control in each other's mouth. Adrian could feel his dick getting hard just from the sight of what was transpiring. From the amount of open, and empty, wine and alcohol bottles on the table, Adrian did not have to guess what was spurring this on.

Adrian's pants had gotten completely tight as his bulge's outline ran halfway down his left thigh. Carina was the first to notice, and she squealed as she dropped to her knees while rubbing it through his pants.

"You're a big boy, just like I thought." She said seductively as she was unbuttoning his pants. Adrian looked up at the other two girls who still seemed to be preoccupied with themselves to notice and looked back down at Carina. "I guess you get first dibs." Adrian jokes.

Carina winks at him while she pulls his pants down and almost gets smacked by Adrian's cock. She bites her lip and moans as she marvels at how big it is. She lets it sit on your face, and it covers it from her chin to her forehead. She does not take long to retake the initiative and licks from the bottom of his shaft to his dick's tip. She wraps her hand around his cock the best she can to hold it in place as she licks all over his tip before finally putting it inside her mouth. As the tip was slowly allowed access to the inside of her mouth, Carina showered it in saliva and rolled her tongue around it, making sure to please every inch of it. As her mouth went further down, she let go of his cock and used her hand to play and massage his balls lightly. She stopped halfway and then slowly came back up to the tip before quickly going all the back to where she was before. This time she kept slowly sliding down until she got all of him inside her mouth. Adrian could feel the tip of his dick down her throat, and Carina did the best she could to rub her tongue all over his cock. She pulled out for air, and Adrian gripped the back of her head with his hand, and she smiled as he pushed her head all the backdown. He held it there as he began to thrust his hips back and forth. Carina had been reduced to nothing but moans and gurgles as pre-cum and spit were dripping down her chin and her breasts.

The other girls, who had probably noticed the sounds of dick sucking and smell of precum had seen what was happening and were making their way towards Adrian, spit still hanging in a thin line between the two adoptive sisters' mouths. Nami came up on the left side of Carina and Nojiko on the right as they lovingly stared at the girl currently choking on Adrian's big dick. Nojiko went down and started licking the juices off Carina's breasts and started playing with her nipple while Nami was kissing up and down her neck. These things caused Carina to moan and pull Adrian's dick out of her mouth long enough to say, "not fair." Nojiko took the opportunity to take the spit covered cock out of Carina's possession and immediately shoved it into her mouth. Nojiko was a lot more forceful with it, and she was quickly sucking Adrian off as she was bobbing her head up and down on it repeatedly.

"Hey! I wasn't finished with that!" Carina moaned, but even she could not deny how hot Nojiko was while making all those lewd dick sucking noises. "Fine! I will make do with these." Carina stated as she made her way to the other side of Nojiko and went below her to get one of Adrian's balls into her mouth. Nami, who had previously been sucking on Carina's other breast until she moved, had come up to make out with Adrian before winking at him and dropping back down on her knees and taking his other ball into her mouth. Adrian looked down at the girls, Nojiko currently deepthroating his cock while Carina and Nami were each rolling their tongues around his balls and occasionally coming up to lick up and down his shaft in rhythm to Nojiko's sucking, he couldn't help but feel like he was the luckiest man on the earth. After a couple more minutes of that, Nami had pried the other girls off of Adrian and pushed him down onto the couch as she mounted him, spreading her pussy lips with one hand and using the other to guide his cock deep into her pussy. Carina pouted about being the one who went and got him, so she should have gotten fucked first, but Nojiko just giggled and told her she would have her turn. Nojiko got up and walked behind the couch and let Adrian rest his head between her big soft breasts as Nami shoved her breasts into his face from the front. Carina had gotten down between Adrian's legs and started licking down his thighs until she got to his balls again as she sucked and played with both while Nami rode his dick. She then got a devilish idea for payback when she sucked on her middle finger to get it wet and wasted no time quickly shoving into Nami's tight asshole, who let out a loud moan and shoved her ass down on Adrian's cock. Adrian could feel her tighten from whatever Carina had done, and that, combined with how far inside her he was, made him have to use all the willpower he could to not cum inside Nami right then.

"Car…in…a" Nami moaned out as the light purpled haired woman giggled and fingered the orange-haired girls' ass in rhythm to Adrian's dick's pounding. Nami couldn't handle it anymore but wanted to get her revenge so right as she was about to cum, she got off Adrian's dick and turned to face Carina and grabbed the back of her head to hold it in place. Just In time, too, as she squirted all over her former lover with her pussy juices. Carina could not back down from a challenge and pushed Nami back into the seat and immediately buried her face into her thighs and shoved her tongue into Nami's recently fucked pussy. Nojiko took advantage of the situation to playfully hop around the couch and push Adrian back down as she licked her adoptive sisters' juices off his cock. After a minute of sucking him, Nojiko jumped up and turned around. She bent over in front of Adrian to give him a perfect view of her perfectly round ass as she lowered it onto his cock and began riding him reverse cowgirl. Adrian looked over and noticed that Carina was now sitting on Nami's face. The orange-haired girl ate her pussy out from below and mimicked her earlier move by shoving her middle finger into Carina's ass. Carina let out a loud yell and moan as she began riding Nami's face, and Adrian was glad the house was so isolated from the rest of the village. He looked back at Nojiko who's ass was slapping into him hard and was making an even louder noise than Carina's moans. Adrian remembered when he fucked Nami in this exact position on top of the Going Merry, and he wondered if the same trick he used to make her cum would be the same for her adoptive sister. He used the thumb from his right hand to rub at the entrance to Nojiko's tight asshole, as she moaned a little louder, Adrian got his answer. He quickly slid it in and matched her rhythm as she rode his cock, and she quickly reached her limit as she screamed and squirted into the air.

Nami and Carina had noticed the display and looked hungrily at the juices dripping down Nojiko's leg. Adrian, who was now wholly invested in what was going on, lifted Nojiko off of him with one arm and sat her lying down on the couch, and he hovered his balls over her face, she didn't need much convincing to start sucking on them again. He told Carina to kneel over top of her facing the opposite direction so he could fuck her doggy style while Nojiko sucked his balls. Carina quickly accepted and placed her leg over Nojiko's face as Adrian gripped her firm porcelain ass and smacked it before inserting his hard cock into her tight pussy. Carina quickly screamed and moaned, and Adrian could tell from how tight she was that it had been a while since she last had taken a cock. This only made him want to fuck her even harder. To cut down on the noise, Nojiko spread her legs and reached one of her arms down to push Carinas head between her thighs, Carina took the hint and started licking Nojiko's cum from her thighs before moving to lick her pussy.

Adrian could feel Nojiko moan occasionally as she continued to suck on his balls. Nami got a devilish look in her eyes as she reached behind Adrian and asked if he wanted to feel the maximum amount of pleasure; of course, he nodded profusely. Nami giggled and kissed down his back until she got down to where his ass was. She licked down the middle of his ass slowly and seductively and purposely missed his asshole the first time she continued down his scrotum. Adrian felt goosebumps go along his body as he felt her lips and tongue come back up, this is time though her tongued rimmed around the edge of his asshole before she started to lick over it. She noticed his slight moan and smiled as she completely buried her face into his ass this time and used her tongue to slide into him. She went as far as she could and began to roll it around inside him as he let out a much louder moan. Between Nami tonguing his ass, Nojiko sucking his balls, and Carina's tight wet pussy, Adrian knew he was close. He gripped Carina's ass and smacked it, which sent her over the edge as she let out a massive scream as she cummed on his dick. Adrian noted that she was not a squitter like the other two.

Carina cumming had made her pussy tightly clench Adrian's dick, and that was all it took to send him over the edge as he emptied his balls into the light purple-haired woman. He was sure that was the most he ever cummed because as soon as he pulled it out, cum was already dripping from her pussy onto Nojiko's breasts. Nami pulled her tongue out of Adrian's ass and came down to lick what cum remained on Nojiko's tits while Nojiko licked some of the cum straight from Carina's pussy.

Adrian fell back onto the couch as he could feel himself already falling asleep. He did not get to rest, however, as the girls dragged him to get showered and cleaned. None of them got dressed again, and they all cuddled into Nami's full-sized bed, with the girls all using Adrian for a pillow, they quickly fell asleep. Now they all used the excuse of being too tired to get dressed, besides Adrian, who was being truthful. Still, really the girls all had their devilish plans as, throughout the night, one of them would wake up and secretly have their one on one sexy time with Adrian beside the other sleeping girls. Each of them did this, and Adrian ended up filling all their pussies up with cum before morning hit.

He did not even get to rest in the morning because they all dragged him into the shower, and he ended up fucking each of them doggy style while they were bent over against the shower's glass. He did not cum in one of them then because they all got on their knees and begged him to cover their faces in his cum, saying it was good for their skin. Adrian thought about for a minute about how that probably was not true before shaking that thought out of his head and happily covering the three hot girls, who were begging for it, in his cum. They thanked him and proceeded to lick it off each other's faces.

…

After the shower, Adrian, along with Carina, had managed to get down to the port and meet up with the rest of the crew, who were all loading supplies onto the ship. He could not lift anything that required two hands with his broken arm and just settled on heaving small bags on board with his right hand.

"Woah! You look even more drained than you did after the fight! What happened?" Sanji yelled as he looked at the man who had bags under his eyes and a pale hue covering his face.

"Oh, uh, I just couldn't sleep last night." Adrian lied as he scratched the back of his head while Carina giggled. Sanji had sensed something was fishy but decided nothing seemed too out of the ordinary, "He is the older brother of that idiot, so I shouldn't be surprised." Sanji thought to himself.

Adrian got aboard the ship after he finished helping with what he could, and he saw Luffy looking out over the boat.

"Don't worry; she is coming. I'm sure she is just saying bye to her sister." Adrian remarked, which immediately got Luffy into a better mood.

"How do you know?" Sanji asked

"A hunch," Adrian replied, and Carina giggled louder this time. Sanji seemed irked because he was missing something but pushed the thought out of his head again.

"Whatever." He said as he began carrying kitchen supplies into the Going Merry's kitchen.

"SET SAIL!" the crew heard and turned to see Nami running down the hill. The crew looked confused and did as they were told and started sailing out to sea. Nami quickly rushed past all the citizens trying to stop her and jumped the gap between the dock and the ship and landed on the Going Merry's edge. Nami lifted her shirt just enough to reveal that she stole everyone's wallet. She looked back and winked while waving goodbye.

After they had sailed awhile, Nami pointed out that the next island was called Loguetown. Otherwise known as the town of "The beginning and the end" since it was where the former Pirate King Gold Roger was born and executed. Carina remarked that is where she would be leaving the ship, and Adrian felt himself get a little sad. She winked at him and said that she was sure they would meet again. He smiled and looked forward to what their next adventure would be like.

TO BE CONTINUED

*Think the same shoes that Doflamingo wears during Dressrosa.

**AUTHORS CORNER**

**THANK YOU FOR READING! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW IF YOU LIKED IT (EVEN IF IT'S A GUEST REVIEW) :)**

**Finally finished my favorite arc of the East Blue Saga. This chapter turned out to be longer than I thought it would be, but that is mainly because I kept adding more details than I originally planned once I started typing. It worked out for me, though, because I feel like I just gave you guys the best chapter yet! It had a little bit of everything lol.**

**Also! The first significant change to the crew will be happening next chapter as well. Tease? Who me?**

**I have to go out of town for work later this week, so the next chapter probably will not come until the end of the week after next, so about two or two half weeks from now. Sorry in advance! Hopefully, this chapter makes up for the longer than usual wait for the next chapter.**

**THANKS AGAIN!**


	10. Chapter 10

ALL RIGHTS RESERVED TO ODA

It had been a quiet couple of days for the crew, especially Adrian, since they left Nami's village. Most of the crew found their own things to do as usual, but Adrian was regulated to lookout duty exclusively since he could not do much else while his arm was healing. It was doing much better and only needed to be in a sling now, but it would still be a couple more days before he could use it properly. Even during his free time, he would stay in the crows' nest partly because it was a colossal pain to climb up and down with one arm and partly because Luffy and Usopp's antics tended to make his arm ache. The rest of the crew would generally leave him alone save for the occasional visit from Luffy to check on his brother, and Sanji, who would bring him food and then yell at Adrian for making him half to cater to a man instead of the ladies. The one he wanted to visit was Nami… or Carina… he would not be picky. The two women, however, tended not to visit much. He figured it was because they were kept at bay by Sanji during the day and were too busy with each other at night while they were making up for the lost time. As he had to remind himself while thinking about what the two girls were doing together during the nights, Adrian tended to like the quieter moments to himself. The fact that the crew was not expecting much out of him right now was a plus because he could waste time. That was precisely what he did most of the time, too, whether it was reading some of the books Nami had lent him to catch up on some of the newer events in history or purposely taking longer showers and then blaming it on the fact it was harder to wash with one arm. All in all, it was a great 3 or 4 days for Adrian, or maybe 5 or 6; he was not sure how long it had been at this point.

…

He was awoken from another mid-day nap by a scream coming from the deck below him, and he instinctively tried to reach his left arm to his sword, which only welcomed the pain. He did not hear any fighting or see any ships, so he decided it must have been his imagination. He tried to go back to sleep but was quickly awakened by something pulling on the collar of his shirt. He immediately noticed that Luffy's outstretched arm was the cause of his current distress of hurtling towards the deck of the ship. When the smoke cleared, Luffy's face was met with the bottom of Adrian's foot as he yelled at his younger brother with sharp teeth. Luffy just got up smiling with a missing tooth as he pointed at some papers on the ground. Adrian picked the papers up with his good arm and decided before reading them that he should take stock in everyone's face to see if what he was about to read was good news or not. Luffy was still grinning from ear to ear, Zoro looked like he could not care less, and Sanji was sulking about something. Usopp, Nami, and Carina were all huddled in a corner and crying. Adrian just sighed and looked down at the papers. As he read, the rest of the crew eyed him with anticipation for what he would say.

"Oh… that's cool." He remarked as he gave the papers back to Luffy and began walking around towards the crows' nest. He did not make it all the way.

He was tackled by Usopp, Nami, and Carina, who shoved him to the ground while screaming at him to take it more seriously. Luffy just looked on laughing.

"It's ok; Adrian has never been one to want his name to be known." Luffy finished as he flipped the papers around. They turned out to be bounty posters.

The first thing immediately noticeable from the two posters was Luffy's stupid grin looking back at you from the first one. Under his image, the words "Monkey D. Luffy – Wanted Dead or Alive - $30,000,000".

Usopp pointed at the side of the wanted poster where the back of his head was and pointed out that he was famous too. Sanji immediately snapped out of his funk and charged at Usopp that it is not fair and it is only the back of his head, so he should not get too confident. Usopp and Sanji started arguing back and forth as they snatched Luffy's wanted poster out of his hand to use it as fuel for their side of the argument. That only left the other poster, which featured Adrian's face.

The poster featured Adrian making a much more "appropriate" scary pirate face. He had a grim expression on his face, and his eyes were slightly shadowed over. He had blood sprayed across his face that made it look like he had just murdered someone, but Adrian knew it was his blood. Along the side of his poster, you could make out Sanji's blonde hair, who was supporting Adrian when he had that picture taken. Luffy tried to point that out to Sanji, but he was too busy kicking Usopp for boasting about being on Luffy's poster.

Adrian's wanted poster read, "Adrian -Wanted Dead or Alive - $25,000,000". Luffy being the captain, granted him the benefit of the doubt of having the higher bounty, not that Adrian cared if he was less anyway. Nami and Carina had gotten caught up in watching the commotion and had forgotten they were still sitting on Adrian. Carina quickly got up and apologized, but Nami lingered. She found it odd he was not yelling for her to get off, and when she looked down at his face, he just had a solemn expression as he stared down at the ground. Before she got off him, she leaned over and whispered in his ear,

"We will talk about this later." She got off him and walked back to join Carina in sunbathing.

Adrian kept to himself the rest of the day, lost in thought about his wanted poster. He thought it was cool that he had one, but something kept bothering him. It had been a while since he had thought about his parents or his life at Mary Geoise, and hated to think about what they would do if they found out he was alive.

He was not left alone to his thoughts for long as he was soon joined by Nami, who had snuck away from a sleeping Carina. She stepped over him to get on his good side and then plopped down right beside him before shoving her head down on his chest and looking up at him while pouting. They sat like that for a while until Adrian finally gave in.

"What?" he asked.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You weren't acting yourself earlier, and you seemed especially down after looking at your poster. Now I know you are not as reckless as your little brother, but you don't strike me as the type to cower away from something like that, so the only thing I can think of is that you are scared your royal parents or whatever will figure out you're alive and come after you."

_'Wow, she did hit it on the head,'_ Adrian thought. He should give her more credit.

"It's not just that they would come after me, they would kill you, they would kill Luffy, they would kill everyone here and not bat an eye so long as they knew they had won. Me getting away would be an insult to them, and they wouldn't stand for it." He replied.

He was met with a smack to the back of the head. He looked at her with annoyance but quickly changed his expression when he saw her face.

"Idiot…" she started as she looked up at him with both anger and a hint of sadness in her eyes… "We are pirates, remember, everyone is going to be coming after us, and they will be trying to kill us. So, your parents finding out doesn't concern me one bit." She softens her expression a bit and continues… "Besides, you aren't that same scared kid anymore..." she softly taps the back of her hand against his chest… "You're the strongest person I know… and… I know you will protect me!" She tries to quickly yell out as she looks away, trying to hide her blushing face. There was no reply for a while, and right as she was about to turn around, Adrian grabbed the back of her head and brought her in for a kiss that seemed to last forever.

"Thanks," Adrian said after finally pulling away from Nami's lips.

"If you want to thank me, then stop being so damn moody," She replied while rolling her eyes and trying not to show how much she enjoyed the kiss.

Adrian just laughed and agreed as he pulled her in closer before letting her go back to bed. Adrian watched the night sky for a little while longer before finally falling asleep himself.

Adrian surprised everyone the next morning by being the first into the kitchen for breakfast and did his best to have as much fun with his crew members as possible. Nami just enjoyed seeing his smiling face again.

He spent the rest of his day joining Luffy and Usopp in their teasing of Sanji and secretly sneaking towards the back of the ship while the blonde-haired cook was distracted to pay a visit to his navigator and her purple-haired friend. He would tell the crew that he would check to see how much longer to the next island so Luffy would stop asking but really, he just wanted to make out with Nami and Carina. They would have to do it in short bursts so as not to get caught, and one-time, Nami and Carina got a little too carried away, and Adrian had to step in front of them, so they had enough time to get their bikini tops back on and get themselves straightened out. This would continue for the next two days, including another close encounter where Carina had to distract Zoro so Adrian could get his pants back up and Nami could finish swallowing the gift he had just given her. Eventually, they did end up within view of the next island without any closer encounters.

Nami had started to explain to the crew that the next island they were arriving at was the last stop before the Grand Line. The island is called Loguetown, and it is known as the town of the Beginning and End because Gold Roger was both born and executed here. That statement prompted looks of amazement from Luffy, Zoro, and Adrian. Nami reacts in a shocked manner that none of them knew that as it is always brought up in the papers around the anniversary of his execution.

Luffy responded with the fact that he does not like to read.

Zoro just shrugs.

Adrian responds that he just never really cared enough to look it up.

Nami sweat drops and decides to give up.

Thankfully the Going Merry is not a well-known ship yet, so the crew had no problem finding a place to dock it. Nami pointed out that this town is full of marines trying to catch pirates before leaving for the Grand Line, and she suggests that they lay low and get their supplies and go. Unfortunately for her, Luffy wants to see the pedestal from which the Pirates' former King was executed. Before Luffy or anyone else could leave, however, Carina quickly stole the spotlight as she appeared at the edge of the ship with her bags completely packed. She bid the crew farewell, and after some crying from Sanji, she was gone. Adrian looked over and noticed the sad look in Nami's eyes, and he made a mental note to do something to cheer her up later.

Nami quickly snapped out of her funk and reminded everyone that they need to keep a low profile or else they may not be able to leave to go to the Grand Line. Luffy just grinned and said, "Of course," as he took off down the street. Sanji shrugged and said he would do some shopping for food and keep an eye on him. Nami just sighed and said thank you as the cook took off after their captain.

Adrian was getting ready to get some fresh air when he overheard Zoro asking Nami for some money. He had thought about doing the same thing so he could buy a new bow to replace his old broken one. However, he quickly changed his tune when he heard Nami tell Zoro that she will lend him 200,000 berries if he pays it back with 200% interest.

He was getting ready to walk off again when he felt the space where his bow should be and decided to swallow his pride as he made his way towards Nami and Zoro. He pulled up right beside Zoro and tried his best to put on the most pleasant voice he could when he asked if he could borrow some money as well. Zoro must have sensed danger because he immediately started walking in the opposite direction.

Adrian closed his eyes and braced for the 200% interest himself, but it never came; instead, he opened his eyes to see that Nami was smiling and handing over the money. Adrian cautiously took it and asked if he needed to pay anything back.

"Nooppeee…" She replied while still smiling… "You'll be paying me back later," she added as she used her finger to rub right across Adrian's penis through his pants. Adrian just smiled and agreed as he took off to catch up with Zoro.

Adrian had caught up to Zoro and was following him down the street. He asked the green-haired man where he was heading, and he replied to the sword shop, to which Adrian asked how he knew to get there, and Zoro replied that he felt he was going in the right direction, which made Adrian sweatdrop.

After some more walking, Zoro cocked his eyebrow at Adrian.

"I didn't hear any yelling from Nami about 200% interest back there…" He started… "What do you have to pay her?"

"Oh, she will make me pay her back somehow, _I'm sure of it_." Adrian quickly replied.

Zoro just grumbled under his breath that woman is a devil, and Adrian was only glad he did not investigate his comment too deeply.

He was happy the silence was soon interrupted by a commotion in the street ahead of them. As they approached, it appeared that a group of thugs was harassing a petite woman wearing glasses. Zoro had already had a hand on one of his swords, and Adrian instinctively started popping the knuckles in his right hand. His left arm still was not fully healed, but his right arm would be more than enough for these idiots. However, a glance at the woman's face showed no signs of fear, so Adrian held his hand out to stop Zoro.

"Watch," he said as Zoro took his hand off his sword.

The petite woman had a big sword strapped on her back that she used to take care of the thugs harassing her quickly. Adrian was about to admit how impressed he was by her before she tripped over her own feet and landed just in front of him. Adrian knelt to pick her glasses up and handed them back to the black-haired woman, who in turn immediately started both thanking him for the help and apologizing for the inconvenience of helping her.

Adrian did his best to calm the nervous woman, who now seemed like a far cry from the woman he just watched beat three guys who were three times her size. Her awkwardness was not helped because she immediately started blushing when she put her glasses back on and looked at Adrian's face for the first time. After battling through more words, she finally allowed Adrian to help her to her feet.

Once the woman was successfully back on her feet and dusted off, Adrian had a chance to take her appearance in completely. She had black chin-length hair and deep brown eyes sparkling behind her glasses. She wore a brown V-neck tee shirt and standard blue jeans. Her clothes were a little baggie, and Adrian wondered if she had problems with people's attention being focused on her body. However, she had a firm body, and Adrian could tell she did a lot to keep herself in shape; while not ripped by any means, she did have quite a muscular body. That did not mean she did not have more feminine qualities as well, though.

Her skin was smooth; she took great care when it came to her skin routine. While her hair was cut short, it was still well-groomed and styled in a way that would keep her bangs out of her face, and Adrian could smell the sweet fragrance of whatever shampoo she used from a couple of feet away. Despite her best efforts to hide her body, Adrian could still tell she was pretty busty for someone so small. While her breasts would pale in size compared to Nami's, they were so perfectly perky that they still gave the impression of her breasts being several times bigger than they were. Her jeans were tighter fitting than her shirt but not by much. They loosely hung around her slim waist, held up only by what Adrian could assume was a belt. The jeans hung loosely at her ankles, and the only slightly form-fitting area would be around her thighs. She did a great many squats because even with the pants being too big, her thighs filled them out nicely, and Adrian could only assume her ass was just as tight and perky as the rest of her body.

The woman introduced herself as Tashigi and thanked Adrian again, giving him a rather cute smile. When Zoro noticed her face, he seemed to get quickly flustered and immediately started walking down the street. Tashigi asked if she did something wrong, and Adrian promptly wrote it off as Zoro being nervous around pretty girls. Tashigi did her best to fight off the thoughts of being called pretty by a hot guy and fought an internal battle to keep a blush off her face. After calming herself down, she asked Adrian if she could do anything to repay the favor. Adrian quickly thought up to ask where the nearest weapons shop was, and the woman immediately started beaming. She said she could take them there, and Adrian agreed as he called out to Zoro, who was walking in the wrong direction.

After following Tashigi for a while, Adrian fell back to talk to Zoro.

"What's wrong? you've been acting weird since we ran into her…Don't tell me I was correct about you being scared of girls!" He asked.

"Nothing, she just reminds me of someone I used to know," Zoro replied.

Adrian just shrugged it off and continued to follow the girl.

Adrian made it a point to observe how Zoro acted around the girl to see if he could get any insight into what was going on with his crew member, but the swordsman just kept his face towards the ground as he followed far behind the woman. Since he was such a closed book, Adrian turned his attention to Tashigi. The way she walked so stiffly with her sword covering across her chest gave off the impression of prey walking through a wolf's den. Everything about her, from the way she walked and talked to her baggy clothes and general childlike mannerisms, screamed that she was pure and innocent. However, how she handled those thugs told Adrian there was something deeper in her that she was suppressing. He pushed the thought of testing his theory out of his mind when he noticed that she had stopped in front of the shop.

They followed her in, and Adrian immediately noticed the shop was covered from wall to wall with swords, which immediately made Zoro snap out of his funk. The shopkeeper eyed Tashigi closely as she followed the green-haired man who did not seem to mind her presence now. Adrian observed the shop keeper closely and wondered why he was so focused on Tashigi. He figured he was just some pervert and decided to look around the shop. He came upon a bin that seemed to contain the only non-sword items in the building. Nothing seemed particularly tremendous, and he was about to turn around when something sparkling behind the bin caught his eye.

He moved the bin slightly and reached down to pick the object up. It was wrapped in cloth, but he could tell it was a gun. He removed the material and noticed it was a revolver but not like the ones he had seen before. The shopkeeper was too distracted by Tashigi to notice what Adrian was up to, but he nearly had a heart attack when he glanced over and fell from his chair. It did not take long for Adrian to put two and two together.

He walked over to the counter, making sure he did not draw his two companions' attention, and pulled the shop keeper off the ground.

"Why are you hiding this gun?" Adrian asked.

"I don't know what you are talking about. Maybe another customer dropped it." Adrian was immediately suspicious of that answer.

Adrian points the gun at the owner, and he asks, "So you won't mind if I take it?"

"Of course, I do!" the shopkeeper whispered; he was trying not to draw attention.

"So, it is yours?" Adrian laughed as he raised it into the air. "Hey, Tashi…." The shop keeper quickly tried to shut him up.

"Ok! It's mine; I had it delivered from a back-channel dealer." He sighed.

"What is it?"

"An experimental revolver from the marines testing facilities in the Grand Line… They call it a Hand Cannon because, well, its shots are supposed to be as strong as a cannon." The man quickly explained.

"Could I buy it for 200,000 berries?" Adrian asked, and the older man quickly put up his hands.

"NO! It's easily worth ten times that!" The shopkeeper did a horrible job keeping his voice down that time, and Tashigi appeared beside Adrian, asking what was going on. The shop Keeper panicked and immediately yelled.

"SOLD!" He quickly took the money from Adrian as he begged Adrian with his eyes to hide the gun. Adrian picking up on the moment, promptly stuffed it into the top of his pants and slid his shirt over the handle of the weapon. Tashigi looked confused but shrugged off the strange encounter between the two men and as she left to rejoin Zoro.

Zoro had found a sword that Tashigi thought was amazing. The owner shoots them down immediately and says he cannot sell it because the blade is cursed. Adrian and Zoro both cock a brow up at the older man, and Zoro immediately does something reckless by throwing the sword into the air and sticking his arm out to test his luck. Of course, the blade misses his arm, and of course, the owner is so shocked he lets him have not only the cursed sword but also his most prized sword as well. Adrian would have made a joke if he did not have to catch Tashigi from the shock. She lingered in his arms for a few seconds longer than she needed to before yelling that she is fine and quickly rushing towards the counter to ask if her sword is finished yet.

The shop keeper had gotten tired of her presence because he threw her sword at her and said she and her marines had chased away all his clients. Zoro and Adrian were shocked to find out such a timid little woman was a marine. Tashigi huffs and sticks her tongue out at the older man before turning towards the two men and saying that it was fun, but she had to meet her boss now. She was getting ready to walk out the door when Adrian stopped her. He asked if she would be ok by herself and wanted to ask if he could accompany her just if she got attacked again.

Adrian knew she could handle herself against small fry like that, but he wanted to see what she knew about his sword. He whispered to Zoro that he tried to keep an eye on her and that he would catch up with them later, and the green-haired man seemed happy to get rid of the woman.

Tashigi herself knew she would be ok, but she was not about to turn down the first halfway decent looking guy who showed interest in her, so she happily agreed.

Adrian did his best to keep up with the black-haired woman, who seemed to be doing her best to keep distance between them even though she agreed to him coming. What Adrian could not see, however, was the absolute shade of red that overtaken the petite woman's face. She did not want him to see her like this, and she needed to buy some time until she could come up with something to say to the strange man who had a peculiar hold on her. She never met a man before that she cared much for because they either ultimately grossed her out or they were just brutal. This man, though, completely turned her stomach inside out every time she looked at him.

She avoided direct conversation with him until another set of thugs circled them. Adrian, who was already annoyed by getting the cold shoulder from Tashigi, did not give the thugs a second to even demand anything before they found his foot in their faces. Tashigi had finished off the two that Adrian could not reach, and she was about to compliment Adrian on how strong he was when she stopped and noticed that the man seemed distracted by something.

She was shocked when he started dashing towards her, and she closed her eyes, bracing for the impact. She opened them a second later to see the man was nowhere in sight. A noise behind her made her quickly turn around to see the tip of a blade pointed at where her head was. The blade was being held in the air by Adrian, who had his eyes set on the dark alley in front of him. He threw the blade back, and within seconds another thug came stumbling out with the blade lodged in his chest.

"Poison," Adrian said as he pointed at the last thug.

"They want to kill you, why?" he asked without any real compassion in his voice; after all, if they were trying to kill her, then they would try to kill him by the association as well.

"It is because of my boss. He captured their leader, and now they want revenge." She answers while still avoiding eye contact. She was embarrassed, but this time, she was saved by a man, something she hated.

"well, aren't you glad you brought me?" Adrian quickly changes his expression to lighten the mood. He did not know what was bothering the girl, but he knew he would not get anywhere with her if she kept being upset. Tashigi just huffed, turned, and started walking back down the street, leaving Adrian to follow her.

The internal battle between not wanting to rely on a man and her attraction to the said man that saved her must have distracted Tashigi because she immediately tripped over something and fell to the ground. Before she could even get back to her knees, Adrian had already caught up and was currently picking her glasses up off the floor.

"Please be careful," Adrian commanded as the woman put her glasses back on, and meekly thanked him.

As she made eye contact with him again, she had to do her best to keep the blush off her face and keep whatever weird thoughts that kept popping into her head out of her mind.

Adrian had been having fun with the girl's obvious crush on him, but at this moment, he decided not to push his luck too much and asked if she wanted to continue.

As they walked, Adrian asked if the thugs thought they would free their captain just because they attacked her. Before she could answer, he continued that even if they kept coming, they would smash all of them while he flexed his good arm. He was hoping he would get a laugh out of her, but the expression on her face was more of a solemn sadness. Adrian guessed that she must not like fighting but still wants to be a marine to help people even if it means hurting others, and Adrian could not help but sympathize with the battle that was raging inside her because of it. She must have noticed the look on his face because she quickly straightened up and started walking even faster.

Adrian had not noticed it before, but now that he took the time to take his eyes off of the girl, he saw that the sky was quickly darkening. He wondered if a storm was coming in. He thought about making a quick turn around to get back to the ship when he accidentally bumped into Tashigi. She had stopped about 50 yards from a very nondescript building. Adrian quickly deduced where they were as he tried his best to slowly back away as two marines shuffled out of the door. Adrian had wondered if Tashigi had recognized him from his wanted poster and tricked him with a fake aloof personality to get him to follow her.

The woman turned around to face the man, and Adrian instinctively began getting ready for a fight. He was surprised, however, to see her face being lit up by a huge warm smile. She thanked him for taking her this far but said that civilians were not allowed near the base. Adrian just sighed and quickly put his hand up to say no problem. However, he could not get the words out as the petite woman quickly lunged onto him to hug him.

"No one has ever really treated me fairly before… Thanks," She said as she continues to assault Adrian with the cutest, most innocent looking smile he has ever seen before.

"No, don't mention it. It was a great time for me, anyway." He was not lying either, he did have fun, but more importantly, he got useful information that he was not recognized yet despite the bounty. He also thought about how banged up he looked in his wanted poster and wondered if that had anything to do with it.

"I hope to see you again at…. Er…. What was your name?" Adrian thought for a second to give her a fake name but ultimately decided it should be fine since he would probably never see her again.

"Adrian."

"That sounds familiar…" Adrian tensed up… "But I think it is a super cute name." She finishes with another smile.

After another big bear hug, Adrian had managed to get the young woman to go back to her job, which freed him up to find his little brother and get the hell off the island.

He barely managed to walk six feet when he was bumped hard from behind by a woman wearing a cloak. Adrian would have protested to the act's rudeness if he were not immediately bumped again by a man wearing a cloak. He was about to curse them out when he noticed a very defining feature of the cloaked man that made Adrian pause. He saw a big red nose.

Sensing a huge opportunity to create a distraction for the marines in case the Straw Hats were found out, Adrian shout…

"HEY, IT'S BUGGY THE CLOWN!" The desired effect happened, and a bunch of marines started chasing after the two hooded figures. Tashigi led the charge, and Adrian could not help but figure out that his plan worked perfectly for once. Not wanting to waste one second of the time he just afforded his crew, Adrian started sprinting towards the town square.

Adrian was doing his best to stick to the back alleys as he made his way to the center of town. He did not want to create any unwanted attention for himself, and most of the alleys were deserted, so it was easy for him to move unseen. He was making significant progress until he turned one corner and immediately ran into someone. The man hit the ground but immediately jumped back up to his feet as he lost his cloak. It was apparent from the nose, but Adrian quickly recognized the man he had run into as Buggy. Buggy immediately recognized him too and made a lunge for the man who helped cause so much pain to him. He did not make it far as Adrian grabbed him by the nose and slammed him into the wall.

"I don't have time for you right now," Adrian yelled as he turned to start running again but quickly noticed the hooded woman standing right over a body. Adrian immediately regretted making the diversion as he met eyes with the woman lying bloody on the ground.

"Adrian! Run, they have Devil Fruit powers!" Tashigi tried to yell but was silenced by the other woman kicking her.

"So, you Straw Hats made it, huh?" Buggy yelled as he got back up to his feet.

Adrian could see the wheels in Tashigi's head-turning as she made the connection between his name and the Straw-Hat Pirates.

"You…so… you tricked me?" It was all she could manage with her injuries.

"Oh? Is it a pirate making friends with a marine? That's new." The woman chuckled as she prepared another kick.

The only thing her foot hit was the ground. The woman had to do a double-take as she looked behind her to see Adrian laying Tashigi comfortably on the ground.

Before either of the two pirates could react, Adrian had already laid a kick on both. Buggy gets sent flying through the same wall again, but the woman remained standing. Adrian cocked his eyebrow up at her as she continued to giggle.

Buggy pulled himself from the wreckage and put himself back together. He was thinking of taking another swing at Adrian but was stopped by the woman in the cloak. She whispered something to him, and Adrian could see the wheels in Buggy's head-turning. Eventually, the clown sighed and began to run off.

"Well, well, well, looks like there is someone for everyone. I did not think anyone would want the clown, but hey, I won't judge." Adrian's joke caused the woman to giggle.

"Hardly; I was just using that idiot to find someone."

"Oh? I would be shocked if that idiot didn't lead you in the completely wrong direction."

"I was starting to think that too, but here I am, standing in front of the person I was looking for." The woman exclaimed.

Adrian just cocked his head to the side and pointed at Tashigi.

"You were looking for her, huh? That is a cruel way to greet someone."

"No, you idiot, obviously I'm talking about you!" The woman yelled as she began to take her cloak off.

"Lady, I have no idea who you are... oh shit." Adrian began but could not finish his sentence as he got a better look at the woman.

She had raven black hair that reached down to the middle of her back and ended at her huge breasts that were only covered by an almost too small white bikini top and a pearl necklace. She wore pink Capri pants that hugged her hips tightly, and Adrian could see the sides of her black thong sticking out over the top of her pant line.

Adrian asked if they had met before, and the woman said that she was hurt that one of the first men to hit her did not remember her.

Adrian immediately looks over at Tashigi and quickly tells her that he has never hit a woman before. Tashigi just did her best to try to keep up with what was going on.

The woman said she had something that could speed up the process as she pulled a giant club off her back. Adrian saw the flat spikes, and he felt that he saw it from somewhere before. Then she pulled something else out from the cloak and put it on her head. It was a white cowboy hat, and as soon as Adrian saw it on her, he immediately knew who she was.

"Alvida?" Adrian could not help himself from blurting out.

Alvida could not help but laugh at the man's shocked face. Adrian sweatdropped that the woman seemed to think it was odd that he had a hard time recognizing her since she was fat the last time he saw her. Adrian was even more stunned when she held a hand up to her freckled face and said that only a few parts of her changed after eating a Devil Fruit. After noticing Adrian's confused look, Alvida threw her mace directly into the air, and it began falling towards her rapidly. Adrian watched as the mace slid right off of her body.

"I ate the Sube Sube no Mi. I am a slippery person." She stated as if it was not a big deal.

Despite the show of power, Adrian could not feel any hostility coming from the woman. He decided it was a better idea to see her goal than outright to provoke her. The woman winked at him while puckering her thick lips together as her crimson red lipstick glistened off of the streetlight.

"No one has ever laid hands on me like that before… and I kind of liked it. I wanted to see if you were worth my adoration, and then…" She did not get to finish before Tashigi cut her off.

"Stop! You better not say what I think you were about to say!"…She was blushing furiously… "What is even going on here!"

"Oh my… what a naughty little girl, what did you think I was going to say, I wonder?" The older raven-haired woman thought for a long second about teasing her, but all the thoughts she got in her head only made her blush instead. It was Adrian who broke the silence.

"What the hell do you want from me!" He yelled with sharp teeth.

"For you to join me, of course!" Alvida grinned.

Adrian tried his best to keep his laughter back as he explained to Alvida that her request was utterly impossible. She just cocked her head to the side as if she were surprised that Adrian would refuse.

"Well, why not?" She asks.

"Because I'm already a part of another crew, and I particularly don't feel like leaving," Adrian replied. Alvida just laughed.

"Why would someone stronger than their captain be willing to work under them." She boldly states.

"I just don't like the responsibility of being in charge." He calmy blurts out as Alvida just giggles.

"Well, that is a shame."

"why is that."

"I don't handle rejection very well."

"I see."

Alvida flings her sandals off and uses her momentum to slide across the ground towards Adrian. Adrian was initially shocked by her speed, but he quickly read her attack and easily dodged her mace as he slashes her across the stomach with his sword. He looks back and sees that the woman is entirely unharmed as even his sword was not effective against her Devil Fruit, which he found super annoying.

Alvida gloats that no one can touch her now that she has eaten the Sube Sube no Mi. She charges Adrian again, who dodges swiftly before cutting at her neck. The attack did not affect her. A couple of more strikes from Alvida missed their target, and all of Adrian's attacks were repelled by her Devil Fruit. Alvida tried to use trickery as she threw the mace at Adrian, who dodged it only to be met by Alvida, bringing a Dagger towards his gut. He avoided that attack as well, but Alvida was quickly on him as she grabbed her mace out of the air and swung it at his head. It only met the clean air. She looks up to see Adrian pointing the tip of his sword at her.

"My sword may not work on you, but your attacks can't reach me either."

"A stalemate then," Alvida responds as she drops her mace to the ground while holding her hands in the air.

"A pity you are even injured, and I still didn't stand a chance." She almost seemed like she was pouting. "Oh well."

Adrian's sweatdropped.

"What? Are you over it just like that? No bad blood? I was just trying to kill you." He responded.

"None, and thankfully you did not kill me, hahaha." Her laugh seemed genuine.

"Um, why not?" Adrian knew it could not be this easy.

"I was bored, and I just wanted to test you. See if you were man enough." She responded before finishing with a giggle, and Adrian could just feel the seduction coming from her words.

"I'm not joining your crew! Adrian yells back with sharp teeth. Alvida just giggled into her hand before stating that she had already given up on that. Adrian just sweatdropped again.

He was about to say something smart when he was interrupted by the feeling of a rain droplet hitting his forehead. He looked up into the sky to see that the dark clouds had now fully enveloped the island, and the wind had picked up dramatically.

"Hey, we should get going; it doesn't look too good out here. We wait any longer, and we won't be able to sail." Alvida stated.

"Finally, we agree on something, let me just grab…" Adrian turned to where Tashigi was but found the spot currently empty.

"Miss Marine left while we were fighting, probably to go get back up," Alvida answered his question before he could ask it.

"All the more reason for us to get out of here," Adrian responded.

He looked at the woman to make sure she was not planning a surprise attack, but all he managed to see was a few rain droplets hitting her smooth skin and sliding down between her huge breasts. They must have been the only thing that did not lose all the weight, Adrian thought because they were just as big as before. Maybe it was because the rest of her body was so skinny, but Adrian was surprised by how perky they were for their size. For that matter, he was surprised she could hold them up so quickly, they were not ridiculously big in general, but they were for her current body size. Easily double the size of Nami's, Adrian thought.

"See something you like?" Alvida asked as she started walking down the alley while Adrian followed.

"Well, you are showing them off."

"Want to get a better look?"

"Maybe another time."

"Shame"

"For you or me?"

"Both."

"Hahaha, I guess so." Adrian had to admit she was not the worst of company, and it was nice to be around a girl who was so open.

"So, you were with Buggy to find me, that must have sucked."

"Don't get me started."

"Well, am I living up to your expectations?"

"Oh, very much so." There was that familiar seductive tone.

"What will you do now?"

"I haven't thought that far ahead."

"Going back with Buggy?"

"Hell, no!" she yelled with sharp teeth, and Adrian just laughed.

"Here," Adrian had thrown the new white button-down shirt that he had just bought to Alvida.

"What's this for?"

"You are wearing a bra that covers 25% of your boobs and 10% of your entire top half. It's also raining, so unless you want to catch a cold, then wear it."

"How cute," she responds with a giggle as she put the shirt on. It was much too big for her body except for her boobs. They somehow found a way to be still sticking out of the shirt.

"Your welcome. We should be getting back towards the main street soon."

"I guess we will split up there then, huh?"

"I guess so," Adrian responded.

As soon as they reached the main street, a massive hailstorm of wind hit them at once. At first, they were able to keep their footing, but they soon lost it as the wind got more substantial, and they were quickly barreling down the street.

Adrian noticed that they were flying down the street in an almost controlled manner; the wind was purposely making them miss buildings and other debris. They were getting drenched by the water the wind was carrying, and Adrian had to fight to keep his eyes open. When he could open his eyes, he saw Alvida getting ready to get hit by an errant piece of debris, and he instinctively reached out and grabbed her by the arm and pulled her away. Both of them stared at each other for a second before they realized what he had done. Alvida asked how he could grab her, and Adrian had a hunch and decided to test it. He opened his mouth and let some of the water in. He could not believe it! It was seawater. Because she was drenched in her only natural weakness, her powers were not working. Adrian took the opportunity to bring Alvida in closer to him as he continued to be the one to bear the brunt of the impact from the debris in the air.

Alvida was touched by this gesture and made sure to do her best to help steer them away from the debris.

After some more twisting and turning, Adrian's back made contact with something solid, and he slides down to the ground. He continued to hold onto Alvida until he was sure they were not moving anymore.

"Heyyyyyy! Adrian is here; we can go now!"

Was that Luffy? Adrian thought. He opened his eyes to see his captain smiling at him while the rest of the crew did their best to get the ship ready to sail.

"What the fuck just happened?" Adrian said aloud.

Alvida was the first to notice the group of people quickly forming a circle around her and Adrian. She pulled herself off of the man and immediately hit the strange blonde man that was rushing at her with hearts in his eyes. She was already eyeing an escape route, but the ship had already been pushed far away from the port, thanks to the strong winds. She was stranded on a strange ship surrounded by strange people.

"Looks like you are stuck," Adrian replied while trying to hold back a smile. The rest of the crew looked on skeptically.

"So what?" she replied.

"Luffy looks like she will be joining us."

"That's ok with me! Hehehe!"

"We know nothing about this woman!" yelled Usopp.

"What I do not want…" Alvida tried to cut in, but it was too late; the crew had already made up their mind that she would be staying, except for Usopp, of course.

"LISTEN TO ME!" She tried to yell but was stopped by Adrian putting his hand on her shoulder and smiling.

"Looks like you are one of us for now at least!" She had to admit that she liked his smile and that it had a way of calming her down.

She just huffed and sighed before pointing at Nami.

"There must a woman's quarters on this ship. Take me to it!" She demanded as a crying Nami was dragged into the Merry by Alvida.

"Eh, that should be fine!" Adrian laughed as Luffy raced up to hug him.

"Woah, what's this about?"

"That idiot almost got himself killed by Buggy!" Zoro yelled.

Adrian listened as Luffy told him how Buggy almost executed him before he was saved by the same storm that pushed Adrian and Alvida towards the ship. He decided not to say to the crew how him letting Buggy go was what led to Luffy almost being executed, but he made a mental note that if he ever saw that clown again, he would make up for it. Zoro also brought up that they faced a strong marine who could turn himself into smoke and that he also saw that same woman with glasses from before, and Adrian was glad to hear that Tashigi was ok.

…

Later that night, Adrian had gotten onto the ship's deck to watch the waves go by, and he was expecting a quiet time before he heard the door open up behind him. Alvida stepped onto the ship and saw Adrian leaning over the edge. She came to within feet of him and stopped. She stood there, silent for a few minutes before finally…

"Thanks for saving me."

"huh?"

"Nothing." She turned to start walking back to the women's quarters when Adrian stopped her.

"You were looking for a place to go, right? I provided one. Now it's up to you to prove that I was right for vouching for you."

"Whatever, idiot." Alvida went back inside with a newfound smile on her face.

TO BE CONTINUED

**Authors corner!**

**THANKS FOR READING! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**

**I decided to stick with Alvida keeping her freckles even though I know she lost those too after eating the devil fruit. I just like Freckles, and not many One Piece girls have them.**

**Two new harem babes have been introduced. Alvida will be the one with the immediate impact for you guys. But keep an eye out for Tashigi in the future, though ;)**

**Also, let me know who your top 3 favorite girls from One Piece are!**

**Mine are …**

**Vivi**

**Nami**

**Hancock**

**With honorable mentions to Ulti and Yamato, who I just need to see more before an official ranking.**

**THANKS FOR READING AGAIN!**


	11. Chapter 11

**ALL RIGHTS RESERVED TO ODA**

Nami had told the crew after they left Loguetown that it would take at least a week to reach the entrance to the Grand Line. It only took three days for Adrian's arm to be fully healed and out of the sling. He spent the next two days doing different weight training types to get his arm back to full strength. Once he had decided it was back to where it used to be, Adrian decided to turn his attention towards another area of his body that had not had much love lately.

He had not seen much of Nami since they left Loguetown because Alvida had been glued to her hip the whole time. The older woman seemed to take pleasure in continually teasing and frustrating her younger crewmate. However, that is when she was not taking time off to tease Adrian during his weight training. On the morning of the sixth day since leaving the port, Adrian decided he had enough and went straight to Nami. She was busy sunbathing in a blue bikini and tried his best to get her alone from the raven-haired woman who was sunbathing next to her in a white bikini.

Nami immediately noticed the bulge in Adrian's pants and knew what he wanted. She had no reason to refuse and was quite honestly looking for a way to get away from Alvida anyway.

"Hey, I'm going to tend to my Tangerine farm, that means no one interrupts me!" Nami yelled as Luffy and Usopp both tensed up. They had tried to steal some of her fruit before only to be hit by Nami or Sanji. As Nami got up, she gave Adrian a quick wink to let him know that she would be waiting for him. After talking to Alvida for a few minutes, he excused himself, saying that he had to go to the restroom and then snuck the long way around to the backside of the Tangerine farm.

Adrian pushed himself into the center of the tangerine farm where there would be no prying eyes. He found Nami waiting for him as she finished eating one of the tangerines.

"I never thought I would be allowed in here." Adrian joked as he brought himself to be right in front of Nami. She just rolled her eyes and dropped to her knees before him.

"I'm doing you a favor, so shut up." She sneered as she unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down only to his knees.

"You worried someone would catch us?"

"Duh! It's better to be prepared to pull them back up quickly." The orange-haired girl said as she lowered her head to start lightly kissing the small part of Adrian's thighs that were exposed, slowly making her way towards his cock. She rubbed her tongue over his underwear, following the outline of his shaft up to the tip as she started lightly sucking on it through the fabric. She raised a little more to grip the top of his underwear line with her teeth as she looked up seductively at him. She started gently pulling his underwear down further and further until his cock came bouncing out and smacking her across the face. She let it sit on her face, completely covering half of it as she teased Adrian by asking what she should do now. He just grumbled under his breath, and she giggled as she kissed up the shaft and placed a wet kiss to the tip of his penis. She then started to circle her tongue around it, speeding up the motion of her tongue as she pushed his tip slightly deeper into her mouth until it was entirely inside it. She was lightly stroking his shaft as she continued to pleasure the tip with her soft wet mouth.

She kept teasing his cock in this way for a few minutes before lowering her head and sucking on his balls. She took one into her mouth and rolled it around while massaging the other with her free hand. After giving both balls some love, she slowly let his nuts slide out of her mouth as she kissed back up his cock and quickly took half of it into her mouth as Adrian moaned. She used her mouth and tongue to significant effect as she got into a good rhythm and was bobbing her head up and down as she rolled her tongue around his cock inside her mouth. She moaned each time the tip of his cock hit the back of her throat, and she responded by pulling the bikini top to the side to allow her big perky tits to bounce out. She used the spit dripping down her chin onto her boobs as lube while she massaged and played with her breasts while allowing her mouth to do all the work.

Both Adrian and Nami got lost in the moment and did not realize that they had an unexpected visitor.

"Well, this is not the bathroom… But this is extremely hot, not that I can say it's surprising. I saw it coming from a mile away."

The sudden words made Nami freeze with Adrian's cock still in her mouth.

"Alvida!" Adrian let her name escape from his mouth rather loudly. Something he was soon to regret.

Sanji was upon them in no time flat.

"Hey, asshole! Why are you in Nami-Swans private area!" The blonde-haired cook yelled out with fire in his eyes. The only thing keeping him from seeing what his precious Nami-Swan was up to; on her knees, a fat cock inside her mouth, tits exposed to the world, and precum and spit dripping down her chin; was just a single tangerine tree.

There was no room for Nami to move, nor for Adrian to pull his pants up. They were completely stuck, and their only hope was that Sanji did not come around the tree. Unfortunately, Adrian was blanking on ideas of how to keep Sanji away; he knew it was only a matter of time before they were found out. Suddenly Alvida appeared on the other side of the tree, right beside Nami.

"Sorry, he came up here to tell me that I am not allowed in the tangerine farm; I honestly didn't know…" She said this as she did her best to put on a remorseful face. However, unbeknownst to Sanji, just behind the tree, Alvida had placed her hand on top of Nami's head and forced her to take all of Adrian's cock into her mouth. Nami could do nothing but stop from gagging as she had never taken this much in before. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as Adrian did his best to suppress the moan.

"You wouldn't get mad at him for helping me, would you?" Alvida said as she puckered her lips and gave him puppy dog eyes.

"Of course not, Alvida-Swan!" Alvida timed Sanji's outburst perfectly as she allowed Nami to come up to breathe as he was screaming before she pushed the younger girl back down onto Adrian's cock.

Nami was prepared this time as she loosened her jaw to allow her to go with the flow of Alvida's hand. Alvida immediately picked up that she was now in total control, grabbed Nami by the hair, and used her newfound power over the younger pirate to make her go up and down on Adrian's cock. Nami did her best to make her tongue stay in rhythm with Alvida's movements as the older woman picked up her speed. She was being forced to suck a cock by another woman, yet Nami couldn't help but get turned on as she reached one hand back up to play with her nipples as the other rubbed her clit through her bikini bottom. Adrian could not take any more of Nami's tight throat, quickly swallowing his cock, and he let out a soft moan that only Alvida heard. Not wasting a second, Alvida shoved Nami's head down onto Adrian's cock again. Nami stuck her tongue out to lick Adrian's balls as she deepthroated his huge cock. Adrian could not hold it in anymore as he shot his load directly into Nami's stomach.

Alvida made Nami hold the position for a few seconds to make sure Adrian had wholly emptied his balls into her stomach before allowing the orange-haired girl to come up. She turned back to Sanji and apologized one more time, and said it would not happen again. Sanji immediately forgave her, and it seemed he had forgotten entirely about Adrian as he was now offering to make her a wealth of drinks. She agreed to go with him, and as they were walking away, Alvida turned and winked at Adrian to let him know the coast was clear. He pulled his pants back up and helped Nami off her knees.

"That woman is going to pay," Nami growled.

"I kind of enjoyed it." Nami gave him a wicked side-eye after that comment.

"You enjoyed watching me suffer, huh?" Nami responded as she cornered Adrian into another tangerine tree.

"Let's see how you like being suffocated." She pushed Adrian down onto the ground, and he could see how dripping wet her bikini bottom was.

"Oh, so you enjoyed it too, huh?" Adrian joked. Nami did not laugh but instead got on her knees right above Adrian's head and pulled the bikini bottoms to the side to reveal her dripping wet pussy. Nami did not even give Adrian time to react before she sat her thick thighs over his face and smothered him with her pussy. Adrian reached around her thighs and grabbed her thick ass cheeks with one hand while the other held her still exposed breast. She enjoyed bouncing on his face until she was content and promptly kicked him out of the tangerine farm before anyone else came around.

…

The next morning the crew was eating breakfast in the kitchen. Luffy was bouncing around from bugging everyone by trying to steal their food to bugging Nami about how close they were to the Grand Line. Nami responded that they should arrive within the next day. Luffy seemed content with the answer and quickly disappeared back to the other half of the table as he tried to steal more food. As soon as Luffy left, Nami stiffened then relaxed a little as she got a slight blush on her face. Her breathing eventually got heavier and heavier throughout breakfast till her face got bright red, and she suddenly stood up and stormed out of the door, leaving everyone confused as to what happened. Adrian looked over at Alvida, who lifted her hand from under the table, and he could see that two of her fingers with soaking wet. She must have been fingering Nami under the table for the last few minutes. Alvida licked her fingers clean like there was food on them and then winked at Adrian, who just sweatdropped.

Adrian excused himself from the table, and Luffy immediately took the time to seize his food. Adrian walked outside onto the deck, and he saw Nami leaning over the railing overlooking the rest of the ship.

"I hate that woman." Nami moaned.

"Oh, I think you two just need to get to know one another better," Adrian replied, but he received no response as Nami had gone completely silent. He tried to read her face to see what was wrong, but she answered before he even needed to.

"We need to turn around! Right now!" She yelled, but it was too late; the ship was already stuck in the Calm Belt.

They did not even get the chance to move to warn the rest of the crew before the ship was being shaken from the waves below. The crew came out just in time to see the ship get hurled hundreds of feet into the air and then remain there. No one knew what was going on, and it took Adrian to look over the deck to see that they were currently sitting on top of something, something huge.

The whole crew freaked out, and the noise made the sea king quickly turn his head, which launched the Going Merry some distance into the direction from which they came. As they were flying, Nami had lost her grip on the railing and was about to fall off the ship. Adrian and Sanji got into each other's way and stopped each other from being able to reach her in time. Just before she completely slipped off the ship, a hand reached out and grabbed her by the arm. Alvida had used her Devil Fruit power to reach Nami and reel her back into the ship quickly.

"Thanks." Nami managed to get out.

"Can't go losing my only girlfriend on this ship, can I?" Alvida responded with a smile, which made Nami giggle.

"No, I guess not." Nami smiled back.

The ship eventually crashed back into the sea with everyone relatively unharmed. Nami had to take the time to explain to everyone what the hell happened during their very brief encounter with the Sea King and Calm Belt. After that, she course-corrected the ship and stated that they had been pushed off course a bit, but they should still be able to make it to the Grand Line by tomorrow. The crew spent the rest of the day ensuring they did not accidentally go into the Calm Belt again.

Later that night, the rest of the crew had managed to finally fall asleep, leaving Adrian and Alvida on guard duty. They spent most of the time talking about their past histories and finally genuinely getting to know each other. Suddenly Nami had appeared behind them with three glasses and three whiskey bottles. She had a slight red tinge to her face that suggested that she had already been drinking for a while.

"I'm… I'm grateful that you're on the ship Alvida." She finally managed to get out under her breath. The older woman just nodded and took one of the glasses.

After a couple of drinks, Adrian finally thought of something he had wanted to ask Alvida since the day before.

"How come you can touch us without us slipping out of your grip?"

"Oh, you mean like yesterday…" She said as she patted Nami's head to indicate what she meant… "Or today when I grabbed her arm?"

"Yeah"

"I can control when I want to use my Devil Fruit power, or else I'd just be slipping around everywhere."

"So, if you wanted, we could touch you?"

"If I wanted you to, yes." The older woman giggled, and then her face brightened up as she seemed to get an idea. She whispered in Nami's ear, and the orange-haired girl giggled before getting up and heading towards the women's quarters.

She returned with a deck of cards, and Adrian looked on, confused.

"Let's play strip poker." Alvida giggled through her tipsiness. Adrian did not need much convincing. They decided to move into the crows' nest to be safe if they get spotted while playing the game by a crew member on a late-night trip to the fridge.

They got settled in the seemingly just big enough crows' nest as they enjoyed the clear night sky. After a few more drinks, they began the game. It did not take long for Adrian's complete inexperience with the card game to show as he was reduced to just his boxers.

Alvida was reduced to just her white bikini top and black thong, removing her pants and other accessories. Even while she was much drunker than the other two, Nami had only taken off her shoes. She still had her tight white tee-shirt, which was hugging her big breasts perfectly, and her tight orange skirt that was barely concealing her black panties or her thick ass. Alvida must have gotten tired of Nami being so smug because she suddenly got serious and won the next hand, making Nami remove her tee-shirt, which as she did so, made her amazing tits come bouncing out, only being held in place by her black bra. The moment they were released, Alvida could not keep her eyes off the younger girls' breasts.

The second that Nami's attention was on reshuffling the cards, Alvida was already on top of her. Pushing her down against the edge of the crows' nest, pulling her bra over her breasts and quickly taking one of them fully into her hands. Nami let out a quick "Hey!" but did truly little to stop the raven-haired woman from taking advantage of her. Alvida forced her tongue into Nami's mouth and spent a few seconds exploring it before she removed it and had it make its way down her neck and onto her thick breasts. She stopped it at one of Nami's nipples as she rimmed around it, making the younger girl moan before Alvida fully took it into her mouth and properly started sucking on Nami's tits.

Alvida must have had a sixth sense to know that Adrian was already getting turned on too because she used her free hand that was not groping Nami to rub up Adrian's thighs softly and under his underwear. She slid her hand over his cock and took it entirely into her hand, lightly massaging it until she could feel him getting rock hard in her hand. Adrian figured she must have been using her devil fruit power on her hand because it was gliding over his cock like he just pulled it out of her pussy and was still dripping wet.

Adrian just leaned back against the crows' nest railing and watched as the 25-year-old woman was jacking him off under his underwear while sucking on the big breasts of an 18-year-old girl. Nami had sneakily undone Alvida's white bikini top, and the older woman did not seem to care as she let it drop to the ground. The huge tits that were somehow held in check by two small pieces of fabric bounced in joy from their newfound freedom as Adrian admired them. Nami had the same idea as she lowered herself to let one of the enormous knockers sit directly on her face, almost completely covering it, as she started vigorously sucking on both of the older woman's nipples at the same time. Alvida removed her hand from Adrian's underwear to reposition herself to continue sucking on Nami's breasts. At the same time, they left Adrian to jack himself off while watching the two hot women suck on each other's boobs.

After a while, Alvida made Nami lean back up against the railing as she kissed down from her breasts, her stomach, and eventually to her thighs. She made Nami spread her legs wide open as her short skirt did little to hide anything from sight now. Alvida ran her finger down the middle of Nami's pussy lips through the fabric of her panties, and the orange-haired woman was the one to take the initiative to move her panties out of the way. Alvida wasted no time taking in the sight of the younger girl's pussy before shoving her face between her thighs and forcing her tongue to find the entrance to the insides of Nami.

Adrian decided he had enough of watching and stood up as he removed his underwear and knelt beside Nami. He gripped the back of her head and forced her to turn and make her mouth meet with his throbbing hard cock.

Nami wasted no time in completely taking Adrian's long cock into her mouth. She must have been trying to impress Alvida because she was sucking his cock as fast as she had the day before when the older woman was forcing her too. Alvida just smiled as she rewarded Nami by shoving her face even deeper into her as her tongue reached new depths inside of Nami's wet pussy. Adrian was never as hard as he has been now as he watched Nami deep throating him until his balls hit her chin while Alvida was completely buried face first in Nami's thick thighs, eating her out. Alvida's plump ass jiggled in the air with each thrust of her tongue, and Adrian got a rather brilliant idea. He made Nami deepthroat him for a few seconds before pulling his soaking wet cock out of her mouth and positioning himself behind Alvida.

The raven-haired woman moaned as Adrian pushed his wet cock between her two thick ass cheeks and made her give him a butt job. He eventually stopped and let his hard tip rub against Alvida's pussy through her thong. She must have gotten tired of the teasing because she pulled her thong to the side, but Adrian got a devilish grin on his face while he firmly grabbed one of her cheeks and spread it from the other one, revealing a much tighter hole.

"Oh no, I want to test the limits of your Devil Fruit."

He gave her only a few seconds to react as he moved his hard cock north and rubbed it against the tight entrance to her asshole before shoving it inside. He was shocked; it was super tight; obviously, her asshole had never been fucked before, but he was sliding in effortlessly thanks to her Devil Fruit. Alvida raised her head and let out a small scream before Nami quickly grabbed her by the hair and forced her back down to eating her pussy to keep her quiet. She must be enjoying it, though, because Alvida was sticking her ass out even further into Adrian, almost like she was begging for more. He slowly pushed his cock in, and not wanting to overdo it and hurt her, he slowly began thrusting in and out of the woman's tight asshole. After she finally started getting used to it, she looked up at Adrian and, with some tears in her eyes, said…

"Please, please fuck my asshole like the slut I ammmm." She let between moans.

That was all the motivation Adrian needed to rise to his feet and completely mount Alvida like the bitch she wanted to be fucked like. The new position allowed him to reach even deeper into her as he put one hand on the railing of the crow's nest for support and used the other to grab a handful of the woman's hair as he pulled her head back slightly and began to pound her from behind. Nami wrapped her thick thighs around Alvida's head to stop Adrian from pulling her too far from her pussy as she made sure the older woman continued to eat her out between her screams of pain and pleasure. Adrian kissed Nami as he continues to plow his newest crew member's tight asshole.

Alvida was practically screaming into Nami's pussy as the orange-haired girl had to try her best not to let out her own screams of pleasure in return. Alvida's absolute domination on both sides lasted for almost 15 more minutes before Nami's thighs tightened around Alvida's head as she covered the woman in her pussy juices squirted directly from the source. That sudden action made her asshole tighten even more, and that gave the signal to Adrian to provide her with the final push as he rammed her ass hard at the same time he smacked it to cause the older woman to squirt all over the floor of the crows' nest. Now that her asshole was contracting with her orgasm, Adrian felt at his limit as he plowed deep inside one last time and emptied his balls into her asshole. Alvida dropped to the floor as the other two finally let her go. She was lying in a puddle of her cum while her face was covered in Nami's orgasm, and her now gaping asshole was dripping out parts of Adrian's hot cum.

Adrian just sat down beside Nami, who leaned her head against her shoulder while they looked at their new crew member, trying to catch her breath and her sanity.

"I think she will fit in just fine." Nami giggled, and Adrian agreed. Eventually, they helped the older woman to the bed, and Adrian snuck into the men's quarters to get his rest for the night. He fell asleep thinking about what the Grand Line would bring. He would not have to wait long.

He was awoken the next morning by Luffy shouting from the deck. As he made his way outside, he saw Nami and Alvida walking to see what was up. Adrian noticed Alvida was walking stiffly but otherwise seemed in a great mood.

Once Luffy saw Adrian, he could not keep his excitement in any longer.

"We are here!" Luffy shouted as he pointed at a giant wall of rock that extended into the heavens. Adrian knew it all too well. The Red Line went around the globe and marked the entrance to the Grand Line.

TO BE CONTINUED

**Authors Corner**

**THANKS FOR READING! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW IF YOU ENJOYED IT.**

**A little bit shorter of a chapter this time, but I wanted to leave you guys with a great holiday gift. Yes, I know it's technically not the right holiday, but I wanted to be nice, damn it!  
**

**On a more serious note, I hope you guys have a safe and happy thanksgiving.**

**On a less serious note, I went back and forth on deciding if I should wait on the Alvida Initiation in the harem, but the more I wrote her character, the more she just screamed, "I am open to doing whatever type of brazen woman." Or something like that, so I figured she would immediately want to get in on the fun.  
**

**Up next is the Grand Line, a giant whale, and a certain innocent princess in disguise. **

**OH! I have meant to ask this for a while; I have been looking for ways to spice up the story and keep it fun to write for me and read for you guys. I have been trying to keep it as close to the original story as I can. But I have been thinking of adding in new girls, whether from other series (NOT like a crossover. More like the girl would be introduced in a future arc like she was always a part of the story, but she would look and act like the does in her series of course)  
**

**OR a wholly new and original character. The same concept as above, just add her in a future arc like she always belonged there. If I went this route id like you guys to give some ideas of what type of original character girl you would like added to the story.  
**

**Of course, if you guys liked that idea, it was just something that intrigued me. I do not read a lot of other series, just the basics like Naruto and Bleach. I am also currently trying to read Dr. Stone, MHA, Black Clover, Fire Force, Goblin Slayer, fairy tail (just for the plot, of course), and One-Punch Man (Oof, I just thought about how hot Tatsumaki is).  
**

**If you guys wanted to recommend another girl from another series, just tell me her name and what series she is in so I can do…ahem… "Research."  
**

**Again, thanks for reading, and take it, easy guys!  
**


End file.
